Broken
by Potterwench
Summary: Stephanie finds herself broken and with the help of the MM and Mary Lou, finds that she wants to change. What happens when Ranger returns from in the wind to find a new stronger Steph? Will Stephanie be able to help a MM put himself back together after a FUBAR mission? TART Story, Rated M for Mature Themes, Language and eventually SMUT. Prequel to Shattered
1. Shattered

**_A/N - This wouldn't leave my head until I got it out. I just did this quickly during my lunch break so it isn't beta'd all mistakes are mine. I don't own em...wish I did. I'm keeping this chapter here even though it is now the Shattered one shot since reviews might not make sense later._**

**Chapter 1 - Shattered**

_"Bomber, its Bobby, can you come to Haywood? He's back, but he isn't himself. I'm worried. Please, Steph, he needs you."_

**###################################**

Six weeks in hell. The things he'd seen and done wouldn't leave his mind. Images bombarding him as he continued to punch the bag, desperate to make the vision go away. The faces of the innocents who had been killed and he'd been powerless to stop it. He was too late….

******###################################**

She went to the gym. Bobby told her that he'd been there for hours. The look of anguish on his face broke her heart. The guys were hovering just outside in case he lost it with her, but Stephanie wasn't afraid, he would never hurt her. She knew he loved her.

As she moved towards him, he stopped mercilessly punching the bag, closed his eyes, stiffened his stance and looked at her with the blank face.

"What are you doing here, Stephanie? You need to leave. Now."

******###################################**

_Please leave before I taint you with my darkness,_ he thought to himself. He saw the hurt in her eyes. He never wanted to hurt her. He wanted to love her, even if it was from afar. But he wasn't worthy of even that now…..

He saw as she covered the hurt at his dismissal and steel herself as she moved closer and reached out to him. What was she doing? Doesn't she realize the monster he has become?

"Don't. Please don't touch me. I can't bear it if you touch me….." he looked away from her. He couldn't look in her eyes or at her beautiful face because he wasn't worthy of her light.

Then he felt it, her light touch on his face and he shattered.

******###################################**

Stephanie watched as the soldier in front of her crumbled and fell to the floor in tears. She sat down next to him and pulled him into her arms. She held the broken man who had seen and done too much. His anguished cries tore into her very soul, as she held onto him and stroked his hair. She tried to absorb his pain and take some of the torment away.

She would never know what had happened during his mission, but she knew it was horrible and something no one should have to experience.

"Shhhh, it is ok. I've got you now. It will be alright. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but soon and I'll help you get there. We all will. We're here for you. We all love you."

******###################################**

Her light enveloped and overwhelmed him. For the first time after a mission, he felt that he'd truly come home. That is what she was to him, she was home, but one he didn't deserve.

He wanted to push her away. Tell her again to leave, but he couldn't. He was too selfish. He clung to her like he was drowning in the ocean and she was his lifeline. He never wanted to let her go.

******###################################**

After several hours, she felt him drift off to sleep. She continued to stroke his hair and whisper soothing things to him. Once she was sure he was out, she motioned her hand at Bobby to come in.

"He's asleep. Do you think we can move him?" she asked, concerned that he'd wake up and be disoriented if they did.

"Tank will take him upstairs. We can handle him if he wakes up," Bobby replied as he motioned for his friend.

Once he was lifted into Tank's arms, Bobby helped her to her feet and she followed them. Once upstairs, Bobby opened the door and Tank carried him into the bedroom and Stephanie turned down the covers before Tank lowered him into the bed.

As she covered him up, he stirred and grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. "Please don't leave me," he whispered.

She looked at Bobby and Tank and indicated with her head that they could leave. "I'm not leaving you. I promise."

"I love you, Beautiful."

**_A/N 2 - Did that surprise you?_**


	2. Broken

**A/N - Really and truly, this was only going to be a one shot! I swear! And I'm NOT abandoning Colliding Forces. I promise!**

**Thanks for the reviews and requests to continue the story! I had a vague idea where I might go with this if I continued it, but once I started getting requests to continue, then I had to start writing it down. So, here you go, another chapter.**

**I'm glad my sneakiness was appreciated and I was able to surprise everyone with the ending of the first chapter. ;-) Even though this is a Tart story, I hope you'll continue to read and Ranger will NOT be a bad guy at all.**

**I have tried to respond to everyone who has PM turned on, but to my guest reviewers and Tark thank you so much! Tark I'm doing this for the English language! (That comment gave me a huge smile today! Thank you!) Also, to XxTartLoverxX here's to our deal! More to this story for more of Centerfold and Lifetime of Love! (If you haven't read them, please do! Wonderful stories!)**

**Not mine, just playing, but I'd really like to keep Les. He's so yummy.**

**Chapter 2 - Broken**

**Six months before the mission**

Ranger was in the wind and no one at Rangeman had heard from Stephanie in a few days. The Burg grapevine was abuzz with the news that Steph had caught Morelli screwing Terri Gillman and finally dumped his cheating ass.

During his morning stop at the Bonds Office, Lester found out from Lula and Connie that Stephanie had a huge blowout with her mother the night before at dinner. Mrs. Plum wanted Stephanie to take Morelli back but she flat refused and left the house crying after her mother continued to berate her over the pot roast. Connie said Stephanie called that morning to say she wouldn't be in. Lester decided a visit to his best friend was in order.

He found Steph in her crappy apartment curled up on the couch in the fetal position. She was hugging her knees to her chest as she sobbed. Lester picked her up, sat down on the couch with her in his lap and he cradled her face to his chest.

"Shhh, it's OK, Beautiful, I've got you. It will be alright. Just cry it out," he spoke soothingly to her over and over as he stroked her curly hair.

Stephanie clung to him. She felt lost. "Please don't leave me, Les," she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Beautiful. I promise," he replied as he kissed the top of her head. Her sobs finally subsided and he felt her drift off to sleep. Lester gently picked her up, carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the unmade bed. He covered her with the blankets, toed off his boots and lay down next to her. Rolling to his side, he pulled her against him and cradled her as she slept, eventually falling asleep himself.

Several hours later, Lester felt her begin to stir. "I'm broken, Les," she whispered as she turned toward him and began to cry again.

"No, Beautiful, you aren't. You may feel that way right now, and you still might tomorrow and the next day, but eventually you won't. I'll help you. The guys will help you. We love you, Steph, and we're here for you," he said as he reached his hand up to gently wipe away her tears with his thumb.

_Fucking Morelli, her fucking mother, the fucking Burg…why can't they see how special she is? Why do they want to break her spirit?_ Lester wondered to himself as he had so often since she came into his life.

Lester tilted her chin up so he could look into the blue pools of her eyes as he told her, "Beautiful, Morelli cheated on you. He is the idiot and it isn't your fault. I don't care what your mother or the Burg has to say about it. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I wouldn't marry him. I wouldn't settle down and grow up and have a family. That is why I'm broken, Les. I'm not doing what a good Burg girl is supposed to do," she said as she turned away from him. "I'm not a good little Burg housewife, that is why Dickie cheated with Joyce and Joe cheated with Terri!"

Lester shot up out of the bed, grabbed Stephanie, and stood her in front of the mirror, "Stephanie Michelle Plum, that is your mother talking, not you! Take a good look, Beautiful, and answer a question for me? Is this how you want to be or do you want to fly?" Lester stared into her eyes in the mirror.

He saw the spark start to come back in her baby blues, she stood up a little straighter, and with a slight smile she answered, "I want to fly, Les. You're right, I don't want to be a Burg housewife, I want to be Wonder Woman. Will you help me?"

"Of course, Beautiful, what are best friends for? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to train me. I'm tired of rolling around in garbage, the betting by the cops, cars blowing up. It is time I grew up, but my way. I can't trust in luck anymore. I can't expect Ranger and the rest of you guys to continually save my ass. I need to do it myself."

Lester grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her, "I've been waiting for you to ask for training, Beautiful, I can't wait to have you under or on top of me on the mats!"

Stephanie laughed, "You're incorrigible, Lester Santos!"

"Oh, Beautiful, you have no idea what I could do with a little encouragement!" he wiggled his eyebrows at her once again as he gave her a wolfish grin.

"In your dreams, Santos, in your dreams!"

_Oh Beautiful, you have no idea how many of those dreams I've had. If you only knew just how deeply I am in love with you…._

**###################################**

**Three months before the mission**

Lester had been true to his word, and with the help of the other Merry Men, Stephanie was trained in self defense and takedown techniques, lock and handcuff picking, proficiency with her gun, knife throwing, and they even got her to exercise.

Steph didn't mind exercising with Les because he made it fun for her. Instead of dragging her out of bed each morning or hauling her kicking and screaming to the gym, he rewarded her with something special for each milestone she reached.

The first time she ran a mile without whining Les took her shopping at Macy's and he didn't complain once at how many pairs of shoes she tried on. For a reward of his own, Les tried to get her to let him pick out something for her to try on at Victoria's Secret, but she managed to get out of that when he was called away to help with the takedown of a high bond skip. Every time she remembered the puppy dog look on Lester's face when he got that phone call made Stephanie smile.

As the months went along and the better she got at her training, she found that she was spending a lot of time with Lester doing various activities as her reward. They went out for meals, dancing, movies, and even a Ranger's hockey game. Her best friend treated Stephanie better than any boyfriend she'd ever had. With Lester's help, she really was flying, and she had more confidence in herself than ever before.

At the end of her training, Stephanie passed the Rangeman employment test. However, she was shocked when Tank offered her a full time position, as she had only taken the test to prove to herself that she had trained hard enough to still be a bounty hunter for Vinnie. Tank assured her that Ranger would be very happy if she took the job and would be as proud of her as the rest of the Merry Men were at what she'd accomplished when he returned home.

As her final reward for passing the test, Lester had taken Stephanie to a 5 star restaurant in New York City to celebrate. She tried to object to how much money he was spending on her, but Les waved it off and said it was only money and he had plenty. It meant more to him to see her face light up while he treated her the way a lady should be treated.

"What are you thinking about over there, Beautiful?" Les asked. They were two hours in to their four hour surveillance shift and Lester was surprised that Stephanie had been quiet for so long. After five minutes of sitting in the SUV, being still would usually get to her.

"Just thinking about the past few months and even though we've been spending a lot of time together, we aren't together 24/7. I realized I haven't heard anything about any ladies you picked up at a club; actually, I haven't heard anything about you going clubbing at all. Losing your touch, Santos?" she teased with a grin on her face.

Just as he was about to confess that he hadn't been picking up girls at clubs for a long time and most of the stories he told her were from several years ago, Stephanie caught sight of their skip and the question was forgotten.

**A/N 2 - Let me know what you think! Did I make the right decision to continue the story? Please read and respond. It helps me write faster!**


	3. White Knight

**A/N - Several of you have asked the time frame of this story in relation to canon. It doesn't exactly have one, however, I am firmly one of those who feels that after TS the series went to hell in a hand basket. I am firmly a Babe in regards to canon, but have no problems (obviously) with Tart in the FF world. As far as I'm concerned with canon, "One Ranger is all you'll ever need," says it all. I haven't fully read any book after TS but have skimmed or read summaries. The Dickie incident should have been beyond enough for Steph to kick Morelli to the curb in any other universe much less Real Life. The Vordo was stupid and was an excuse to have her sleep with Ranger again in a poorly written manner. Hawaii? Really? They posed as a married couple to catch a skip. Never caught said skip because all they could do was have wild monkey sex but it wasn't actually written about and when Joe (and don't get me started on the fact that she invited him in the first place) showed up instead of Steph telling him to get lost she let him in and he fought with Ranger and she tazed them both? Really? You've been having Ranger loving for like a week and then you let Morelli in and get mad at both of them for fighting? Just taze JoMo, shove him into the hallway all trussed up, call the cops and go back to jumping Ranger's bones! The storyline where she helps Ranger save the company from the kids robbing clients is the only redeeming one in any book after 12. So, let's go with this...It is after 12 and the robbery incidents occurred and Steph helped but in my time frame those incidents happened within a few months. Does that work for you guys? Works for me! LOL. Oh and I don't care if they are in the old or new Bonds office. Irrelevant to this story.**

**Thanks again to all of you for the reviews! I haven't answered my Chapter 2 reviewers yet, but hope to this weekend and thanks for all the guest reviews. I appreciate your comments. To the guest reviewer who wanted chapter 1 to stand alone, I get it and kind of wanted it to also, but several people had already put it on alert so I continued it here. I will probably post this at Plum archives and some other sites with the first chapter as a standalone and then pick up this story as something separate starting with Chapter 2.**

**Again not mine, just playing. I'd like to keep Les. I know I can't. Technically he belongs to JE but she only mentioned him in one book and barely. However, in the FF universe his character has grown and he belongs to all of us. I hope you appreciate my contribution to the Lester Santos mythos. To me, he is a bad ass with the heart of a romantic, an artist's soul, a reformed ladies' man, and has a wicked sense of humor. **

**Please review. It does my heart good. Let me know what you like and what you don't. Lines you like and ones you don't. I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow.**

**XxTartLoverxX - as for our version of the "deal", this chapter means one more Lifetime of Love and two more Centerfold chapters! I said more of this story for more of both of yours! See, I'm an opportunist like Ranger! (If you haven't read these stories or Home her other story, please do! She's a great writer and I love her story lines! I can't wait to see what she comes up with next!) I'd also like to thank her for letting me bounce ideas for this story off of her. She isn't my beta, but my idea checker. She had a preview of tomorrow's chapter and I hope you all like it as much as she did!**

**Sorry for the massive A/N! Not mine, just playing!**

**Chapter 3 – White Knight**

"Les, he's coming out the back!" Stephanie yelled out to her partner.

Before he could get around to the back of the house from his position in the front, Stephanie had already taken the skip down singlehandedly. As he was running toward her, Lester saw the skip try to grab her. His heart was jumping out of his chest when she moved to block the guy, kicked him in the gut and then swept the skip's legs from under him. She had his arms trussed behind the guy and was sitting on his back when Les stopped in front of her. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Shit, Beautiful, I about had a heart attack when he reached out to grab you! Damn, you looked HOT taking him down!" Les gave her a wolfish grin and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Stephanie laughed, "Come on you big flirt, let's get this turkey back into a pen. I'm ready for some lunch."

"Pino's?" he asked as he grabbed the skip off the ground and hauled him to the SUV. It wasn't Lester's fault the guy was clumsy and fell a few times on the way.

"You know I'm always up for Pino's. Is that my reward for the takedown?" she grinned at him.

Lester shoved the scumbag in the back of the SUV and closed the door, "Beautiful, I can think of a better reward than just Pino's, you know. Those badass moves turned me on!"

Steph just shook her head as he flashed a sexy grin her way, "Oh Mr. Santos, you do flatter a girl! Come on! Let's get going before the beast in my stomach decides to make its presence known."

Les helped her into the passenger side of the SUV with Stephanie still shaking her head at him and closed the door. He walked to the driver's side thinking he's been permanently banished to the friend zone.

_Shit. But at least it is better than nothing._

**#########################################**

After dropping off the skip and picking up their body receipt at TPD, they arrived at Pino's for lunch. Les opened the door for Stephanie and entered behind her when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide, and the voice Santos hated most in the world spoke the worst nickname of all time.

"Cupcake."

"Don't call me that, Joe. I see you've returned from your "undercover" assignment. Excuse us we're on our lunch break and in a hurry," Steph replied coolly as she moved to step around him but Morelli stepped into her path again.

"Out of the way, Morelli, like the lady said, we're in a hurry," Lester said with a deadly edge to his voice. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed several cops scattered around. Luckily Eddie Gazarra, Stephanie's cousin in law, was one of them. Eddie looked at Les and gave a nod. He knew they had an ally when this went bad as it usually does when Morelli is involved.

"I take it Manoso is still out of town, Cupcake. You got the minions taking care of your needs now?" Morelli sneered and looked at Lester, "I don't see a lady here, Santos, just the Rangeman whore."

Stephanie gasped at Morelli's words. Before anyone knew what was happening, Lester had a hold of Joe with both hands, hauled him outside, slammed him against the building and pinned him there. Several people had followed them out and Eddie kept Stephanie behind him in order to prevent her from trying to get between the two men.

"Let me go, Santos! I'm a cop and I'll arrest you for assaulting an officer!" Morelli yelled in Lester's face.

"I don't give a shit if you are a cop or not, Morelli. You will never disrespect Stephanie in that manner again. I've had to standby and listen for years as you've berated her. I won't listen to it again. She broke up with you because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants. You were the one who wasn't smart enough to know a good thing when you had it. The only whore here is you, _Officer_," Lester said in a tone that has made many a man shit his pants. "Now, apologize to the lady, and so help me, if you call her Cupcake, I'll break you in half."

Joe looked into Lester's deadly gaze, and choked out, "I'm sorry, Stephanie."

Lester released him, nodded at Eddie, smiled at Stephanie and held out his hand to her, "Ready for lunch, Beautiful?"

Looking into his face, Stephanie felt something shift and change within her as she took his offered hand. She couldn't quite identify what it was and would have to think about it later, but for now she could live in Denial Land.

"Sure, Les, let's go," and they walked towards the door once again.

"Fucking bitch," Morelli whispered.

Suddenly, Joe was on his ass out cold because Eddie Gazzarra had decked him before Les could do it himself.

"Damn, that felt good! I've wanted to deck that fucker for years for disrespecting my family!" Eddie grinned at Stephanie as he flexed his stinging hand.

**###########################################**

**Eight weeks before the mission**

The Burg grapevine was once again abuzz with news about Stephanie Plum and Joe Morelli. The difference this time was that it was Stephanie who was regarded as the injured party. It had been months since the Bombshell Bounty Hunter had rolled in garbage, blown up a car, or broken a Merry Man. TPD had suspended all betting pools as she continued to impress them with her newly developed skills. Stephanie was no longer a joke. Instead she was a respected employee of Rangeman, LLC. The Burg wives of the officers were regaled with stories of Stephanie's impressive skills instead of her disasters. The Burg view of Ms. Plum was beginning to change.

Joe Morelli on the other hand, was now disgraced in the eyes of the Burg elite. Not only had he cheated on Stephanie with the mob Princess, but he'd called her a whore in public, and at Pino's no less! Several days later, Joe was caught by Terri with Joyce Barnhardt. It was the final straw for his bosses in Trenton and Joe was forced to accept a transfer or he'd be busted down to a traffic cop. Morelli was smart enough to take the transfer and haul his sorry ass out of Trenton. Bobby, Lester and Tank followed him out of town to make sure he left.

Lester and Eddie were praised for their handling of Morelli, and how they stuck up for a lady. Burg mothers and their single daughters were ecstatic to hear that that nice Mr. Santos was single and so attractive.

Stephanie took great joy in teasing Lester and his new status. Everywhere they went in the Burg, the single ladies were flocking to say hello and slip him their numbers. Once upon a time, Lester would have loved this kind of attention, but not anymore. There was only one Burg girl's attention he wanted, but the only way he was getting that was as nothing more than a friend.

_Oh well, I'll take what I can get, it is better than nothing….._

**##################################**

Stephanie was feeling better than ever. Her father had called her not long after the "incident at Pino's" as it was now referred to, asking to speak to Lester. She put the phone on speaker and was shocked when her Dad thanked Lester for sticking up for his daughter and showing the Burg and her mother what an asshole Morelli truly was and how that scumbag was not good enough for his Pumpkin. He even extended an invitation, not a command appearance, for dinner when their schedules allowed. They accepted but did not give a firm date, as Steph wasn't quite ready to see her mother yet.

When Lester asked her why, she told him it was because her Mother had yet to apologize for her behavior. No apology, no Stephanie.

"I'm proud of you, Beautiful," Lester told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course, once she finds out, you know she'll apologize just so she can have the honor of bragging to everyone that the 'White Knight of Rangeman' graced her dinner table with his presence and ate her pot roast!" Stephanie laughed as Lester groaned at her new nickname for him.

While she enjoyed teasing Lester, Steph really did feel like he was her own White Knight. He'd been there for her through so much the past few months. Stephanie knew how lucky she was to have Lester in her corner as one of her best friends. However, no matter how many changes she had gone through the past few months and how much stronger she was, Stephanie still had a firm grip on her role as the Queen of Denial Land.

Good Queen Stephanie continued to ignore the other feelings that were lurking in her heart concerning the White Knight Lester. Of course, there was also the question of the Dark Knight Ranger, but she DEFINITELY wasn't thinking about that one…..


	4. A Chick Flick and Realizations

**A/N - Only 9 reviews for the last chapter, I hope it didn't suck...please review! It helps encourage me to keep going!**

**Several of you have asked about Ranger, and well he'll be back soon, probably the next chapter.**

**I'd also ask a little help from you guys, I'm looking for a story where Steph was going to marry Joe. Ranger talks to her outside the rehearsal dinner and tries to talk her out of it but Joe shows up and takes her off. She ends up going to Ranger but I can't remember how and which story it is. Anyone know what it is?**

**Not mine just playing…..**

**Chapter 4 – A Chick Flick and Realizations**

**Seven weeks before the mission**

Lester knocked on Stephanie's door with Chinese food and beer. It was movie night, and Steph had decided she was going to force him to watch chick flicks. He'd put up a half hearted fight because bad asses don't watch chick flicks, but really Lester didn't care what they watched as long as they were spending time together. It was like dating only without the benefits…

Stephanie opened the door and the routine they'd perfected over the past few months began. Lester leaned down and Steph gave him a peck on the cheek as he walked in. He went to the living room, unpacked the bags of food and opened the containers. Stephanie grabbed two beers, opened them, grabbed some silverware, and joined Lester on the sofa. No plates were necessary as they shared the food straight from the containers.

"So, what chick flick did you decide to torture me with tonight, Beautiful? Lester asked as he picked up the container of Mongolian Chicken and dug in.

"_Leap Year_, it stars Amy Adams. It isn't too sappy, so I think you'll be able to tolerate it," Steph grinned and pointed the remote at the TV to start the movie.

They passed the food between them and watched in companionable silence. Once they were finished eating, Lester stretched out his legs in front of him and his right arm across the back of the couch. Stephanie scooted closer, pulled her legs up under her, and then snuggled into Lester's side as he wrapped his arm around her.

Stephanie felt safe and secure snuggled up to Lester in their movie watching position. She took a deep breath and her senses were filled with smell of Acqua Di Gio cologne. The scent evoked a feeling of home and love.

_Holy shit! Did I really just think those things associated with Lester? Could I be falling in love with Lester? What about Ranger? Damn it, do I love two men, AGAIN? _

Lester felt Stephanie stiffen and looked down at her expressive face. There was some kind of war going on in her head. She looked up and caught his eye for a second and then looked away with a pink tinge on her cheeks. Whatever she had been thinking about, Lester could see wasn't resolved as Stephanie returned her attention to the movie effectively returning to Denial Land once again.

**###################################**

**Six weeks before the mission**

Lester knew his day would suck from the moment he woke up.

Stephanie had the day off and he knew he probably wouldn't see her as she had plans with Lula and Connie for a spa day and then a girl's night out. There was a mountain of paperwork on his desk that had to be completed, so he was stuck in the office all day.

By 18:00, he was exhausted from completing the mindless paperwork. Les was ready to head downstairs to grab a Corona from his fridge and watch the hockey game when Tank appeared in his office.

"Binkie is down with the stomach flu. I need you to fill in on his surveillance shift with Brett at 22:00," Tank ordered.

"OK, but I'm taking a nap first. I hate doing fucking paperwork," Lester muttered as Tank chuckled.

In his apartment, Lester toed off his boots, set the alarm for 21:30 and lay down in his bed, too tired to even contemplate dinner.

Too soon, his alarm went off and he got up, ate a snack, put on his boots and met Brett downstairs in the garage for their shift.

Four mind and ass numbing hours later that were spent mostly thinking about Stephanie, Lester dropped Brett off at his apartment on Broad Street and instead of driving back to Haywood, he found himself turning down Hamilton and pulling into Steph's parking lot.

He felt a pull toward her. It had been a shit day and maybe he could take a page out of Ranger's book and just watch her sleep for little while. Lester picked her useless locks and let himself in. Quietly he made his way into her bedroom and sat down in the chair in the corner by the window.

Silently he watched as she slept. The rise and fall of her steady breathing seem to calm him. _Yeah, I get why Ranger would do this._

Just as he was getting ready to leave, Stephanie stirred in her sleep and turned to look at him.

"Les, what are you doing here? Are you OK?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm OK, Beautiful, it has just been a crappy day and I missed you. That's all. I was just leaving…."

"Come on, lay down. It is late and you look tired," she patted the pillow next to her.

Lester moved to the side of the bed she indicated and just as he was about to toe off his boots, he realized this was a bad idea. He didn't think he could control himself if he lay down next to her. He was overcome with the need to make love to her. Les wanted her so badly he could feel the desire consuming him.

"Steph, I…" he stammered as he wiped his hand over his face trying to control the emotions he knew he was displaying instead of the careful "friend" mask he always wore around her. "I have to go. I'm sorry, Beautiful, I shouldn't have come here. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he turned to leave when suddenly she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward where she was kneeling at the edge of the bed.

Stephanie raised her head to look at him, her baby blue eyes bore into his and he felt her gaze in the depths of his soul. Lester dropped to his knees on the floor beside the bed in order to level their eyes. She leaned toward him and cupped his cheeks with her hands. Suddenly, her soft lips were on his and he was lost in the feelings her kiss evoked in him. In an attempt to deepen the kiss, his tongue sought entrance into her mouth.

Lester felt he knew what heaven tasted like when her mouth opened and his tongue touched hers. The dance was slow and tender, gentle and loving, everything a first kiss should be. Les reluctantly broke away from her lips and touched his forehead to hers as they each tried to catch their breath. When his breathing had finally slowed down, he pulled back and looked into Stephanie's eyes that were the deepest color of blue he'd ever seen. The ocean of her eyes pulled him in and Lester found himself pleading to his love.

"Steph, Baby, I love you so much. Even if it is only for tonight, please let me love you. Please I need you and just once I want to show you just how much I love you. Please, Baby, please…."

"Lester," a male voice said insistently and he felt his body shaking.

_What the fuck? _It was suddenly dark and his Beautiful was gone.

"Lester, dude, wake up!"

He opened his eyes as Bobby continued to shake him insistently.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" Les asked exasperatedly.

"Brett's been trying to call you for 10 minutes and when he got to your door and heard your alarm going off. When you didn't answer the door, he thought maybe you caught the flu from Binkie. He called me to get in here and check on you thinking you were sick. Man, he was right, you're sick alright but not with the flu. Your cousin would kick your ass if he heard you talking in your sleep about Bomber like that!"

"Shut up, Bobby. Leave me the fuck alone," Les yelled as he got up out of bed and groaned at the painful erection he was sporting from his dream. _Shit._

"You've got a death wish, man. Ranger may be family, but he won't take too kindly to you poaching on his woman," Bobby glared at Lester.

"Fuck you, Bobby! Ranger doesn't own her. Stephanie isn't his, she isn't mine, and she doesn't belong to anyone except herself. She is a person not a fucking possession and I'm tired of people treating her that way!"

"Holy shit, I was just giving you crap, brother, but damn, you do have it bad for Bomber don't you?"

**A/N 2 - Poor Lester...I know I was kind of mean to him with this. But, I couldn't help it. Next chapter will be a talk between Les and Bobby and most likely Ranger will return! Please review! Tell me what you like and what you don't. Thanks!**


	5. Confessions, Girl Talk & A Return

**A/N - Here you go everyone, a super sized chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I stink at responding but I read and appreciate every one! It makes my day whenever the e-mail notification goes off from FanFiction with a new review, follow or favorite! Please continue to review and tell me what you like, don't like or where you think the story might go.**

**To my dear XxTartLoverxX, here is my part of the deal. Now, please post a new chapter of Lifetime before your readers come after you with pitch forks for your cliffie!**

**Not mine, just playing, but I really want to keep Lester. Pretty please? With sugar on top?**

**Chapter 5 - Confessions, Girl Talk & a Return  
**

_"Fuck you, Bobby! Ranger doesn't own her. Stephanie isn't his, she isn't mine, and she doesn't belong to anyone except herself. She is a person not a fucking possession and I'm tired of people treating her that way!"_

_"Holy shit, I was just giving you crap, brother, but damn, you do have it bad for Bomber don't you?"_

"I'm in love with her, man. I have been almost since the day I met her," Lester ran his hand over his face as he paced the room.

"Does she know? You guys have been spending a lot of time together and you became a freaking Burg hero when you defended her to Morelli."

"I haven't told her. I can't, Bobby, not with Ranger in the wind. You know me better than that. I wouldn't move in on a brother, especially one who is on a mission. Steph and I have been spending time as friends, best friends, but that's it."

Bobby just looked at his friend as he continued to pace. He'd never seen Les like this.

"I had this under control, Brown, I swear I did! For YEARS, I was happy to one be of her best friends and being able to hang out sometimes. I was good with that. Everything changed since she dumped Morelli and we've spent practically every day together. The more time I spend with her, the more I learn about her, the harder I fall for her. I'm in deep here, Bobby, so deep that when Ranger gets back and if he decides he wants her, I don't know if I can step aside and just stay in the friend zone if he doesn't treat her right," Lester sat down on the bed and hung his head in his hands.

"The kicker is, she's told me about the 'relationship' she has with Ranger, and how she was treated by the Dick and then that Asshat Morelli. Not a single one of them ever took her out on a date, not even Ranger and he has more money than God! Ranger keeps her on a fucking yo-yo. My _cousin_ made a deal with her to get her into bed, for God's sake, then sent her back to the Asshat!"

"He did what? Are you shitting me? Fuck, Lester, he did that and yet you still won't make a move? Damn, you're a better man than me," Bobby sat there shaking his head at Ranger's behavior.

"Every man she's ever been involved with has treated her like shit. I've been there for her as a friend. I've taken her places and treated her like a lady. She hasn't given any indication that she has feelings beyond friendship for me, so I won't take advantage and make a move on her. I won't be one of those guys, even if it means I am only her friend for the rest of my life," Lester explained.

"Damn, Santos, you are spilling your guts like a woman!" Bobby and Lester looked up in surprise when they heard the big booming voice of Tank as he entered the room.

"How much did you hear?" Lester asked.

"Enough to know that Ranger is going to get called to the mats when he gets back and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only man in this room ready to kick his ass," Tank stated with a sigh.

"Do you think he's going to make a serious play for her when he gets back?" Lester asked with a pained look on his face.

"I don't know considering he has always been a stubborn ass where she is concerned. Good news, though, you don't have to wait too long to find out, Santos! I just got word that Ranger is on his way to DC for his debrief. He'll be back within the week," Tank advised as he clapped his hand on Lester's back.

"Shit. I'm a dead man."

**#############################################**

**The next day**

Lester had just finished setting the table when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come on in, it's open," he called out.

Stephanie's nose was assaulted with the fabulous aroma emanating from the kitchen.

"Lester, what's for dinner? It smells wonderful!" she said as she made her way to the dining room.

"Arroz con Pollo, Cuban chicken and rice, it's my grandmother's recipe," he replied.

Lester pulled out a chair for her and gave her a peck on the cheek, "How was your day, Honey?"

Stephanie giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Smartass."

"Always," he grinned at her as he fixed her plate and set it in front of her.

"It was pretty good. I actually cleared my inbox of searches and managed to come down here before Rodriguez had a chance to fill it up again. What does he actually do around here anyway? He gives me all the searches! Oh my God, Les, this is delicious!" she moaned as she quickly took another bite.

"I'm glad you like it, Beautiful," he replied as he adjusted himself and shook his head. "Eating with you is always an experience, Steph."

Stephanie gave him a Burg death glare and then rolled her eyes at him, "I appreciate good food. You should take it as a compliment!"

"I do, Beautiful, I do," _but I'd rather you were making those noises because of something besides my cooking._

"I got some news that might interest you," Stephanie looked up at Lester with curiosity, "Ranger should be home by this time next week. Tank got word that he is on his way to DC for his debrief."

Lester watched as Stephanie's eyes widened at the news.

"That's good, I'm glad he's OK."

"I'll miss spending so much time with you, Beautiful," Lester sighed as he poured them each a glass of wine.

Stephanie looked at him curiously, "Why? What does Ranger coming back have to do with us spending time together? Ranger and I are just friends, Les."

Lester could see the war starting in her head again and wished he knew which side was winning.

Stephanie was trying to figure out why things would have to change with Lester just because Ranger was coming home.

_Ranger doesn't "do" relationships. It isn't like he'll be hanging out with me when he gets back. Ranger has never spent the kind of time with me like Les has. Ranger doesn't take me out places like Les does…_

She looked up and thought she saw a sad look on Lester's face.

_Oh my God! What if Lester hasn't been spending all this time with me just because he's my friend? It has been almost like we were dating, but he's never put any moves on me, and never asked for anything in return. _

_No, that can't be it, Lester is a player. He wouldn't be interested in me when he can get any girl he wants. Just look at him! He's gorgeous!_

_Les knew how upset I was after the Joe debacle, he's just been nice to me. Been a friend, that's all….._

"Beautiful, I'm pretty sure Ranger thinks of you as more than a friend. I'm sure he'll make his move once he finds out Morelli is out of the picture," Lester was trying very hard to maintain his 'I'm just your friend' face as he reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Well, I doubt that. But, hey look at the bright side, you'll have more time to take out one of the girls who keep throwing their numbers at you!" she smiled at him as her heart broke just a little at the thought. She looked down at her plate so he wouldn't see her face.

"Stephanie, look at me please," he implored. "I really haven't been a player for a while, most of the stories I told you about picking up chicks were from years ago. I don't care about any of those girls who keep giving me their numbers. The only Burg girl I want to spend time with is you."

_Tread lightly, Santos. You promised yourself that you wouldn't make a move. _

"Lester, I-" Stephanie was interrupted by the ringing of Les' cell phone.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful, I have to take this, its Tank," he apologized as he looked at the caller id.

"Yo…..Tonight?...Yeah, give me 20," Les disconnected the call.

"What's going on? Everything OK?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, I have to go. We've got a takedown of a high dollar skip tonight, and now Hal's down with the flu too, so I have to take his place. I'm sorry that our evening has to be cut short, Beautiful," Lester kissed the top of her head and began clearing the table.

"It's OK. I'll clean up and let myself out. Be careful, Les," she replied as she gave him a hug.

"Always," he hugged her back, kissed the top of her head and then left.

Stephanie had a lot to think about as she cleaned up Les's kitchen. After the last dish was stacked in the dishwasher, Stephanie knew what she needed to do.

She flipped open her cell phone and pressed speed dial number 3, "Lou? I need an emergency meeting. Can you meet me at my place in an hour or so?"

"Of course, I'll grab a bottle of wine. I'll let Lenny know and be there soon," Mary Lou replied. Looking at her husband she let him know, "Emergency meeting." Knowingly, he nodded as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed out.

**#############################################**

Stephanie was glad that Lou remembered their code as they hadn't used it since before Mary Lou had her boys. When they were seniors in high school, they had solemnly sworn that even as adults if one of them called an "emergency meeting" then the other would come no matter what. It was kind of silly, but it made them feel better at the time when their lives were taking different paths and they were afraid of losing their lifelong friendship.

Mary Lou pulled into the parking lot at the same time as Stephanie and they went up together. Lou managed to wait until they each had a glass of wine and had settled down on the couch before she asked, "OK, what has prompted this emergency meeting? Frankly, I expected it more after your breakup with Joe, than now. So, what's going on?"

"I think I love two men again, Lou," Steph sighed, completely exasperated with the situation. "Why do I do this to myself?"

"OK, Ranger and who? If I had to guess, I'd say Lester," Mary Lou replied.

"How did you know?"

"Please, the man stuck up for you with Morelli. Every time I talk to you it is Les this, Les took me here, Les and I did this. Not to mention the fact that since Lester hasn't taken out a single woman who has given him her number, the grapevine thinks either the two of you are together or he is gay and I'm pretty sure he isn't gay," Lou explained.

"I hadn't heard the gay rumor. Poor Les, hero one minute, gay the next, I can't wait to tell him that one," Steph laughed.

"OK, what's the problem here, Stephanie? Do you think Lester doesn't have feelings for you? Because if that is what you think, then I must tell you that you are blind as a bat! I've only met him a few times and I can tell you that man has had it bad for you for years, but he wouldn't act on it because of Ranger," Mary Lou took a sip of wine before continuing.

"After the Joe debacle, he's been there for you. He's actually taken you places, which is more than I can say for any other guy you've gone out with, even Ranger. Stephanie, that man has been wooing you!"

"Mary Lou, if he's been wooing me, then why hasn't he made a move? I mean zilch, nothing, nada. Lester hasn't done anything to make me think he has feelings for me other than friendship," Stephanie sighed sadly.

"I swear, Stephanie Michelle Plum, for someone so smart, you are incredibly dense sometimes! Ranger is still 'in the wind', right?" Stephanie nodded.

"Lester won't make a move because of Ranger! He knows the two of you have feelings for each other, and he isn't going to move in on his friend's woman while he is on a mission. Shit, Stephanie, wake up! Lester is a gentleman and he has been treating you like a lady, and the last thing he wants to do is treat you like the other assholes you've been with! He's going to give Ranger a chance with you, but I guarantee you, if Ranger doesn't step up, then Lester will. Now, the question is, who do YOU want to be with, Steph?" Mary Lou looked at Stephanie with her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know. I've loved Ranger for so long now, and I've always wondered if he'd ever step up and try for a relationship. Now, I've got feelings for Lester too, but they are new and I'm so confused, Lou. What do I do?" Stephanie grabbed her wine glass and swirled it around hoping that some answers would suddenly appear in the red liquid.

"Stephanie, you need to think about what it is you want out of a relationship, and which one of them can give it to you. What are the differences between them? Which one of them can step up and give you what you want and need? For once in your life, Hon, think about what YOU want, not what everyone else wants for you. The only person who can make this decision is you, and I really hope you'll leave Denial Land for awhile and think this through and make a decision. A real one, not that back and forth crap like you did between Joe and Ranger," Mary Lou hugged her friend and rose to leave.

"With that advice, I'm going to go home. If you need to talk, then call me. But right now, I can't help you with this anymore. YOU need to figure it out."

After walking Mary Lou out, Stephanie went to her room, got in her thinking position and began to think for the first time in a long time about what SHE really wanted while Good Queen Stephanie of Denial Land was left to brood in the corner.

**##############################################**

**Five weeks before the mission**

"Report."

"Hello to you too, Carlos, have a good trip?" Tank replied into his phone.

"Ha ha, Pierre. Now, report," Ranger barked back. He was in no mood for Tank's antics.

"Company is good. Profits were up last quarter, and we added a new full time employee here in Trenton," Tank would let Stephanie tell him about passing the employment test.

"And Stephanie?" Ranger asked.

"She's good. She still has the same car as before you left, and no stalkers."

"The cop?"

"No longer in the picture and hasn't been in months. This time it is permanent. Carlos, as your friend and hers, I need to advise you that when you get back here you need to either shit or get off the pot where Stephanie is concerned," Tank braced himself for the reaction.

"Excuse me?" Ranger growled.

"I'm serious, man; you can't keep messing with Stephanie like you have been. You need to decide if you are going to finally try and have a real relationship with her or you need to let her go to find someone who wants to be with her the way she deserves. I'm telling you to stop being a chicken shit where Stephanie Plum is concerned because there is a long line of guys who are ready to step up to the plate if you won't," Tank informed his friend. "I'm telling you, Ranger, that you will lose her if you don't get your head out of your ass!"

"Who exactly is it that is at the head of this line, Tank?" Ranger asked in an icy tone.

"No one has made a move on her, if that is what you are asking. But, it won't be long if you don't step up. Every man here loves Stephanie, and they are tired of seeing her hurt, especially if the person who hurts her is you," no way was Tank going to give up Santos. It was one thing to give advice to his friend, but he wasn't going to give up his brother either.

"My plane was just called, I land at 18:00," Ranger disconnected the call.

**########################################**

It took every ounce of control Ranger had not to throw his phone against the nearest wall. He'd only end up detained by the TSA if he did. Instead, he took a deep breath and boarded the plane. Once he was in his seat, he let his mind go as he stared out the window.

_Motherfucker! The cop is FINALLY out of the picture, and before I can get home and make Stephanie my woman for real, my men are already looking to move in? What the fuck?_

_Tank said no one has made a move, but he obviously knows that at least one of them wants to. Why now? Just because the cop is out of the picture? What the hell happened while I've been gone? _

_Can I make a relationship with Babe work? Does she want one with me? _

_What about all the crap I've said to keep her at arm's length? Shit, I may have screwed this up before I even had a chance to make it work!_

**A/N 2 - I hope everyone doesn't want to kill me for ending it here, but hey Ranger is back and has some things to think about. Let me know if you think he should go right back to Haywood and have a talk with BLT or should he go to see Stephanie to find out what is going on? Has Stephanie continued to leave the Good Queen Stephanie brooding in a corner? Has Steph figured out what SHE really wants instead of listening to everyone else? I hope to have a chapter up tomorrow, but it could be Wednesday. Please review! Seriously, it feeds my muse and without her, I have nothing!**


	6. The Mats and The List

**A/N - Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. A killer migraine and RL got in the way!**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! They make my day! I'm sorry I suck at responding but I love them and they keep my muse fed! Please keep reviewing and let me know what you like and what you don't! Constructive criticism is always good!**

**I would like to think my friend XxTartLoverxX for her help with this chapter! She has helped me so much by bouncing ideas for this story with me! Thanks for helping me when I'm stuck too!**

**This one is pretty super sized too, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6**

Almost half of the Merry Men were out of action with the flu, so Lester had been really busy filling in while Stephanie stayed in the office due to the overwhelming number of searches that needed to be done. She was in the building during the day and Les was out in the field every night, so this left Stephanie with plenty of time to think about what she wanted for her life.

Looking over the list, Steph decided she needed to call in re-enforcements. "Lou, can you come over? I need your help."

**################################################**

"Santos, what's this latest rumor I hear that you're gay? One minute you are the Burg hero and now you're gay? I figured you were living it up with all the girls throwing their numbers at you, but according to Connie you haven't called anyone. What gives?" Cal was enjoying giving Lester crap. All the guys knew he'd been spending a lot of time with Bomber and figured he loved her just like everyone else at Rangeman Trenton.

"Shut up, Cal. I'm just not interested in those desperate Burg girls," Lester said and turned away.

"Maybe not the desperate ones, I can understand that. How about a 'Beautiful' one in particular?" Cal pulled at the tiger's tail as he made air quotes around the word Beautiful.

Before Lester could react, a silence fell over the control room floor. A silence that could only mean Ranger was back. _Fuck._

"Santos, Brown, my office now," Ranger barked as Tank followed him into the office.

Cal shot Lester a look that said _sorry dude, didn't mean to get you killed and I'll miss you._ Lester shot one back that just said _fuck you._

"I've got your back, man," Bobby whispered as they made their way to Ranger's office.

"Thanks," Lester whispered back as they entered the room and he shut the door behind them.

Ranger sat down at his desk, but Bobby, Lester and Tank remained standing in front of him with their arms crossed.

Ranger stood up and leaned over the desk eyeing them all, "What the fuck is going on?"

"We're calling you to the mats, Ranger," Tank looked Ranger in the eye as he put his hands at the edge of the desk and leaned toward Ranger's face.

"Really? What's the infraction, _Pierre_?" Ranger asked with a deadly edge to his voice.

"SOP states that if Stephanie Plum is hurt on a man's watch or due to his actions, he meets the Core Team on the mats. Stephanie was hurt due to YOUR actions, so we're calling you to the mats, _Carlos_," Tank replied with the same deadly edge. "Half an hour, cameras will be scrambled, and the gym will be cleared. No face shots if it can be helped because Little Girl will take us all down for this if she finds out."

Bobby, Lester and Tank turned and left the room as Ranger glared at their backs.

**################################################## ###**

"Ok, let me read them, Steph," Mary Lou held out her hand and Stephanie handed over the pieces of paper she'd poured her heart over during the last week to her BFF.

"I'll just read these out loud, who first?" Mary Lou asked.

"Ranger," Steph replied as she grabbed her wine glass and started to pace the room.

"Ranger Pros:

Smoking Hot

He is the Wizard and Batman

Helps me

Accepts me

Saves me

Ella (She cooks and cleans and makes me dessert)

Julie (she's sweet I like her)

Loyal

Gives me jobs and cars

Proud of me

Chemistry in spades (hot kisses in the alley)

Can't live without him in my life

"Cons:

Are there other women?

Sent me back to Morelli!

Doesn't do stupid things like relationships, marriage and babies (not sure I want marriage and babies so that could be OK), Entertainment line in his budget, and the other stupid shit he's said

Dangerous Job (duh, me too but he could get hurt!)

Goes off "in the wind"

He is Batman (see above, it is both a pro and a con)

Can't/won't open up and Can't talk about a lot of his life because it is classified

Eats twigs and berries and tries to make me eat them also

Can be bossy and controlling

SENT ME BACK TO MORELLI! (It is worth mentioning again because it was that bad)"

Mary Lou couldn't help but laugh, "Steph, you really put Ella as a Pro? I get Julie and that is sweet, but Ella? She has nothing to do with his character or who he is!"

"You are someone who cooks and cleans, plus she loves me and I love her, she's like an adopted Mom! And, really? If you could have a domestic goddess take care of you, wouldn't you jump on that?" Stephanie raised her eyebrows at Mary Lou.

"OK, good point, now Lester's list then we'll discuss.

" Pros:

Smoking Hot

Great friend

Loyal

Sweet

Funny

Gives his time

Takes me places

Is a gentleman (opens doors for me etc)

Eats real food

Accepts me

Helps me

Can't live without him in my life

Cons:

Ladies Man rep

Dangerous job (duh)

Can't talk about a lot of his past because it is classified

Can he open up? (If so moves to pro list)

Never made a move

Is there chemistry? (See above)"

Mary Lou finished reading the list, took a sip of her wine and looked at Stephanie while she paced the room, "Where is the list of what YOU want, Steph? We can't begin to figure out who is best for you if we don't have your list."

"I didn't make a list for me! I've been thinking about what I want, but I didn't write it down!" Stephanie began to pace faster and had a distressed look on her face.

"Calm down, Steph, we'll do it now. No big deal," Mary Lou picked up a pen so she could write the list.

**########################################**

Lester was standing in the gym with Bobby and Tank waiting for Ranger. The cameras were already scrambled and the guys had been informed that NO ONE was to be anywhere near the gym until they were informed otherwise.

All three were furious about Ranger's behavior toward Stephanie, but not as furious as Lester was. He was wound tight and could feel the adrenaline coursing through him as he bounced on his feet waiting for his chance to teach his cousin a lesson.

Ranger entered the room, climbed into the ring, and stood in front of the three men. "I've been away for almost six months, what exactly did I do to hurt Babe?"

"Infraction number 1, you keep Stephanie on a yo-yo and toy with her emotions. Infraction number 2, you made a fucking 'deal' with her to get her to sleep with you. Infraction number 3, after said 'deal' was fulfilled you sent her back to Morelli which caused her to still be with the jackass when she caught him cheating on her. You did such a number on her, _Carlos_ that she stayed with that asshole because she thought you didn't want her. Between you, Morelli, and her mother she felt like she was broken. That is why you are being called to the mats," Lester could barely contain his rage as he listed the ways Stephanie had been hurt.

Ranger was furious that his men were calling him out on his personal life! This shit was none of their business! When Lester said that Stephanie felt broken after finding out about Morelli, Ranger suddenly felt like he'd been punched in the gut because he never wanted his Babe to feel that way. She was the strongest person he knew; she just needed to have more confidence in herself…

Bobby, Lester and Tank saw as the realization of the damage his actions had caused hit Ranger. Gone for a moment was the blank face as they could see the guilt and shame cross his face before the mask came down again.

Bobby and Lester moved back as Tank stepped up to take on Ranger for the first infraction.

**######################################**

"Is that it?" Mary Lou asked as she looked up from the list she'd written as Stephanie spoke.

"Yep, I think so, read it back to me," Stephanie refilled her wine glass and continued to pace back and forth.

"Fidelity, respect, communication, love, romance, common interests, accepting, and encouraging, these are all good qualities for a solid relationship. Now let's break it down further, which three are the most important to you and you why?" Mary Lou looked up at Stephanie expectantly.

"The most important one is obvious, fidelity. Too many men have cheated on me for that not to be the most important. Second, would be two of them I guess, accepting and encouraging. I still want to fly, so I need someone who accepts and encourages that about me. Third, hmmmm, probably communication," Mary Lou chuckled at that.

"Wait, hear me out! I know I SUCK at it," Stephanie smiled back, "But that doesn't mean that it isn't important to me. I'm not saying there have to be heartfelt confessions of feelings constantly or anything, but at least be willing to talk about things. It doesn't matter what, stories about childhood, how you had a bad day, and yeah the feelings stuff too. Joe and I just argued, and we didn't listen to each other. I already knew his history, so we didn't talk about that. He hid stuff from me that I should have been told because it affected me like the Dickie situation. Plus, I don't want a relationship like my parents have. They NEVER talk about anything except food, and that just isn't what I want for myself. So, that is why communication is important to me, even if I suck at it."

"Understood and that makes sense. So, let's look at this logically, OK?" Steph nodded her agreement. "If you were to have a real relationship with either Lester or Ranger, do you think either of them would cheat on you?"

"I don't think so. I know there is a con for Lester with his ladies' man reputation, but from what he's told me, the amount of time I've been spending with him, and that he hasn't called a single girl who has thrown her number at him I think he's a reformed ladies' man instead.

"Ranger again, I don't think so. But then, I have no idea what he's doing or where he is half the time. He could have a woman in each of the four corners of the world for all I know! I don't think so, but it IS possible. However, I think if we got together he'd be faithful," Stephanie sighed as she took another sip of her wine and continued to pace.

"Moving on to accepting and encouraging, there are no cons related to those for either Lester or Ranger and both of them have pros regarding these qualities. So, they are even there. Finally, there is communication. You and Lester have spent a lot of time together, what do you talk about since you aren't getting your freak on?" Mary Lou wiggled her eyebrows and laughed at the exasperated look on Stephanie's face.

"Smartass, and are you sure you haven't been hanging out with Lester because that was a good imitation of his eye wiggle!" Stephanie sat down on the couch next to Mary Lou and they dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Finally getting control of herself after several minutes, Stephanie answered, "We talk about our day, we talk about movies and music we each like, but a lot of time there is just a comfortable silence between us. We've talked about my past and my relationships, but we haven't really talked about his. I don't know if that is deliberate on his part or if it is because I don't ask him anything. He's Ranger's cousin and I guess I've just assumed that he'd be closed off to talking about his past too so I've never asked."

"Well, you know what they say about assuming, Steph," Mary Lou replied with a grin. "Maybe you should ask him some personal questions and see how he responds."

"What if I ask him something that he can't talk about? He's gone on a lot of classified missions, I'm sure he has a lot of things he can't talk about just like Ranger," Stephanie inquired.

"Set parameters at the beginning. Tell him if it is classified all he has to do is tell you and you won't ask anymore about that subject, but that he can't just throw that out for everything. For instance, if you ask him about his favorite stuffed animal as a kid, he can't say that is classified. Do the same thing with Ranger. See how much they'll open up to you. Maybe you'll be surprised by what they'll share if you just ask."

Lou took another sip of her wine, looked at Steph and then giggled, "Do you realize we've had an entire grown up conversation, including talking about feelings and you never once went off to Denial Land?!"

Stephanie looked at her lifelong friend and laughed, "Yeah, I know, Queen Stephanie of Denial Land has been exiled and is pouting in the corner. I'm sure she'll be back, just give her time!"

With a laugh they clinked their glasses together, "Here's to taking charge of my life!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Amen sister!" Mary Lou grinned_. __Finally!_

###############################################

Lester kept hitting Ranger over and over while yelling, "Why couldn't you just love her? That is all she ever wanted from you! You had her and then you threw her back to Morelli like trash! "

Bobby grabbed Lester so he couldn't do any more damage to his cousin.

Ranger had been eyeing Lester since he walked in the gym. He always had a feeling that his cousin was in at least lust with his Babe, but never thought he had to worry about Santos making a move. Looking at Lester now, Ranger was pretty sure his cousin was the first one in that line Tank referred to earlier.

"You're in love with her aren't you, primo?" Ranger looked Santos in the eye with a glare.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm also one of her best friends. I haven't made a move, but I've been there for her. I picked up the pieces after she caught Morelli with the mob princess. Damnit, Carlos, she looked at me and said she was broken because she wouldn't be a Burg housewife and that is the reason both the Dick and Morelli cheated on her! When you told her to fix her relationship with Morelli, she thought it was because she wasn't good enough for you!"

"Fuck," Ranger replied as he was bent down on the mats and Bobby assessed his injuries.

"Do you get it now, Carlos? I know why you tried to keep her at arm's length. You were afraid your enemies would come after her and that you thought you couldn't give her what she needed. Yet you couldn't stay away from her, so you made her feel like she wasn't worthy of you and she stayed with Morelli! What the fuck were you thinking? Do you even love her? You've made us all think you do, but the way you act with her isn't love, primo!" Lester yelled.

"Yes, I love her. I've always loved her," Ranger confirmed.

"So what are you going to about it?" Lester asked.

"I don't know yet, but I want to be with her," Ranger stared into Santos' eyes as he spoke trying to read his intentions.

Lester sighed, clenched his fists, and popped his neck to each side in an attempt to regain control of his emotions. After a moment, he knelt down to the mat bringing his gaze level with Ranger's and stared into his cousin's eyes, "All right then. I never made a move on her because I never wanted to take advantage of the friendship we've built, and you know that I would never move in on your woman. I also will not poach like you did to Morelli, however, she is my best friend and we've spent practically every day together since she dumped the Asshat so I won't stay away from her either. You need to understand and accept that," Carlos nodded his acquiescence.

Rising to his full height causing Ranger to look up at him from his prone position on the mats as Lester pointed down and stated in an even tone, "This is your one shot, Carlos. Fuck it up and all bets are off. "

Lester turned and left the gym as Ranger, Bobby and Tank stared after him.

**A/N 2 - Not too much longer before Lester has to leave on his mission. What do you think will happen? Will Ranger fuck things up or is he already too late? What will the guys think of Stephanie taking charge of her life and going after what she wants? Let me know what you think!**


	7. Brick Walls and Jackhammers

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews. I suck at responding but appreciate them all. Please keep reading and reviewing! I'd love to see more as there are quite a few reads but not a lot of reviews! Please tell me what you like and what you don't! I don't have the next chapter started yet, so my muse needs the food of your reviews! PLEASE!**

**Thanks to my good friend XxTartLoverxX for being my Mary Lou! She bounces ideas with me and tries to help me reign in the voices in my head (Oh and I promise, if I write that one thing, you DEFINTIELY get a copy! ;D) She is a great writer and friend and I hope you are reading her stories! I can't wait to see what she writes next.  
**

**I forgot to say this in the last chapter but oh well, not mine, just playing, but I'm finding a way to keep Lester. You people can't stop me!**

**Chapter 7**

"You know, Ranger, if I was Santos, you wouldn't be getting this shot with Bomber," Bobby informed him.

"Don't fuck it up. You won't get a second chance this time," Tank held out his hand to Ranger and helped him up from the mats.

After they got upstairs to seven, Bobby wrapped Ranger's bruised ribs and put antiseptic on the cuts on his hands and face. Lester had gotten a bit carried away and forgotten about the no hits to the face rule, not that Bobby could blame him. Santos gained even more of his respect by handling the situation this way. He didn't think he could stand aside while someone else had a chance at the woman he loved and knew this had to be costing Lester dearly.

Bobby and Tank left Ranger to his thoughts and returned downstairs to check on Santos.

**################################################## **

Ranger had wanted to go see his Babe, but after his session on the mats his body and mind were too drained. Instead, he laid awake most of the night thinking about the things Bobby, Tank and Lester said and how his actions had affected Stephanie.

_Dios mio! I'm such an idiot! How can I make this up to her?_ Not finding any immediate answers, sleep finally claimed him.

The next morning, Ranger was returning to his office with the first aid kit he grabbed from the infirmary when he felt the tingle in the back of his neck that could only mean his Babe was near. Looking up, he met her shocked baby blue eyes as she stepped off the elevator dressed in a Rangeman uniform.

"Babe," he said with slight grin. He was happy to see her and would be ecstatic if she was actually working at Rangeman full time.

Stephanie followed Ranger into his office and stared at the bruises and cuts on the mocha latte skin of his face.

He sat down, placed the first aid kit on the desk and asked, "What's with the uniform, Babe? Are things slow at Vinnie's?"

"I'm working here full time, but we can discuss that later. What the hell happened to your face?" Steph looked down at Ranger's hands as he opened the first aid kit. "Look at your hands! Oh my God, Ranger, it looks like you went 12 rounds with a brick wall!"

"I'm fine, Babe," he watched as Stephanie came around to the side of his desk, knelt in front of him, grabbed the antibiotic cream out of the first aid kit and began tending to his wounds.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Ranger, what happened?" Stephanie gave him her best Burg death glare.

He smiled at her attempt to intimidate him, but Ranger knew that if he had any shot at making things work with Stephanie, then he needed to be more open with her.

"It wasn't a brick wall, well not exactly, since Tank is built like one," Ranger laughed.

"Tank? Why were you and Tank going at it that you look like this? I've sparred with Tank and never came away with cuts and bruises! Only someone Tank calls to the mats ends up looking like this! Wait, why the hell would Tank call you to the mats?" Stephanie asked incredulously.

"Babe, you've sparred with Tank?" Ranger was shocked. _What else happened while I was away?_

"Yes, I've sparred with Tank, and just about every other guy here. It was part of my training. Stop trying to distract me and answer my question. Why did Tank call you to the mats?" Stephanie finished cleaning Rangers cuts and began putting bandages on them.

"I like Nurse Stephanie," Ranger gave her the full 1000 watt smile as he enjoyed the feel of her hands on his.

Stephanie put the last bandage on, dropped Ranger's hand and stood up with her hands on her hips, "Damnit Ranger! Stop it and answer the question!"

_Ooops, that didn't go as planned, _Ranger thought.

"Sorry, Babe, it wasn't just Tank, but Bobby and Lester too. Apparently, I've been treating someone I love pretty badly and they made me see that, so….." Stephanie's eyes got big as she realized this was about her and if Ranger looked this bad then…

"Oh my God, Ranger, did you hurt Les, I mean them? Did you hurt them?" Stephanie interrupted and then tried to cover her slip up but she knew by the look on Ranger's face she didn't succeed.

Ranger looked into her eyes and he could see it, he was losing her. "No, I didn't hurt them. I was the one who got pummeled and rightfully so. Babe, we need to talk, and I mean really talk. Have dinner with me on seven tonight? I'll even have Ella make you a pineapple upside down cake," Ranger asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I can't tonight. I already have plans. It is movie night and Les is coming over," Stephanie explained. She couldn't cancel; she needed to talk to Lester before she could even begin to think about talking with Ranger.

He was disappointed and it showed on his face, "Tomorrow night, then? Please, Babe."

"Sure, I'd like that. I need to get to work, I'm sure Rodriguez has my inbox flooded and you've probably got a lot to do, too. Later, Ranger," Stephanie gave him a finger wave and left his office.

Ranger watched her go with a feeling of regret in his heart.

#################################################

_This is the worst day EVER!_

Lester was in his office, head in his hands, wishing he had large fries and a large Coke from McDonald's because he could really use "the cure" right now.

Last night, Tank and Bobby had found him sitting on his couch and 5 shots into a bottle of Patron as he contemplated the possibility that he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Did I just fuck up in epic proportions, guys?" slamming his 6th shot and then pouring 3 more.

"Les, man, I hope not. Are you sure she doesn't have feelings for you? I've been watching this past week and I think she might," Bobby clinked his glass with the others and downed his shot.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Fuck…did I just do what we kicked Ranger's ass for doing? I handed her over to him! Shit! I'm no better than my stupid ass cousin!"

"Santos, that isn't what you did. You stepped aside for your brother; you didn't sleep with her and then tell Steph to fix her shit with Ranger! You're giving him a chance to make it right with her, and I respect the hell out of you for it," Tank clapped Lester on his back and poured 3 more shots.

"For what it's worth Les, it's always possible that Bomber's tired of Ranger's shit and you'll get your chance," Bobby encouraged as they downed their shots.

Lester leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes, _from your mouth to God's ears, Brown_, as he passed out. The guys must have put him in the bed because that is where he woke up to the sound of roadwork being done in his head.

Sitting at his desk, the jackhammer noise in his fried brain was so loud that he didn't hear Stephanie's voice calling out to him until she yelled, "LESTER!"

"Shit, Beautiful, not so loud, I have a headache."

"More like a hangover it looks like. Nice bruise on your cheek," she nodded at him.

Looking up at her, Lester couldn't help but smirk, "You should see the other guy."

"I just did. Was that really necessary?" Stephanie asked as she plopped down in the guest chair in front of Les' desk.

"What did he tell you? Actually, you know what, it doesn't matter. Yes, Beautiful, it was necessary and let's just leave it at that," Lester replied.

Stephanie got up from her chair, walked around the desk, and kissed Lester's bruised cheek. "Thanks, White Knight Lester for defending my honor once again."

Lester watched as she left closing his office door behind her with a smile on his face.

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Lester groaned without looking up.

Raising his head at the smell of French fries, he smiled widely as Stephanie set the McDonald's bag and large Coke on his desk.

"How did you get this contraband in the building, Beautiful? Bossman won't be happy, you know."

"I have my ways. Besides, it is movie night tonight, and it won't be any fun if you're in that condition," Stephanie grabbed a fry, smiled at Lester and turned to leave.

"Wait, we're still on for tonight? I assumed that since Ranger was back you'd be having dinner with him," Lester replied with a confused tone.

Stephanie turned back around, walked back toward his desk, and leaned close to his face, "You know what they say about assuming, don'cha Les? It makes an ass out of you and me! See you later, bring Chinese, and I already have a movie picked out!"

Lester started eating his fries and drinking his Coke as Stephanie sashayed her sexy ass out of his office.

_Maybe today doesn't suck so much after all!_

**################################################**

Lester arrived at 6:30 with the Chinese food feeling much better than he had earlier in the day. They ate their dinner and caught up on recent events since they hadn't really seen each other much the past week.

They cleaned up the containers and Les threw away the empties. He opened the fridge and grabbed two more beers, "So, what movie did you pick out tonight, Beautiful?"

He opened the beers, placed them on the table, and sat down in his movie watching position. Stephanie moved closer to him and replied, "An oldie but goodie, 'When Harry Met Sally'. Have you ever seen it?"

"Uh no, Beautiful, I wouldn't have been caught dead watching that movie when it came out!" he laughed.

Stephanie poked him in the gut and giggled when Les let out a grunt, "I think you'll like this one. It's about two best friends and it is funny. Oh and Princess Leia is in it!"

Lester laughed as she started the movie. "Princess Leia, huh? Is she wearing the slave girl outfit?"

"NO! Shut up Santos!" Stephanie said in mock outrage and settled into her movie watching spot snuggled against Lester's muscled chest. _Mmmm, he really is hot, and I feel all tingly snuggled up next to him. How did I not realize that before? Must have been that Queen of Denial bitch's fault. I really hate her sometimes. Damn, is it warm in here or is it just me?_

"You OK there, Beautiful? You're all squirmy tonight, something on your mind?" Les looked down at her and he thought he saw something different in her eyes, as they were bluer somehow. _Holy shit! That's lust! She's got lust in her eyes! For me, cause it sure as shit isn't for Billy Crystal!_

Stephanie snuggled closer to Les and felt his arm tighten around her. She let out a noise that almost sounded like a cat purring, "Yeah, I'm fine, Les. Just have a leg cramp. That's all." _Shit, there is no way in hell that he bought that. Did I really just purr?_

_Did she really just purr? Leg cramp my ass. Is it just me or is it warm in here?_

"Want me to rub it for you? I'm really good at rubbing out the…, um, kinks, you know in muscles…." _Shit, did I really say that? Shut the fuck up Lester Libido, I made a promise and I'm going to stick to it._

_Yessss, please but I'd rather you rubbed…..no, stop that. It is too soon. _"No, it is ok. Thanks for offering."

They continued to watch the movie, but Stephanie kept squirming and sighing every so often while Lester recited baseball card stats in his head.

Stephanie got really still when the deli scene began, "Les, do you know anything about this movie at all?"

Lester felt her stiffen and looked down at her upturned face, "No, why?"

"Oh nothing, just watch," Steph replied a little too innocently.

Lester wasn't really paying attention to the movie until he heard the noises and suddenly his eyes were glued to the TV. _Is she really having an orgasm in a deli over a sandwich? _"Fuck, Beautiful, it is a good thing you don't make that much noise over your food or else I'd never be able to take you anywhere!"

"L-eeee-sssssss! You're in trouble mister!" Steph started tickling him.

"No, Beautiful, no! Stop it! You know I HATE to be tickled!" Lester begged and then started tickling her back.

Next thing they knew, they were ass over tea kettle falling off the couch onto the floor and Les had Stephanie pinned underneath him, straddling her waist, and holding each wrist alongside her head, "Say uncle!"

They were both breathing heavily as Stephanie looked up into Lester's sparkling green eyes. The air between them seemed to crackle with electricity as Lester's face seemed to be coming closer to hers. Breathlessly she whispered, "OK, Uncle."

Lester found himself unconsciously leaning towards her as though he was being pulled in by a tractor beam, but was suddenly brought back to himself as she spoke. Shaking his head, he released her wrists, stood up and held out his hand to help her from the floor. "Let's finish watching the movie, Beautiful."

When she took his hand, an electrical current went up her arm and traveled through her whole body. Steph caught her breath and when she looked at Lester, she could tell he felt it too. "OK."

Lester sat down and pulled Stephanie into his lap instead of their regular movie watching position. He needed to hold her close to him after the passion he'd felt spring up between them in the last few minutes.

Stephanie didn't mind sitting in Lester's lap and snuggled her head into the crook of his shoulder and neck and continued to watch the movie.

They sat in silence for awhile as Lester stroked his finger up and down her arm. Stephanie's skin tingled from the feel of his touch. "Les, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Beautiful, you can ask me anything."

"What is something that I don't know about you? Not something classified, just something about you that you've never told me?" Stephanie looked up into Lester's face awaiting his answer.

Lester thought for a second as to which of the many things she didn't know about him he wanted to tell her right now, finally deciding on the thing he was most passionate about, "I like to write."

"Really? What do you write?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I like to write poetry, sometimes song lyrics but I can't write music, short stories, mostly though I just write in my journal. I try to at least once a week, but sometimes I write in it more often if something happens that I really want to remember in detail. Why?"

"I just want to get to know you better," Lester smiled at her answer. "I was talking to Mary Lou the other day and I realized that we never really talk about you. On the other hand, you know all about me. So, I'd like to learn more about you. Did you mean it when you said I could ask anything?"

"Of course, Baby, if I can't tell you because it is classified, then I will tell you that. Otherwise, I'm willing to answer any questions you have," Stephanie smiled at both the answer and the new nickname.

Lester stilled when he realized that he called her Baby, because that was something he'd only ever called her in his dreams. When he saw the smile on Stephanie's face, Les relaxed again and continued to run his finger up and down her arm. He found the gesture to be comforting and loving, so he relished in the feeling for a bit just holding the woman he loved.

When the movie ended and the credits began to roll, Stephanie sat up and looked into his eyes that were the color of emeralds, "Les, do you think men and women can't be friends because sex always gets in the way like the movie?"

Taking a deep breath he answered, "I'm not quite sure how to answer that, Beautiful. I think that a man and a woman who are friends can be attracted to each other but never act on it. I mean, when two people are friends they are 'attracted' to something about the other person to want to be around them. You know… common interests, personality traits, and the like. An attraction between people doesn't just mean a physical one. Why are you asking?"

"OK, I need you to listen and hear me out. No interrupting, can you do that?" Lester nodded as Stephanie got up off his lap and started to pace.

"I've spent a lot of time this past week really thinking about what I want in my life. I have stayed firmly out of Denial Land and taken a really hard look at my past relationships and what I want out of any future ones. There are two things I realized, first, I let my mother and the Burg expectations dictate my choices for too long. I married Dickie because my Mom wanted me to, and I started dating Joe in the beginning because it was expected. He'd been my first, so when he showed interest after I brought him in it seemed like a good idea. Again, because it was expected and Mom wanted me to."

Stephanie let out a deep breath, and Lester watched with rapt attention as she continued to pace the floor. After a moment, she seemed to figure out what she wanted to say, "The second thing I realized is that I have let others treat me in a manner that was less than what I deserve. I let Dickie, Joe and even Ranger get away with not taking me out on dates, stealing kisses in an alley, not opening doors for me. I allowed myself to be treated that way. I don't want to be treated that way anymore. I deserve better."

Lester couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Could Brown be right? Could she be tired of Ranger's shit?_

"I realized…." Stephanie was interrupted and stopped mid-pace as she heard a knock at the door. _Who the hell could that be? Don't tell me I have a polite stalker!_

Stephanie went to the door and looked through the peephole and was shocked to see the person on the other side. She opened the door and swept her arm out with a flourish to invite him in, "Hi Ranger, you never knock, what's up?"

**A/N 2 - What was Steph going to say to Les? Why is Ranger there? What do you think of "Take Charge" Stephanie? She wouldn't let Ranger distract her like he could have in the past. Hmmmm...**

**Please review! The muse needs food to write!**


	8. Off His Game

**A/N - I have posted the first chapter of this story as it's own one shot and updated the summary and characters of this one. As I've said before, it is a Tart story. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy as I hope I am doing a Tart story in a unique way.**

**To my dear, XxTartLoverxX, my Mary Lou, you've been with me since pretty much the beginning. We bounce ideas off each other, we laugh and giggle, she helps me control the voices and stay the course. Hugs, my friend! This journey wouldn't be near as much fun without you! (Yeah, still gotta work on that one thing. Maybe tomorrow! Maybe we'll write it together!)  
**

**I would like to thank Roscommon for succinctly summarizing the plot of part one of this story which is Stephanie's journey. Thank you so much, and your review means more to me than you'll ever know.**

**Chapter 8**

Ranger stood at the door to Stephanie's apartment getting ready to pick her lock. _What am I doing here? I wasn't invited to movie night, but I wasn't _**_not_**_ invited either._

He had felt off his game the whole day. First, he couldn't distract Stephanie like he normally could and she got angry at him. Babe never gets angry at him!

Next, when he was on his way to Tank's office when she stepped off the elevator with a McDonald's bag of all things!

"Babe," Ranger eyed the bag in her hand.

"It is for medicinal purposes. Per my Rangeman contract, I am allowed to bring contraband into the office for medicinal purposes only, you know, like for PMS and stuff. As long as the privilege is not abused, then I'm allowed. Right, Tank?" Ranger hadn't even noticed that Tank had appeared in the doorway of his office because he was still in shock that Babe had actually mentioned PMS without blushing. _What the hell happened while I was gone?_ he thought for the millionth time in less than 24 hours.

Tank chuckled, "That's right Little Girl, and it is SOP to have special dietary exemptions in an employee contract." The look on Ranger's face made it very hard for Tank to contain his laughter.

"OK, so what's the medicinal purpose today, Babe?"

Stephanie was smiling at the look on Ranger's face and the fact that Tank could barely control his laughter, "Well, today someone needs 'the Cure' so I'm helping out a friend."

"Does said friend have it in their contract that they can have contraband for medicinal purposes?" Ranger was beginning to feel like he was in the middle of the Twilight Zone.

"Oh no, but as long as I bring it to them for 'medicinal purposes' it is allowed as my contract doesn't specify who has to consume said contraband. Right, Tank?"

Tank nodded as he went into his office and shut the door no longer able to control his laughter.

"You see, Ranger, Tank didn't realize that loophole until AFTER I signed my contract. When Binkie came down with the flu, there was only one thing that would make him feel better and they were cookies made by his mother. So, for medicinal purposes I got them and brought them to him."

"Babe," Ranger sounded exasperated.

"Ranger. Now excuse me, but _Nurse Stephanie_ has another patient."

Ranger watched with his jaw hanging open as his Babe turned around and walked to Lester's office.

Turning to Tank's door, Ranger could still hear him laughing and just entered instead of knocking and closed the door behind him. "Tank, what the fuck is going on around here? Who the hell was that and what has she done with Stephanie Plum?"

This made Tank howl with laughter for several minutes. Finally pulling himself together and catching his breath, "Oh Carlos, it looks like Ms. Plum has finally gotten her spunk back and then some. I was going to let her tell you about this, but I might as well fill you in."

Ranger was shocked to find out that Stephanie asked for training and did it willingly. Not only did it, but excelled at it. Babe's goal was to be able to pass the Rangeman fitness test which she did with flying colors and because of that Tank offered her the full time position.

"Look Carlos, Steph isn't the same girl she was when you left to go in the wind. She has pretty much cut her mother out of her life and Morelli is in another state, so Little Girl is hearing the voices of people who support her and don't try to change her. She's getting her self-confidence back. So, if you don't want to blow it with her, then you better not treat her the way you always have because as she just proved she isn't going to put up with it."

Ranger sat in his office and stewed, yes he stewed, all day over the fact that his Babe had changed and she'd turned down dinner with him tonight to hang out with his cousin! He'd just gotten back from a mission, but she would rather spend the evening with Santos!

Finally, around 21:00 hours, once he'd finished some of the paperwork on his desk, Ranger decided to drive to Stephanie's apartment. She'd be glad to see him, right? He wasn't intruding or anything. After all, Santos promised not to poach.

Without thinking, Ranger grabbed his lock pick set out of his pocket, and then he remembered what Tank said and figured Babe might not appreciate it if he picked her locks and went right in. So, he did something he'd never done before, he knocked on Stephanie Michelle Plum's front door.

**#####################################**

"I realized…."

_Who the fuck could be knocking on her front door now? Did she pick up a polite stalker somehow? Damnit, why interrupt now? What does she realize? Shit, of course it would be him at the door. He probably has some sort of super ESP regarding Stephanie and emotional confessions. Fucker._

"Babe, Santos, I just thought I'd stop by for movie night, if that is OK."

_No it isn't OK! She was about to tell me something important!_

"Sure Ranger, why not?" Stephanie gave Lester an _I'm sorry and we'll talk later _look.

_Damn Burg manners, I want to toss him out on his ear!_

"So, what are we watching?" Ranger asked as he sat on the opposite end of the couch from Lester.

_How about my fist as it flies in your face? That work for you cuz? _

Ranger was trying really hard not to notice that he had interrupted _something_ because of the look Babe had given Lester. Since they both had on their clothes and they weren't disheveled, he assumed it must have been some sort of discussion.

Lester was trying really hard not to grab his cousin and throw him out the door; after all, he had made a promise.

Stephanie was getting annoyed with the heightened level of testosterone in the room, so instead of grabbing an action flick, she decided to keep the Meg Ryan theme of the evening and put in "Sleepless in Seattle." That ought to tone down the testosterone in the room.

"We're watching 'Sleepless in Seattle', Ranger."

_Take that, fucker. I can watch a chick flick, can you?_

Looking over at the couch, Steph decided to avoid that particular minefield and sat down in the armchair that was over by Ranger's side of the couch. Les gave her a quizzical look and she gave him a look that said, _really? You want me in the middle of that battlefield?_

"Babe, is this a chick flick?" Ranger asked incredulously.

"Why yes, Ranger it is. This room has a high enough level of testosterone already that it doesn't need an action flick to add to it. I'm sorry if my movie selection isn't to _your_ liking. Next time, you can host movie night at _your_ place and _you_ can pick the movie," Stephanie gave him her best Burg Death Glare.

Ranger shrugged back into the couch a bit as Lester tried very hard to hide his amused grin.

"Babe?"

"OK, fuck this shit! Ranger, I'm not sure if anyone has given you the memo or not, but I'm not the same woman I was when you left to go save the world. Babe as an answer, question, sentence whatever doesn't do it for me anymore. Use words, damnit! I know I'm not being very nice to you right now, but this morning you really fucking pissed me off!" Stephanie exploded.

_Holy shit, Steph's going ballistic on Ranger! Damn, this is going to be good!_

"I tried to cut you a little slack since you'd been away, but when I had to ask you to answer a simple question not once, not twice, not even three times, but four damn times it got me a little irritated. What are you three years old? The Nurse Stephanie comment really ticked me off because it was another way you were trying to distract me so you didn't have to answer my question. Now, you've shown up without an invitation to movie night and you are questioning my choice of which movie to watch in MY apartment which has quite frankly infuriated me!"

_Damn! Beautiful pissed off is a real turn on when it isn't directed at you!_

Stephanie got up and started pacing the room. Lester watched her in awe and Ranger watched her with a painful look and just a touch of fear.

"B…" Stephanie held her hand up in a stop motion.

"Don't even think about it, Ranger. Give me a second to calm down here. I realize I have completely overreacted and I'm sorry," she said as she continued to pace. "But you need to realize you have said some shitty stuff to me. You haven't always treated me with respect. Granted, I let you do both, but no more. I shouldn't have gotten so angry about it just now considering you've been on a mission and you didn't know, but I couldn't help it. I'm trying to deal with my feelings instead of going to Denial Land. You are going to have to get used to that."

_Holy shit, my Beautiful wasn't kidding when she said she was out of Denial Land. This new, stronger Stephanie Plum is HOT!_

Ranger just looked at Stephanie in stunned silence. His blank face was down but his mind was awash with emotions. Shock, awe, admiration, love, fear and regret all went through his mind as he looked at the amazing woman in front of him.

"Look, I know what happened last night," Lester and Ranger both looked at each other with wide eyes as Stephanie continued to pace.

"I cornered Bobby in the infirmary this afternoon to find out what happened. I knew it had something to do with me, and he explained that he, Lester and Tank felt that the way Ranger treated me after DeChooch led to me being hurt by Morelli's cheating fiasco. Also, that it was a standard SOP that anyone who allowed me to get hurt had to meet the Core Team on the mats. I also know that the exchange between the two of you during the mat session was particularly, um, heated. Bobby also told me that after he'd tended to Ranger's injuries that they found Les and he was 5 shots into a bottle of Patron, hence the need for 'the Cure' this morning."

Stephanie ran her hands through her hair and kept pacing, "Now, while I appreciate the three of you defending my honor, it doesn't need to happen again. The four of you are brothers and I won't come between you."

"Beautiful, you aren't coming between us. We all love you and want you to be happy and we hate to see you get hurt," Les explained as he wondered what else Bobby told her that she wasn't saying.

"I understand, but no more. All four of you are my friends; the two of you and Mary Lou are my best friends. I love you both, but you don't get to decide who gets a chance with me. If I decide to date either of you or neither of you, it is my choice, not yours. Understood?"

Stephanie stopped pacing and looked back and forth at the two of them as they both nodded their heads with their eyes wide.

"Ranger, why did you come over here tonight? Are you jealous that I chose not to cancel my plans with Lester?" Stephanie stared into Ranger's chocolate brown eyes waiting for her answer.

Ranger maintained Stephanie's gaze. He was shocked that she'd come right out and asked. It was definitely true that Stephanie Plum had changed. "Yes, Babe, I was jealous."

Lester looked at Ranger like he'd grown a second head because he couldn't believe that his cousin would actually admit to being jealous.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it, Ranger? The two of you need to get used to me spending time with the other one. If either of you have a problem with it, then you are going to have a problem with me. You both also need to start opening up to me more. If I ask you something and it is classified, then tell me, I can understand that. Or, you can tell me aspects of something but others are classified that is fine too. However, everything in your lives is not classified. You both know everything there is to know about me. So, boys, it is time to reciprocate. Got it?"

They both nodded. "Good. Anything else that needs to be shared with the group?"

"Actually, yeah, I'm sorry, Babe. Lester, Hector and I are heading to Boston tomorrow mid-morning and I'm not sure when we're coming back. I have to cancel dinner for tomorrow, but Ella said she'd still make you a pineapple upside down cake," Stephanie and Lester eyed Ranger suspiciously.

"Wait, why am I going to Boston?" this was the first Lester was hearing about this trip and it piqued his curiosity.

"I found some things that aren't adding up while I was going through paperwork today. I need your analytical skills and Hector's tech skills. No one reads people like you do. I'm afraid we have a plant. Babe, I may need you to run some searches. There are a couple of high dollar take downs I need to be there for anyway, so I'm using those as an excuse for us to find out what is going on there," Ranger explained.

"Well, it is getting late, good night guys and you both need to pack. I'll see you tomorrow for our workout, Les?" Steph asked as she walked them to the door.

"You got it, Beautiful. See you tomorrow," as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Babe," Ranger tried to kiss her lips but she turned her face so he got her cheek instead.

Stephanie shut and locked the door behind them and then fell into bed exhausted from the evening.

**A/N 2 - What do you think of the "Take Charge" Stephanie now? She is still struggling but at least she hasn't gone to Denial Land!**


	9. Changing Dynamics

**A/N - SMUT WARNING AHEAD. If you are offended by smut, turn back now and tell me in your review or a PM that you are offended by smut and I'll tell you the plot details.**

**Chapter 9**

Stephanie woke to her alarm at 6:30, took care of her morning routine and had just put on her workout clothes when she heard a knock at her door. She smiled when she saw through the peephole who was on the other side. She opened the door and Lester strode in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Beautiful! I thought we'd run outside today instead of going to the gym. It will give us a chance to talk," Les smiled and wiggled an eyebrow. "Let's get warmed up."

They began their stretches and as Les helped her stretch out her back he asked, "Steph, what did you realize last night? You were about to tell me something before Ranger knocked on the door."

Stephanie continued to stretch, "I realized that you have feelings for me that go beyond friendship, am I right?"

Lester froze and looked her in the eyes, "Yeah, Baby, I do. I have for a long time."

"Then why haven't you made a move?"

"Beautiful, I…" Stephanie grabbed Lester by his painted on T-Shirt, pulled him to her and kissed him before he could answer.

His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and she freely gave it. Their tongues dueled each other for control as the passion between them ignited. Stephanie began tugging Lester's shirt from where it was tucked into his shorts. She needed to feel his skin. Lester took control and yanked his shirt off and threw it to the floor as Stephanie yanked her sports bra over her head.

Les' eyes widened as he saw her and his hungry mouth found her right nipple and Stephanie began to moan at the sensations his mouth was causing on her bare breast. She threaded her hands in his hair and moved his head to her neglected left side. The fire was beginning to burn low in her belly and she needed to feel him inside her now. With trembling hands she reached inside the waistband of his shorts and reveled at the feel of his bare ass under her fingers. Lester's breath caught as she squeezed and pulled him closer to her core. They moaned together as she ground her center against his throbbing erection to create some much needed friction.

"Les, I need you now, hard and fast, take me, please," she begged as she shoved his shorts down until they pooled at his ankles and doing the same with her own shorts and panties throwing them to the floor.

Lester began kissing her deeply as he stepped out of his shorts and grabbed her ass as he pulled her against him. Stephanie wrapped her legs around his waist and he backed her against the wall.

Reaching between them, Stephanie cried out as Lester's finger slid into her core. "God baby, you're so wet and so ready for me."

"Fuck me, Lester. Fuck me hard. I need you now," she demanded as she rubbed her pussy against his impressive cock.

They both cried out in pleasure as he entered her, once he was fully inside her, Lester stilled giving her a chance to adjust to his size and him a moment to regain some control. "Baby, your pussy is so tight! You feel so good," as he started to move at a slow pace.

Stephanie was having none of that, the time for slow was later, as she growled out, "Harder, Les, fuck me hard! I need to cum!"

Lester began thrusting harder and deeper, "Yes, God! That feels so good, Les, I'm going to…"

Suddenly Stephanie heard the Batman theme and she realized she was still in bed. _FUCK! Are you kidding me?_ She looked at the alarm clock and saw it was 6:20.

"What? I still have 10 damn more minutes before my alarm goes off," she groaned into the phone trying to steady her breathing.

"I'm sorry, Babe, I didn't mean to wake you. I thought you'd be up by now for your workout," Ranger noticed the tone to her voice thinking it sounded odd if he'd just woken her.

"Well, you did, now what do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for intruding last night and ask if we could talk for a bit before I leave for Boston," Ranger replied.

"Apology accepted, and yeah, I'll meet you in your office after the morning meeting. We can talk then, OK?"

"Sounds good. Thanks, Babe," and he disconnected as usual.

"Someday I'm going to teach a seminar on phone manners to everyone at Rangeman," Stephanie muttered.

Frustrated after her dream, she decided a date with her shower massager was in order before she met Les for their workout.

**###############################################**

Lester was just about to head to the gym to meet Stephanie when there was a knock on his door. Thinking it was just one of the guys; he opened the door and was completely shocked at who he saw on the other side.

Stephanie was standing there wearing a trench coat and 4" red FMPs, Lester's mouth was hanging open as she swept past him into the apartment. He closed and locked the door as she began to speak.

"Last night, I didn't get a chance to tell you what else I realized," Les looked at her with an eyebrow raised as she started walking toward him. Stephanie continued talking as she gently pushed him toward the overstuffed armchair in the living room, "I realized that you are the one that I want, Lester."

She grabbed Lester's T-shirt and pulled him to her, giving him a blistering kiss before shoving him down onto the chair. Stephanie slowly untied the belt of her trench coat and Lester was in awe as he watched the coat slide open to reveal her in all her naked glory wearing the FMPs and nothing else.

Stephanie straddled Lester's lap and removed his T-Shirt before whispering in his ear, "And I always get my man..."

Lester pulled her to him and crushed her mouth to his and kissed her with every ounce of love and passion he felt for her, but the new take charge Stephanie asserted her dominance as she broke the kiss with a wicked gleam in her eyes. She started kissing down his neck to his chest, trailing fire in her wake as she moved off Lester's lap to continue the journey down his chest. Les was breathing heavily as he sat there letting her have complete control over his body. No other woman had turned him on so much he was rendered speechless, but that is what Stephanie Plum had done to him.

"I've spent all night dreaming about you," she said seductively as she reached the waistband of his shorts, "and how much I want you and need to feel you inside me." Stephanie pulled at the waistband of Lester's shorts and he lifted his hips to allow her to slide them to the floor freeing his throbbing erection.

Stephanie slid back up and climbed into Lester's lap to straddle him once again, as she slid her core slowly against his pulsing member. Lester moaned as he felt her juices coat his cock, "Dear God, Baby, you're so wet," he groaned as he pulled her closer and began to worship her breasts with his tongue and his hands.

Changing the angle of her hips, Stephanie slowly guided herself down Lester's cock as they both moaned in ecstasy when he was fully inside her.

He reached up and cupped her face so he could look in her eyes that were the darkest blue that he'd ever seen, "I want to watch your eyes as you ride my cock, Baby. I want to watch you as I make you cum," Lester's voice was at least two octaves lower than normal. Stephanie nodded that she understood as she put her hands on his shoulders. Slowly she began sliding up and down his shaft as he reached between them and started rubbing slow circles around her clit with one hand and the other cupped Stephanie's perfect ass.

Keeping her gaze locked with Les', Stephanie began to ride him faster as he increased the pressure on her nub and then with a flick of his finger he watched her as she flew off the precipice screaming his name.

Lester grabbed her ass with his other hand and moved her hips up and down in order to prolong her orgasm. "You're so beautiful when you cum, Stephanie. My God, you are amazing."

Before she could completely come down from her high, Lester stood up and she wrapped her legs around him and he could feel the FMPs against his ass as he moved across the room to press her against the wall.

She looked into his eyes and saw that Lester was trying to regain some control, but that isn't what Stephanie wanted, "Fuck me hard and fast against the wall, Lester, I won't break."

A deep growl erupted from deep within as his control snapped at her words and he began pumping into her harder and faster. "That's it…lose control…fuck me…your cock feels amazing…harder…Lester, oh my God, I'm going to come again," Stephanie huskily spoke dirty in his ear.

"Baby, cum for me now, fly with me!" Lester roared her name with his release as he felt her tight pussy clamping down around him at his command, and he pumped into her a few more times to prolong their pleasure.

Les held onto her as his legs gave out and he pulled her to floor on top of him and they lay there in a breathless heap. "My God, that was….I have no words for that. Les, I…l"

**################################################**

Beep, Beep, Beep….

Lester woke up covered in sweat and was disoriented as he realized he was still in bed.

_Fuck….it was just a dream…._

He turned off the alarm forcefully in his frustration. _You have got to get yourself under control, Santos. _

Lester got out of bed and went to take a cold shower before meeting his Beautiful in the gym.

**###############################################**

Ranger had just finished his run when he saw Stephanie enter the gym and start warming up. Before he could go over to her, Lester came in and joined her, so he began his strength training instead of interrupting. He didn't want Babe to be mad at him again for not learning that lesson last night. An angry Stephanie would not be conducive for their talk after the morning meeting.

Halfway through his workout, Ranger heard Stephanie laugh. He looked over to see the two of them standing close together next to the treadmills and then Santos winked at her and then grinned.

Ranger could feel the tension radiate between them from across the room. He knew that tension as it was the same attraction that was always between Babe and himself. Losing his concentration and his grip, the pull down bar flew up causing the weights he was lifting to clatter loudly and drew all eyes to him. Cursing to himself, he grabbed his towel and wiped down the machine before moving to the next one. Continuing his workout, Ranger blocked out the rest of the gym and didn't notice the curious stares of his men who wondered just what was going on with Lester and Stephanie and why the boss hadn't called Santos the mats.

**################################################**

"Come on, Beautiful, let's spar."

"You think you can take me down, Santos?" Stephanie whispered to him with a wink.

"Mmmm, Baby, there are a lot of ways I'd like to take you, I'll show you later," Les wiggled his eyebrows at her as she laughed and he gave her a wink and a grin.

They both looked around startled when they heard the clanging of weights from across the gym. Stephanie was surprised to see Ranger cursing to himself and Lester tried not to grin at his cousin's obvious discomfort.

"Too bad you have to go to Boston, or else I might take you up on that," Steph looked at him with a slight blush to her cheeks as they walked over to the mats to begin their sparring session.

"Beautiful, you realize you said that out loud, right?" he raised his eyebrow and grinned at her.

"Sure do, Sexy, you shocked?" she winked as she got into starting position.

"Delighted, Baby, absolutely delighted," Lester laughed as they began to spar.

**##############################################**

While doing his own workout, Bobby watched the interesting dynamics in the gym that day completely fascinated. Something was obviously going on between Lester, Stephanie and Ranger. Whatever it was, Ranger seemed to be the one left out in the cold and although he didn't seem to like it, he wasn't kicking Les' ass either.

Bobby wasn't the only Merry Man to notice the tension in the gym. Tank was keeping an eye on Ranger in case he lost it and went after Santos. He didn't want Steph to get caught in that crossfire since she and Santos were concentrating on her sparring lesson.

Ranger finished his workout and watched with pride as Stephanie sparred with Santos. She was keeping up with Lester, who wasn't going easy on her. He turned as Tank walked up, "I told you she was good, Ranger. Come on, let's get out of here, we have some things to discuss before you head to Boston."

"I'm losing her, aren't I, Tank?" Ranger whispered so only his second in command could hear as they walked to the door.

"Did you ever really have her, Carlos? Maybe she finally got tired of waiting on you to get your head out of your ass," Tank whispered back not sugarcoating the situation for his friend.

**#############################################**

"Great job today, Beautiful! I'm going to miss our workouts while I'm in Boston," Lester slung an arm around Steph's waist and pulled her close to kiss her forehead.

"Me too, Les, I'll have to find a new work out partner while you're gone," she sighed.

"I'll work out with you, Bomber," Bobby said as he approached them smiling.

"Sure, Bobby, that would be great. I'm going to go to Ella's and shower. See you guys at the morning meeting," Steph turned and left to head upstairs.

"Spill it, Santos. It would take a machete to cut through the sexual tension between the two of you. Not to mention the fact that if Ranger could actually kill with his eyes you'd be a dead man," Bobby grinned from ear to ear.

"Can it, Brown, I have a bone to pick with you. Come on, let's go to your place before the nosy nellies around here start listening in."

**A/N 2 - LOL! Sorry for the double dream smut! But you can't just blame me! XxTartLoverxX, my Mary Lou, totally encouraged me to do it! MUHAHAHAHAHA! I do however, solemnly swear, that any further smut will not be dream smut but for real!**


	10. It Takes More Than Words

**A/N - Thanks again to my dear friend and Mary Lou XxTartLoverxX. She is so wonderful to bounce ideas off even if some of them are crazy! Thanks for supporting me!**

**I know this is a Tart story, but it has over 8K views but a little over 120 reviews. If you don't want to admit you like Tart, you can review as a guest! LOL. I approve all guest reviews just as they are! There was double smut (yeah dream but still) and only 11 reviews. Did my smut suck that bad?  
**

**Roscommon again, you and your reviews rock! Thanks!**

**Chapter 10**

**4 ½ weeks before the mission**

Lester and Bobby remained silent until they were in Bobby's apartment with the door shut and were sitting on the couch before Lester asked, "Brown, what EXACTLY did you say to Beautiful yesterday?"

"Not much, what EXACTLY do you want to know?" Bobby grinned, he was enjoying this.

"Damnit, stop being a jackass and tell me!" Lester growled.

"OK, OK, be a killjoy will ya? Bomber came to see me in the infirmary yesterday and said she knew that we'd called Ranger to the mats. She was kind of pissed about it, but flattered too. The main thing she asked was why you had a bruise on your cheek and Ranger looked like he'd been hit by a truck, but Tank and I were fine if we'd all called Ranger out. So, I told her you took on Ranger last and it got a bit heated between the two of you, but you reached an understanding. I also told her I bandaged Ranger up and then Tank and I found you 5 shots into a bottle of Patron, shared two more with you and then tucked you in to go night night after you passed out," Bobby laughed.

"You must have elaborated more on the 'understanding' because she told Ranger and me that it was up to us if she dated one or neither of us. What I really want to know is if you told her why I was 5 shots to the wind when you and Tank showed up? No more stalling," Lester was getting annoyed at his friend. He needed answers fast.

"I told her as her best friend and someone who loves her that you took Ranger's behavior very personally on her behalf and that you needed to drink some of that away. She got a look on her face like she understood something, told me thanks and left. So, now you, what happened last night? Ranger looks like someone took away his favorite toy and pissed in his Cheerios, and you and Bomber were all sorts of flirty this morning. Was I right? Is Bomber tired of Ranger's shit?" Bobby gleefully asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Damn, Bobby, you're like a girl. Is it the medical training to be all sensitive that does this shit to you? You gossip almost as bad as Connie!"

"Growing up with sisters and the medical training…C'mon man, tell me, you know I'm rooting for you here, and if anything I said to Steph helped you out, then I want to know!"

Lester gave in and gave Bobby rundown of the evening from the movie all the way until he and Ranger left. "You should have seen her! She never went to Denial Land once and she laid it all out there. I just wish I knew what she was going to tell me before Ranger interrupted!"

"So, I was right! I told you so! She's tired of Ranger's shit! So, does this mean you are going to man up and ask her out?" Bobby was ecstatic. He had been convinced that Steph was interested in Lester even if Santos didn't think so. He wanted his friends to be happy and knew they could make each other so.

"Yes, but we can't go out until I get back from Boston," Les sighed with disappointment. "But, I have a plan for while I'm gone. You in?" he asked with a grin.

"Abso-fucking-lutely! Just tell me what you need."

**###########################################**

Stephanie sat between Bobby and Lester during the morning meeting and wondered why the two of them had the type of grins on their faces that could only mean they were up to something. She'd have to do some fishing later, and knew Brown was her best shot. For a man, he was on par with Connie and Lula for sharing gossip.

Hal, Cal and Hector had been observing the behavior of Stephanie, Lester and Ranger in the gym and were very curious as to what was going on. Something had definitely changed but they weren't quite sure what it was.

Hal and Cal were wondering if Stephanie was no longer the bossman's woman and they'd missed it along with their chance to ask her out.

Hector wondered if his Angelita had finally gotten tired of the bullshit with the boss and saw how Lester had been treating her the way she always deserved to be treated. He hoped so and knew the trip to Boston would be very interesting.

Ranger and Tank entered the room and the meeting was called to order.

**#######################################**

Stephanie had already told Lester that Ranger wanted to speak to her after the meeting, and that she'd see him before he left for his trip.

Ranger left the conference room and she followed him to his office aware of the eyes on her as they left the room. Steph entered the office and sat down on the couch as Ranger shut the door behind them and walked across the room to join her.

He sat down, took her hand in his and began, "Babe, I know I haven't said and done things the right way, but I want us to be together and have a relationship," Ranger looked in her eyes hoping she would give him a chance.

Stephanie saw the emotion in his eyes, for once Ranger wasn't hiding behind a blank face, and once upon a time, it might have been enough for her. "Why now, Ranger? What is different this time that you are saying this?"

"What do you mean this time, Steph?"

"I mean that you've had your opportunities with me before, Ranger, why is it different this time? Why are you saying this? Is it because the guys…no not the guys…Is it because Les kicked your ass? Why are you saying this now, after all these years?" she couldn't suppress the tear that escaped from her eye.

Ranger reached over and wiped the tear from her eye, "I've always wanted a relationship with you, Babe, you've ended it with Morelli, so there is nothing to stop us now."

Stephanie sighed, released Ranger's hand from her own and got up to pace the room. Ranger knew that Stephanie pacing didn't bode well for him from the night before.

After a minute or so, Stephanie got a grasp on her thoughts and what she wanted to say, "So, let me get this straight, you've always wanted a relationship with me but you haven't said that because of **Joe**?" Stephanie was incredulous. "That makes no sense, Ranger! My relationship with Joe never stopped you from poaching! It never stopped you from kissing me in the alley! Hell, after the deal you told me to FIX my relationship with Morelli! If you wanted a relationship then, why the fuck would you do that?" Stephanie couldn't contain the tears that began rolling down her cheeks as she continued to pace.

"Babe, I have always felt like it would put you in danger if we had a relationship. I told you to fix things with Morelli because of that, but a part of me wanted you to choose me. I wanted to know that you didn't want to go back to him. I wanted you to get mad at me and tell me you didn't want to fix things with him," Ranger explained softly. He hated to see the tears on her face knowing he was the cause.

"For someone so smart, you can be really stupid, Ranger," Stephanie sighed. "We had just spent the night together, and when you told me to fix things with Morelli it felt like a rejection. I felt like I wasn't good enough to be with you! Why would I think any different? You told me that your life doesn't lend itself to relationships, your love doesn't come with a ring but a condom would come in handy, and my favorite that you don't do stupid things like marriage and babies. Why would I think you were an option for a relationship at that point?"

"I know, Steph, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for all of those stupid things I've said to you. Will you give me a chance to make it up to you? Please, Babe?" Ranger implored.

"Why should I, Ranger? Give me one good reason," Stephanie asked as she wiped the tears away.

Ranger stood up, went to Stephanie and cupped her face with his hands, "I love you, Stephanie."

"I love you too, Ranger," Stephanie took a step back and began pacing again, "but I don't know if it is enough. I have been thinking a lot about what I want in a relationship, and I was serious last night when I said you need to communicate with me more. Can you do that?"

Ranger nodded.

"OK, then tell me something I don't know about you. It can be anything," Stephanie watched Ranger waiting for his answer.

Ranger thought for a few minutes, "I like to read."

"What do you read? Are we talking military strategy or have you read fun stuff, like Harry Potter?" she asked.

"I read pretty much everything, including Harry Potter, and well, I can't believe I'm going to admit this, but I even read Twilight and Fifty Shades of Grey," Ranger tried not blush at his admission.

Stephanie tried hard to stifle her giggle at Ranger's reading choices. "Twilight? That isn't very badass, Batman," as the laughter finally escaped.

"Did I just ruin my image with you, Babe?" Ranger smiled.

"Nah, and don't worry, your reading choices are safe with me," Stephanie smiled back. "Thanks for telling me that though. As for giving us a chance, let's see how things go for the next few weeks. While you're in Boston we'll talk and you can show me how it would be if we were in a relationship and you were away. Sound fair?"

"Yes, it does. I'll miss you, Babe," Ranger pulled her to him and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He knew better than to try for a more passionate kiss as he didn't want to push his luck with Stephanie right now.

"I'll miss you too, Ranger. Have a good trip," Ranger watched as she left his office feeling a little more hopeful that maybe things would work out the way they were meant to.

**###########################################**

Les had just returned to his office and was bent over putting his bags down when he heard his favorite voice in the world.

"Nice view there, Sexy," Stephanie gave Les a wolf grin when he turned around to look at her as she closed the door.

"Like what you see, Baby?" Les wiggled his eyebrows at her with a smile.

"I do, and I'm pretty sure you could take over the title of Hottest Ass in Trenton," Stephanie laughed as she sat down in the guest chair.

"Thanks, for the compliment," Les walked to the chair and kissed her on the cheek. "So, how did your talk with Ranger go?" he asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"Fine, he wants to have a relationship with me and said he loves me," Steph saw the pained look cross Les' face. "I told him that I'm not sure. I said we could talk while he was in Boston, and I could see what it would be like to be in a relationship with him while he's away," she shrugged.

"You don't seem to be excited about it, Beautiful. I thought you wanted to have a relationship with Ranger," Les locked his gaze with hers.

"Maybe I'm not sure that is what I want. Maybe I'm not sure Ranger can be the type of man I need in a relationship," Steph replied as she maintained eye contact with him.

"Last night, before Ranger showed up, you were going to tell me something. What was it, Beautiful?" Les asked quietly.

"I told you last night that I'd been really thinking and evaluating my life and what I want and need from a relationship. I said that I was tired of letting others dictate my life with their expectations and that I have let the men in my life treat me in ways that were less than what I deserve. What I didn't get a chance to tell you was that I realized that the way you've been treating me is the way I want to be treated when I'm in a relationship," Steph replied still holding Les' gaze.

Lester could feel his heart rate rise as he decided to lay it all on the line, "What if I told you that I want to be the man who treats you the way you deserve in a relationship? Could I have the same opportunity as Ranger while I'm in Boston? Can I show you what it would be like to be in a relationship with me while I'm out of town?"

Stephanie smiled and said, "Yes."

Lester grinned as his phone rang, "Yo….OK, I'll meet you in the garage in 5," he hung up the phone, stood up, walked over to Stephanie and took her hand in his. Pulling her up from the chair, he wrapped her in his arms, "Good. I'm going to give you a goodbye kiss now, Baby. Because there is no way in hell I'd go out of town without kissing my girl."

Stephanie smiled as Les lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly. She moaned at the feeling of Les' lips on hers as she pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth and she freely gave it. Lester gently explored her mouth enjoying her sweet taste.

After a minute or so, he broke away and looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry, Baby, but I have to go. I'll miss you and I'll call you later," with a quick kiss to her lips, Lester turned, grabbed his bags, looked at her once more with a smile and left his office.

Stephanie just stood there for several minutes, tracing her lips with her finger, too stunned to move.

**######################################**

Hector, Lester and Ranger arrived at the airfield and boarded the smaller Rangeman Cessna instead of the jet. They stowed their bags and buckled themselves in as Ace, the Rangeman pilot, finished his pre-takeoff checklist.

The men sat in silence for awhile after takeoff. Hector was sitting next to Les in the aisle seat and Ranger was in the lone seat on the other side. He noticed that both Ranger and Lester had slight smirks on their faces which on other men would qualify as huge smiles. He wondered what was going on. Hector figured he'd find out soon enough, neither Ranger nor Les had any idea he was fluent in English. The only person at Rangeman who knew his secret was his Angelita. Hector sat back in his seat and smiled to himself.

"Babe and I talked after the meeting this morning. She agreed to give a relationship with me a try," Ranger said looking at his cousin's face to see his reaction to this news.

"Really?" Les asked with his blank face on then and then mumbled to himself, "That's not exactly how I heard it."

Hector heard Lester's mumbled words and covered his grin by biting his lip. "_Les, what has you so happy today, my friend?" _

_"A **beautiful** lady told me she'd give me an opportunity to show her what a relationship with me would be like while I was on a business trip. It made my day, my friend. Thanks for asking," _Les replied.

"_Did you kiss the beautiful lady goodbye?_" Hector asked in his best innocent voice.

"_Of course, I'd never leave town without kissing the **beautiful** lady goodbye quite thoroughly. I'm pretty sure I left her a bit stunned,_" Les said with full on smile.

"_Good for you, my friend,_" Hector replied with a matching smile.

"Fuck," Ranger shook his head and remained silent for the rest of the flight.


	11. Flirty

**A/N - Thanks for all of your reviews! You know I love them!**

**Thanks again to my Mary Lou, XxTartLoverxX. You help me out when I get stuck like Chuck! **

**I've made a decision that this part of the story will end right before Les comes back from the mission and then I'll start a third story to deal with the aftermath. This part of the journey is more lighthearted and the tone of Lester's journey will be darker, so I think it makes sense to split them. Not sure how many chapters there are to go in this one but several at least. I'm trying to get ahead a few chapters before I post more, we'll see how that goes. I was going to hold off on this one but I loved it so much, and XxTartLoverxX convinced me to go ahead and post it. So thank her!**

**Not mine, just playing, but I'm going to figure out how to keep Lester.**

**Chapter 11**

Stephanie was at her desk doing searches, smiling to herself as she thought about Lester's goodbye kiss when her cell phone chirped telling her she had a text message. She grabbed her it and smiled bigger at the message.

_Just landed in Boston. I'll call you later, Beautiful. Miss you already! L_

"Hey, Bomber, what put that grin on your face? Message from the bossman?" Bobby asked innocently.

"Actually, it's from Les. They just landed in Boston. By the way, what was up with you two in the meeting today? You were both grinning like you are up to something," Steph looked up at Bobby with her eyebrows raised.

Bobby laughed, "You know me and Santos, we're always up to something."

"Spill it, Brown."

"No way, not this time, Bomber," Bobby laughed.

"Fine, be that way, but I'll get it out of you eventually!" Stephanie laughed as Bobby went back to his office. Once he was out of sight, she texted Les back.

_Glad you landed safely. Looking forward to your call. Miss you too! S_

A few hours later, her phone chirped again.

_Situation may be worse than I thought. Hector will be sending you names to search via encrypted e-mail. Thanks for your help. Talk to you soon, Babe. R_

It wasn't very romantic, but it was more communication than she usually received from Ranger when he was out of town. Stephanie's e-mail dinged and she saw the message from Hector pop up and got to work.

**##############################################**

At the end of the day, Steph hadn't gotten too far with the list yet. She left the searches running, locked her computer, flipped off the monitor, grabbed her phone and sent a text to Mary-Lou.

_Need to talk. My place or yours?_

Her phone chirped just as she got to her car in the garage.

_Mine if that is ok. Lenny's bowling with the guys tonight. I was about to order pizza for me and the boys._

Steph responded.

_Call it in to Pino's and I'll go pick it up. See you soon._

As she pulled into the parking lot at Pino's, Steph's cell phone rang with the Batman theme.

"Yo."

"Babe."

"Talkative as always, Ranger," she smiled. "How's Boston?"

"Hectic. You get anywhere with the searches yet?"

"Nothing is jumping out at me so far. I left some searches running that should be done when I get to the office tomorrow. I'll let you know what I find," she replied as she got out of her car.

"Thanks, Babe. We have a takedown tonight that will probably be late. I'll call you tomorrow. Miss you," and he disconnected the call.

Shaking her head, Stephanie walked into Pino's, paid for the pizzas and headed for Lou's house. Just as she pulled up, her phone rang again playing "I Know You Want Me" by Pitbull, Stephanie was confused at first until she looked at the caller id and smiled.

"How did you change your ringtone and your contact name on my phone?" she laughed as she got out of the car, grabbed the pizzas and headed into Mary Lou's house.

"I have my ways, Beautiful," Lester replied and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Is this why you and Bobby were grinning this morning in the meeting?" Mary Lou took the pizzas from her and mouthed _Who is it?_ "You two changed your contact name on my phone to Sexy Santos and your ringtone to 'I Know You Want Me'?" Steph replied with a smile as Mary Lou laughed.

"I'll never tell, Baby. Where are you? And what is that noise? It sounds like a herd of elephants," Lester laughed.

"You have it sort of right, I'm at Mary Lou's and she just called the boys down for pizza. The thundering was the three of them running down the stairs," Stephanie laughed as the boys called out hi to her and cheered that she brought pizza.

Laughing, Lester replied, "Have fun with your girl talk, make sure and tell Mary Lou all about your goodbye kiss. How long did you stand in my office after I left?"

"Don't be so smug, Santos, maybe I was stunned that the kiss was average after all your talk about the Santos Magic," Steph teased as Mary Lou gaped at her.

"Come on Baby, don't be mean. I'm too far away and can't give you another kiss to prove that I'm right and put you into another Santos induced stupor," Les replied huskily.

"Santos induced stupor, huh? That sounds promising, Sexy," she flirted back.

"It is definitely a promise, Baby. I'll let you get back to your girl talk with Mary Lou. Tell her hi for me. We have a takedown tonight and it will probably be late before we get back, so I'll call you tomorrow."

"Be careful tonight, Les," Steph pleaded.

"Always. Have fun with Lou, sweet dreams, Baby," he said sweetly.

"You too, Sexy. Bye," as she disconnected. _Wow! A Rangeman with phone manners!_ she thought with a smile.

"Holy crap, Steph! It hasn't even been a full 48 hours since we talked and you obviously have a LOT to tell me," Lou handed her a plate with a couple of slices of pizza and they headed to the table in the kitchen to talk away from little ears.

"You and Lester were all sorts of flirty which is soooooo not like you, plus you called him Sexy! Spill it," Lou's eyes were wide as they settled at the table.

Stephanie began to give her friend the rundown of the past two days. Mary Lou listened in fascination at the course of events and only interrupted once.

"Oh my God! _RANGER_ read 'Twilight'?" and they both laughed. Once they recovered, Stephanie finished the story.

"Wow, just wow! There is a LOT to discuss here. First off, I TOLD you Les wouldn't make a move because of Ranger. I can't believe he stepped aside like that, but damn, I respect him a lot for it. From what Bobby said, it must have killed him to do it," Mary Lou sighed. "So, where is your head at? A lot happened in a short time frame. What are you thinking?"

"I feel like I ended up putting them into competition with each other and I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened," Steph sighed.

"Oh honey, they're men! They'd put themselves in a competition already! Les may not have stepped up to play until you told them you decided who to date and not them, but the competition started the second Ranger realized Les has feelings for you. Why else do you think Ranger showed up for movie night?" Mary Lou laughed.

"I didn't think of it that way, but you're probably right," Steph agreed.

"So, what are you feeling? Your conversation with Les was really sweet and flirty. Is that how you guys always talk or is he stepping up his game?" Mary Lou wondered.

"Well, I guess he's stepping up his game somewhat. He's always been flirty with me but maybe not quite as much as he was tonight, and I usually don't flirt back. But something changed since last night, and now I can't help but flirt back or even start it. It feels _natural_ I guess, easy. Stuff with Ranger just feels forced somehow. Things he's saying are all things I've wanted him to say, but it is like all of it is coming too late. Does that make sense?" Steph asked.

"Yes, completely, and I think it means as far as you're concerned, the competition is over, Steph," Mary Lou stated emphatically.

"I agree, it is, to be honest, I'm not sure there really was one. A part of me didn't want to give Ranger a shot at all. But we have history and I thought it was only fair. I don't know. I think maybe too much water has passed under the bridge for it to really work. He already has his habits in regards to how he deals with me and I don't like them from someone I'm dating," Steph stated.

"But it is different with Lester because he always treated you well, the only difference is that he's showing his true feelings and not just friendship, right?" Stephanie nodded. "I had a feeling that you'd end up choosing Lester. I think you guys have a real shot, Steph, and he could make you really happy."

"Me too," Stephanie smiled at her friend. "But now, I have to find a way to tell Ranger."

_And pray neither Les nor I wake up in a 'Stan._

**###############################################**

Stephanie woke the next morning and checked her phone to find the customary "All went well with the takedown back safe" text from Les. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and went about getting ready to meet Bobby for their workout.

After the morning meeting, Steph just sat down at her desk when her phone chirped.

_Good morning, Baby! Have a good day. Miss you, SS (Sexy Santos)_

Stephanie laughed at the signature and sent back her reply.

_Good Morning, Sexy! Miss you and have a good day too! XOXO, B/B (Beautiful/Baby)_

_Hugs and kisses back at ya, Baby! Hector said I need to stop grinning like a fool. ;-) SS_

She smiled wide at the reply, pulled up the completed searches and began printing out the results. She was chewing the cap of her highlighter, lost in reviewing the printouts, so Steph had no idea it was past 1300 until the beast in her stomach roared its displeasure. She grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water from the break room and returned to her search results. An hour later, she had a list of three names that she felt should be looked at closer.

Stephanie hit the number 2 speed dial to let Ranger know what she found so far, but it went to voicemail. She left a message for him to call her back.

Pushing speed dial 1, Steph waited for Les to answer the phone.

"Hey Beautiful, how's your day?" Les answered.

"Productive, how about yours?"

"Busy. Hold on, let me shut the door," Steph heard as Les set the phone down and the sound of the door shutting.

"OK, Beautiful, I'm going to put you on speaker. It is just me and Hector here. What did you find?" Les inquired.

"Hola Angelita!"

"Hola, Hector. I have three names for you. Let me know what kind of read you get on each one. Javier Sanchez, Chris Timmons, and Jason Gilmore," she supplied.

"Javier Sanchez or Snake, he is a good guy. I don't get the feeling like he's hiding anything. Timmons and Gilmore, Eagle and Fish, on the other hand I get the feeling there is something hinky there, Beautiful. What's your plan?"

"I'm going to run more in depth searches on Eagle and Fish and see what I get. Let Ranger know, will you? It went to voicemail when I tried to call him, and I don't know when he'll call me back," Steph advised.

Hector had been busy working on a laptop and pretending that he wasn't listening to the conversation. However, he raised his eyebrow at the smirk on Lester's face at the news about Ranger not answering. "Sure thing we'll let him know. I'll call you later, Beautiful."

"_What did Angelita find?"_ Hector asked as though he didn't know. He already had traces set on Eagle and Fish.

"Come on Hector, give it up with me. I know you speak English and I have known all along. I won't give up your secret. Besides, I already caught the fact that you set the traces on Eagle and Fish," Les grinned.

"How's it going with Angelita? Interesting that Ranger didn't take her call. What do you make of that?" Hector figured if anyone else knew his secret it would be Lester and he knew he could trust him. No one can hide much for long around Santos.

"No idea, but I won't make that same mistake," Les replied.

**################################################## ##**

Ranger was up to his neck in paperwork and was trying to deal with an irate client when Stephanie called, so he let it go to voicemail. He'd call her later, after all, it was on his To Do list for today.

**################################################## ##**

Stephanie arrived home and found a package on her dining room table. _Shit. This is never good._ She grabbed her phone and called Bobby.

"Hey Steph, what's up?" Bobby, and now Les, had at least gotten her memo on phone manners.

"Bobby, I just got home and there is a package on my dining table. You need to get a team over here, it looks like I have another stalker," she sighed.

"Hold on, Bomber, am I the first one you called?"

"Yes."

"OK, good because you don't have a stalker. It is from Les. He asked me to leave it for you and I forgot to warn you."

"Oh thank God, I'm glad I called you instead of the control room! Should I expect any more of these deliveries?" Steph now had her answer about the looks on Bobby and Les' faces during the meeting yesterday.

"Maybe….talk to you later, Bomber."

Stephanie picked up the package and noticed an envelope. She opened the card, saw Les' handwriting and began to read.

_Hey Baby,_

_I asked Bobby to leave this for you. Hopefully, he remembered to warn you before you thought you had another stalker. ;-)_

_You told me during movie night that you wanted to get to know me better. Here is something to help that process along. It is my favorite._

_Call me after you open it._

_Missing you,_

_SS_

Quickly unwrapping the package, Stephanie found herself holding a copy of "The Princess Bride." _I can definitely see this being his favorite movie. Perfect._

She pressed 1 on her speed dial.

"Hey Baby, please tell me Brown remembered to tell you he was leaving you a surprise," Lester implored.

"No, he didn't, but luckily I called him first instead of the control room," Stephanie grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Sorry, I should have warned you too. I hope it didn't freak you out too bad," Les apologized.

"For about 5 seconds it did, but once I found out it was from you, I thought it was incredibly sweet, Sexy. I love this movie, too, it fits you," Stephanie laughed. "You took the whole 'Man in Black' thing seriously, huh?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

Lester roared with laughter, "Yeah, I guess I did."

"It's a good thing I think black is sexy and I had a huge crush on the Dread Pirate Roberts. This is totally working in your favor," Stephanie blushed as she flirted.

"You're blushing aren't you, Baby? You're cute when you blush," Les' voice was tinged with desire causing Stephanie to blush more.

"Do you have me on camera or something?" Steph looked around.

"No, I just know you, that's all," Les laughed and then with a whisper soft voice, "I really miss you, Baby."

Stephanie felt all squishy inside at his words. "I miss you too, Sexy. Any idea when you might get to come home?"

"Not soon enough," Les sighed. "Hector is working on some stuff. He might send you another e-mail tomorrow of some things to search. How are you doing on your searches?"

"OK. I started several after we talked earlier and I have some running now. A couple of things I thought would pan out ended up as dead ends. I'll see what I have for you tomorrow. Did you let Ranger know the status?"

"Sure did. He said he'd be in touch. Apparently, he spent the day getting his ass chewed by irate clients," Les chuckled. "We have another takedown tonight. Ranger wasn't kidding when he said there were a bunch that needed to be done. We still have 5 more after tonight."

"Please be careful, Les," Steph implored.

"Always, Baby, always," he promised.

"All right then, have fun storming the castle! Good night, Sexy."

"As you wish, Baby. Sweet dreams."

**A/N 2 - What is Les' ringtone for Steph? Will Ranger finish his To Do List? Will Steph or Lester end up in a 'Stan? Did this chapter make you feel all squishy inside too?**


	12. Bouquets and Disasters

**A/N - TartBabeLover here is another chapter. I saw the one you posted for Secrets and Shadows, but how about Murphy's Law? LOL**

**Thanks as always to my Lou, XxTartLoverxX, you make this experience so much fun and you bat ideas around with me, get squishy feelings with me, love Les with me! You are a great friend and I adore you dear! BTW, thanks for helping me get my Happy back today!**

**Happy 4th to everyone!**

**Not mine, just playing but I'm keeping Les. You guys can't make me give him up!**

**Chapter 12**

**3 weeks before the mission**

The next several days followed the same sequence. Stephanie woke to a text from Les saying the takedown the night before, if there was one, had gone well and everyone was fine. She'd meet Bobby in the gym for their workout, attend the morning meeting, and then work on her searches. Sprinkled into her day were text messages with Les, e-mails with Hector regarding her searches and occasionally very short conversations with Ranger. Steph still needed to talk to him, but every time she tried something came up on his end and he had to go.

Evenings had been spent talking on the phone with Lester, talking about their day and the gift Bobby left for her every other day. She learned a lot about Lester through these gifts and their talks. Les told her he had a degree in psychology, an older brother and a younger sister, his parents were still alive, some childhood stories, and about his favorite stuffed animal. Their conversations were filled with both laughter and whispered endearments. While the phone calls were wonderful, neither of them could wait until Les was home from Boston and they could spend time together again.

Stephanie finally found the lead they had been looking for regarding Eagle when she found his mother's maiden name and connected an uncle as the owner of a competitor of Rangeman's. It wasn't found because Fish did the background check and the two of them had grown up together. Both men were getting paid to cause issues in Boston, and that is why Ranger was dealing with a flood of calls from irate customers. Both men had been fired a couple of days ago and the evidence turned over to the Boston PD, but there were still a few high dollar skips that had to be caught before the guys could return to Trenton.

A week and a half after the guys left, Stephanie came home to find a huge bouquet of flowers on her dining table. She knew they were from Lester since Bobby gave her a wink during the morning meeting. It was the signal they had worked out for days where there would be deliveries.

Stephanie had tears in her eyes as she approached to see that the bouquet contained purple and lavender roses and irises; it was absolutely beautiful. She reached out and grabbed the card to read it.

_Baby,_

_The flowers in this bouquet all symbolize feelings I have about you._

_The lavender roses symbolize how I want things to bloom and grow between us._

_The purple roses symbolize how you enchant me and how much I wish I was with you instead of here in Boston._

_The Irises symbolize the hope I feel for the future._

_Call me as soon as you read this._

_Yours,_

_Les_

Tears were freely flowing down her face as Stephanie grabbed her phone and hit speed dial 1.

"Hi Baby, do you like your flowers?" Les asked huskily.

Stephanie tried to answer but couldn't hold back the sob that escaped instead.

"Steph, are you OK, Baby? What happened? I'll get the keys to one of the Explorers and I'll be there as soon as I can," Les was panicked.

"I'm fine." she managed to get out. "They're so beautiful that I can't help crying," Steph continued through her tears.

"Happy tears?" he asked hopefully.

"Y-eee-ssss," she stammered.

"Oh Baby, I didn't mean to make you cry, even happy tears," Les sighed.

"No one's ever done something so beautiful and so sweet for me before, I was just overcome," Steph began to get a hold of herself.

"Stephanie, you deserve to be treated like a queen and I'm going show you that every day."

The tears rolled down her cheeks faster and she couldn't help another sob escaping.

"Damnit. Baby, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be romantic here, but all I'm doing is making you cry," Les said sadly.

Laughing Stephanie replied, "Sexy, sometimes a girl needs a good cry. At least these are happy tears, and happy tears are the best ones."

"Baby, I hope the only tears you cry from now on are happy ones. Wow, all these tears just because I wanted to ask my girl if I could take her out on the town!" Les smirked.

"You want me to be your girl?" Stephanie whispered.

"More than anything, Baby."

"When and where, Sexy?"

"We're coming home tomorrow morning and should land around 0900. What shift are you working?" Les asked with a smile.

"I have a 1000 to 1900 tomorrow," she replied her disappointment evident. "But we could do it the next night. How about a movie night tomorrow? I have really missed you and I want to spend some time with you, Les."

"As you wish, Baby."

**############################################**

Since Stephanie had a later shift that morning, Bobby came to her apartment so they could run. After he arrived, they began their stretches.

"So, what did you think about your flowers?" Bobby asked with a smile.

"They reduced me to a big mess of girl tears, which panicked Les. He was about to grab keys and drive home from Boston," Stephanie laughed.

Bobby roared with laughter, "Yeah, Les hates it when a girl cries, but most especially when you do."

"He calmed down once I told him I was OK and they were happy tears," she explained.

"You'd have had that bouquet earlier, but the roses were a special order," Bobby grinned.

"Damnit, Bobby, don't make me cry before the run!" Steph exclaimed.

"Come on, we're ready, let's go."

Bobby kept pace with Stephanie as they ran, she couldn't quite keep up with his normal pace, but she was getting there. He was really proud of her and everything she'd accomplished.

"So, what happened after you stopped crying? Anything interesting?" Bobby was hoping Les had finally asked Steph out.

"Yeah, he asked if he could take his girl out," Stephanie grinned.

"And?"

"I said yes, we're going out tomorrow. Bobby, I haven't been able to talk to Ranger yet. I've tried. The few times I've talked to him he's gotten interrupted before I could. Are Les or I going to wake up in a 'Stan tomorrow?" Steph asked worriedly.

Bobby had to stop because he was doubled over with laughter. Once he finally got himself under control, they started running again.

"No, Bomber, I think you and Les will be fine. Ranger would never intentionally hurt you, and shipping you or Les to a 'Stan would hurt you. He won't be happy, but well, he only has himself to blame as far as I'm concerned."

'Thanks, Bobby."

**############################################**

The plane had just landed and everything was loaded into the SUV. Ranger was driving and noticed Les texting someone.

"Who are you texting?"

"I'm letting Beautiful know we landed. Why?"

_Fuck. I've totally fucked this whole thing up._

"Just curious. Did you talk to Stephanie a lot while we were in Boston?" _I can't believe I'm actually asking this shit,_ Ranger thought to himself.

Hector was grinning from the backseat. He couldn't help himself.

"Yes, several times every day we spoke by text or phone call," Lester bragged. "We have movie night tonight and a date tomorrow night. What she didn't tell you when you talked to her?" he asked innocently. _You barely called her, dumbass. She's my girl now._ Les had no sympathy for his cousin. Carlos had let work come before Stephanie. He didn't learn his lesson.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

**#########################################**

Stephanie had just finished getting ready for work when she got Les' text that they had landed safely.

_Can't wait to see you, Sexy! B/B_

_Can't wait to kiss you hello, Baby! SS_

On the way to the office, Stephanie stopped at the Tasty Pastry for a Boston Crème. As she got out of her white 1999 Ford Bronco she thought it might be time to trade it in for something newer. Maybe Les would go with her this weekend….

Steph stood in line waiting for her turn when she heard the _whoosh_ of an explosion.

**##########################################**

"Fuck! Bomber's off the grid!" Ram yelled.

"Damnit! Cal and Hal are three minutes out! I've sent the emergency notification," Woody replied.

He turned and saw Bobby and Tank hit the door to the stairs.

Ram and Woody looked at each other and nodded. Both knowing that each of them were praying that Bomber was OK. No one at Rangeman would be able to deal with it if she wasn't.

**A/N 2 - Well, I couldn't let the 4th of July pass without an EXPLOSION! So, there you go! LOL**

**Is Steph injured? Who blew up her Bronco? Did she tempt the Car gods? What happens at the scene? For once, we have a car explosion and NO JOMO GUARANTEED! Yay!  
**

**Please read and review.**


	13. A Surprising Reunion?

**A/N - I hope everyone had a good 4th. Sorry for the cliffie, but there had to be a car explosion on the 4th right? I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, and Rangerbabe.1, I knew you'd come over the the Les side (at least for this story)! LOL!**

**Thanks as always to my Mary Lou, XxTartLoverxX! She's very quickly become a dear friend to me and I look forward to many many more stories we will work on together! Read her stories, if you haven't. Centerfold is so good and I can't wait for you guys to see the next few chapters. Her next story, though, watch out people!  
**

**Chapter 13**

Ranger, Hector and Lester had just entered the Trenton city limits when their phones went off with a Bombshell alert.

"Tasty Pastry," Les called out as he looked at the display while Ranger gunned it and headed straight there.

_Be OK, Baby, please be OK. I can't lose you now._

**##########################################**

Stephanie stood up and brushed herself off after the force of the blast knocked her off her feet. She felt something wet on the side of her cheek and wiped her hand, when she looked she saw blood. _Of course, I have a date tomorrow and I'm going to end up with stitches._

Surveying her surroundings, Stephanie saw that the front windows of the Tasty Pastry were completely blown out and shards of glass were everywhere, the other patrons and the person behind the counter were getting up, her Bronco was on fire out front and a black SUV was squealing into the parking lot.

Before she could get out front, Hal and Cal had run in to see if she was OK as the TPD squad cars and fire trucks arrived.

"Bomber, you've got a cut along your hairline, are you OK?" Cal asked with concern as Hal picked Stephanie up to carry her outside and he grabbed her purse from the floor.

"I'm OK guys, really. I can walk," Steph looked up at Hal and he gave her a look which told her not to argue anymore.

Just as they got outside another black SUV squealed into the lot. Bobby and Tank came running toward them and Hal handed her over to the company medic. Bobby sat down with her and began examining her injuries.

"You OK, Bomber?"

"Yes, I need stitches Bobby that won't show. I have a date tomorrow," she smiled at him.

"He'll be here soon, let me get you stitched up. You just need a couple and I'll try not to leave a scar," Bobby said with a smile.

Stephanie sat there while Bobby stitched her up. He'd just finished when she heard his voice scream out, "STEPHANIE!"

She turned and saw the face of the one person she needed more than anything running toward her. "Go get your man, Bomber," Bobby said as she jumped up and ran toward him. Once she was almost there, she launched herself, wrapping her arms and legs around Les as he caught her and wrapped his arms around her. Stephanie felt at home, safe, and her tears began to fall.

They clung to each other for a moment, then Steph pulled back from their embrace and they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you, Baby," they said in unison.

They looked at each other for a moment, as the realization of their confessions hit them. Finally, Lester pulled her to him and they kissed each other with all the love and passion that had been building the past few weeks. Lester broke the kiss and touched his forehead to hers.

"Baby, are you OK?" Lester asked as he put his free hand over as much of Stephanie as he could without dropping his love.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really, just a small cut and Bobby already stitched it up," she looked at him and sighed. "Les, I think this time my car blowing up really is my fault. I was thinking of trading in the Bronco and then it went boom! Do cars have ESP?" Steph whispered into his ear.

Les laughed and hugged Stephanie tighter to him as he looked up and saw Bobby approaching them with a smile on his face, "You sure she doesn't have a concussion, Brown?"

Stephanie lightly smacked Lester on arm, "Shut up, Sexy and kiss me again."

"As you wish, Baby," he responded as he kissed her passionately.

**##############################################**

From the second they got the alert, Ranger was petrified that this time would be the one where Stephanie was taken from him forever. If Babe was dead, it would break him. Ranger needed her spirit and her light in his life.

He had barely stopped the SUV and put it into park before all three of them were jumping out and running toward the scene.

"STEPHANIE!" Lester cried out as Ranger spotted her next to Bobby. Ranger watched as she turned her head saw them running toward her. For a second he hoped the look on her face, a look of love and need was for him, but his hopes were dashed as is it was Lester she ran to.

Ranger was about to grab his Babe out of his cousin's arms when Hector stepped in front of him. "_No, Angelita has chosen. Leave her, his arms are the ones she wants. Be her friend and nothing more. You have hurt her enough,"_ Hector said with an icy tone.

Ranger looked up and saw Tank and Bobby approaching out of the corner of his eye. Tank was eyeing him and gave a slight shake of his head and a look that said _I'll beat your ass if you even think about it._

He gave a nod to both Hector and Tank. They were right. Babe had chosen and he'd have to learn to live with it.

**###############################################**

Hal and Cal watched wide eyed as Bomber ran right to Lester instead of Ranger. They looked at each other and began to move to get between the Bossman and Santos as they didn't want Steph hurt when Ranger killed Lester.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw Hector stop Ranger. "Thank God," Hal whispered, "I hate getting my ass whooped by the boss."

"Did you hear that? Steph and Les just said they loved each other! Holy crap, the shit is going to hit the fan now. The Boss is going to be kicking every one's ass for weeks," Cal said quietly to his partner.

"Damnit, this is going to be worse than the last time Bomber went back to the cop," Hal shook his head.

"Fuck," they said together.

**################################################**

Eddie Gazzarra smiled as he approached Stephanie and Lester. He'd been rooting for Les since the incident at Pino's. It was obvious to Eddie that day how much Santos cared about his cousin-in-law and he was glad Steph finally figured it out too.

Stephanie saw Eddie approach, "Let me go, Les."

"Never, Baby," Lester replied as he hugged her tighter.

"Eddie's coming over, I gotta talk to the cops, Sexy," Stephanie responded with a smile.

"Oh OK, then," Les set her on her feet but kept his arms around her with Steph's back to his front. He needed to maintain the contact, as he tried to reign in the emotions raging within at the possibility of losing her.

"Glad to see someone knows the proper way of handling it when his girlfriend's car blows up," Eddie said with a smirk and everyone laughed at the dig towards a certain Italian cop, whose presence was not missed. "So, what happened, Steph?"

"I don't know, Eddie. I went into the Tasty Pastry before work. I was thinking about trading in the Bronco and while I was in line it went Boom! I guess I pissed off the car gods," she laughed.

"Any crazies lately? It has been awhile, especially since you started working at Rangeman," Eddie asked.

"None that I can think of, guys?" she asked as she looked around at Bobby, Tank, Hector and Ranger as they shook their heads.

"The only thing I can think of is the two guys we just fired in Boston, it is at least a place to start," Les said as he tightened his arms around Stephanie.

Eddie took down the details, gave Steph a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I'm happy for you. He'll treat you right."

Stephanie smiled and said "Thanks, Eddie. Tell Shirley and the boys I said Hi."

Ranger and Hector came closer then and Steph tensed a bit against Lester, he noticed and held her tighter to him.

"You sure you're OK, Babe?" Ranger asked as he touched her forehead and looked at her with regret.

"I'm fine, Ranger. We need to talk, but not today, OK?" she pleaded softly.

"No problem, Babe. I'll be available when you're ready," Ranger replied as his blank face came down.

"We're offline for the rest of the weekend, nothing until Monday, got it?" Lester informed them as Cal brought Stephanie her purse and the group began to disperse.

"_Hector, can you go to Beautiful's apartment and get some things for her for a few days and grab Rex? I don't want her going back there right now,"_ Lester asked.

"_Yes, no problem. I'll bring her things to your apartment on four,"_ Hector left and got in the SUV with Ranger.

"Come on, Baby, we're going back to Rangeman with Bobby and Tank. Hector is going to get your stuff and Rex," Les said as he laced his fingers with hers and started walking toward the SUV.

"Why?" Steph asked as she stopped.

Les stopped and looked at her, "Please, Baby, Bobby will be at Haywood in case you need anything. Your apartment isn't secure and even though I'd be with you, I'd be on edge waiting for a threat. I just got home and I want to relax and spend time with you, I can't do that at your apartment," Les explained as he approached her and whispered in Steph's ear. "Plus, I've been dreaming of you in my bed and I'd really like to make that a reality."

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Steph laughed as she tugged at Les' hand and moved quickly toward the SUV.

"As you wish!" Lester laughed and scooped her up into his arms and sprinted for the SUV. Les put Stephanie down and they climbed in. She curled up next to him and he put his arm around her as Tank headed towards Haywood.

Before they got there, the adrenaline crash hit and Steph fell asleep. Smiling, Lester carried her from the SUV to the elevator. Bobby hit the buttons for 4 and 5, when the elevator stopped on 4 Tank held the door as Lester, Steph and Bobby exited. "You hurt her Santos, and the ass whooping I give you will make you wish you were dead," Tank said icily.

Lester looked at him and nodded as the elevator doors closed. Bobby followed Les to his apartment door and opened it as Lester carried Stephanie in. "I'm happy for you, man. But remember, I know every weakness in the human body, you hurt her and I'll leave you close to death," Bobby warned as he shut the door.

_Damn, I don't even want to think about what Ranger's warning will be, _he thought as he carried his girl into the bedroom. Gently, he pulled back the covers and laid her on his bed. Lester stood and looked at the woman he loved more than anything for several minutes as she slept peacefully in his bed and smiled with happiness.

He removed her boots and socks and covered her up. He'd just toed off his own boots and socks when there was a knock on his door. Lester went and looked through the peephole and was relieved to see Hector there. He opened the door and saw two suitcases, a duffle bag, a garment bag, Rex and the bouquet of flowers Les had sent. He looked at all the stuff and raised an eyebrow at Hector as he helped bring in the bags and asked, "Did you pack her whole closet?"

"Not even close, amigo. You have a date tomorrow night. She'll want options. The smaller suitcase is filled with just shoes," Hector explained.

Les was looking at Hector incredulously, "If Angelita doesn't have options, then she'll want to go back to her apartment or she'll want to go shopping. She won't want you to go along on either trip. Do you want to let her out of your sight at all over the next few days?" Hector raised his eyebrow as Les shook his head. "Yeah, I didn't think so," Hector said smugly and laughed.

"What about the flowers?" Les asked curiously as he was still kind of in shock that Hector the badass was so prepared.

"What about them? They were too beautiful to be left there. This way she can still enjoy them," Hector smiled. "Nice touch by the way. But, if you hurt her, my blades will find you when you least expect them. Got it?"

"Got it. Shit that's the third threat to my life in half an hour. Guess I should expect more, huh?" Les laughed.

Hector slapped Les on the back, "Indeed. I will go look into Eagle and Fish and see if they are the ones behind this. Later my friend," Hector replied as he left. Lester locked the door behind him and returned to his bedroom and the love of his life sleeping in the bed.

After removing his weapons and his shirt, Les pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed and lay down next to Stephanie. He pulled her into his arms and smiled with satisfaction as she moaned in her sleep and snuggled in closer to him. After a few minutes, he fell asleep feeling more content than he could ever remember being in his life, after all, his Beautiful had said she loved him too.

**#########################################**

Ranger was in the gym punching the bag. He'd been in there for several hours, trying to get his head on straight. All of his men were keeping a wide berth, as they'd either seen what happened at the scene, heard about it, or worst of all seen Lester carry Babe into his apartment on four.

Hector finally approached him and offered to spar. Ranger agreed because the bag sure as shit wasn't helping.

As they began circling each other in the ring, Hector began speaking. "_I know what you did to her and why the Core Team called you to the mats. You fucked up, Ranger."_

Hector blocked Ranger's punch, and they continued to spar. Hector allowed Ranger to release some of the anger and pent up emotions without allowing himself to be hurt seriously.

After an hour, Hector swept Ranger's feet from under him and pinned him to the mat. _"It's time to do the right thing and let her go. She is happy now. Don't ruin it."_

Hector released his hold and walked out of the gym.

**A/N 2 - Next chapter is SMUT and NOTHING BUT SMUT. There is no character development whatsoever and no plot advancement. It is pure, unadulterated smutty, smutty goodness. XxTartLoverxX and I both need cold showers after reading it. Please review! You know you want to!**


	14. Dreams Finally Come True

**A/N - SMUT WARNING NOW if you are offended by Smut do not read. There is no plot advancement here. Just some good Les Lovin!**

**Well ladies, here you go, Sunday Smutty Sunday! I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know if my smut is any good.**

**Thanks as always to XxTartLoverxX, my Mary Lou, my fellow Les Lover, my friend, and smut previewer!  
**

**Chapter 14**

Stephanie woke up and smiled. Her head was on Lester's bare chest and he was holding her in his arms while tracing circles on her back with his fingers. Steph sighed as the smell of Aqua Di Gio washed over her. She turned her head, propped her chin on his chest, looked at him and saw the grin on Les' face.

"Hey Sexy, what's the grin for," Steph flirted with a smile.

Lester positioned them so they were both on their sides face to face on the pillows, wiping her curls from her face so he could look in her eyes, "It's because the woman I love told me she loves me and I've been able to spend the last few hours holding her in my arms. I love you, Baby."

"I love you, too," Steph replied without an ounce of fear in her heart. She reached up and stroked his cheek and they spent several minutes just looking into each other's eyes all the way to their souls. Finally, Lester pulled her to him and began to gently kiss her, his lips softly caressing hers.

Les broke the kiss and looked into Stephanie's blue eyes, "Baby, please let me make love to you. I have dreamed about this for a long time and I want to worship you, treasure you, and take my time exploring you. Please, Baby, let me love you the way you deserve," he pleaded as he stroked her face.

Stephanie was overcome with the depth of emotions she could see in Lester's emerald eyes and feel from his words. She felt wanted, treasured, and loved in a way no one had ever made her feel before. With teary eyes, she nodded her head yes.

Lester smiled and kissed her softly again before deepening the kiss as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. She granted it as she threaded her fingers in his hair with one hand and caressed his back with the other. Les drank in the taste of her on his tongue, and pulled her closer as he cupped her cheek with one hand and he eased his other under her shirt and began tracing lazy circles. They each moaned at the feeling of his touch on her bare skin.

Stephanie felt like her whole body was on fire and Lester had barely touched her, she removed her hand from his head and used both hands on his back to pull him closer to her kissing him more urgently. Les broke the kiss and started nipping at her ear lobe. "Slow down, my love, let's take our time," as his lips worked their way down her neck before he began the same treatment on the other side.

Lester reached between them and pulled her shirt up as he lifted Stephanie enough to remove it and toss it to the floor. He looked at her lying beneath him with her hair splayed across the pillow and her eyes dark, hooded with desire. "You're so beautiful, Stephanie. I love you so much," as he lightly traced his finger over her chest. He began to kiss, nip and lick every inch of her exposed skin, skipping her bra covered breasts, but paying particular attention to her stomach and navel. She moaned and squirmed beneath him at the sensations he was causing all over her body.

"Lester," she gasped, "I, my God, my body, it is on fire, no one has ever made me feel like this."

"Good," he moaned as he kissed his way back up her body. When he reached her bra, he flicked open the front clasp and took in the site of her perfect breasts. "So beautiful, Baby," he whispered as he began to worship her with his hands and mouth.

Stephanie could feel the fire building in her core as Lester expertly worked her nipples with his tongue and his hand. One hand shot back to grip the headboard as the other held Les' head to her chest, and then she felt herself shatter into a million pieces as she screamed his name.

Lester watched as she began to come down from her climax, "My God, you are beyond beautiful when you cum. I need to see that again, Baby." He went back to his ministrations on her breasts and Stephanie thought she was going to come unglued. Never before had she been brought to orgasm just from attention paid to her breasts, _My God, if he can do that what else can he do?_

He looked up at her and grinned, "Don't worry, Baby, I'm going to spend the rest of the night showing you EXACTLY what I can do."

Stephanie climaxed twice more before Lester finally kissed his way down her body once again, and removed her cargo pants ever so slowly. Starting with her right foot, he kissed his way back up her leg, stopping just before the promised land. Lester grinned as Stephanie moaned her displeasure and gripped the headboard. "You ok, my love?" he asked as he moved back down the bed, lifted her left leg and began kissing her instep.

"Yes," she hissed tightening her grip on the headboard. Stephanie didn't know how much more of this delicious torture she could take. He said he wanted to worship her and by God, he was. Somehow she was going to find a way to be patient and try not to take over.

Lester smiled as he continued to work his way up her leg, he knew it was taking every ounce of control she had to let him indulge in his fantasy. Finally, after he reached the apex of her thigh, he lay down on his stomach positioned in front of her black lace thong. "Pretty, but it has to go, Baby," he said as he ripped it off and threw it across the room.

"Yes!" Stephanie cried out as she felt his warm breath on her core.

"Baby, you're so wet for me, it is a good thing I'm thirsty," he said huskily before he began to lick her sweet nectar from her lower lips. "Mmmm, you taste so good," he moaned.

Stephanie's hips writhed against Lester's talented tongue; he reached up and held her in place with one hand as he gently nipped at her clit causing her to fly apart again. "Holy shit, Lester!" she screamed as she saw explosions of color behind her eyelids when she flew off the precipice. She felt as he slipped two fingers into her pussy and as they rubbed at her g-spot she flew even higher. Before she could completely return to Earth, Lester continued to work his magic fingers and his tongue on her clit and she was launched back toward the heavens.

Lester watched her expressive face as came again, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He needed to be inside of her, and feel her around him the next time she orgasmed. He got up from the bed, shucked off his pants and covered her with his body, bearing some of his weight on his forearms. The feeling of their bare skin touching everywhere made his blood burn. Leaning down, Lester kissed Stephanie with every ounce of need and passion he felt for her and she returned it a thousand fold. He reveled at the feel of her hands seemingly all over him at once.

"I need you, Les, I need you inside me. Make me completely yours, please, Baby," Stephanie pleaded.

He reached toward the nightstand to get a condom.

"No, I want nothing between us, I'm on the shot," Stephanie stopped him.

"Oh God, are you sure, Beautiful?" Les groaned.

She nodded and lifted her hips toward him. Positioning himself at her entrance, they both cried out with pleasure as he entered her, once he was fully sheathed he stopped to allow her to adjust to his size and for him to regain some control.

"You feel so good, Baby. Better than I ever dreamed possible, I love you so much Stephanie Plum," Lester whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too, Lester Santos. I love how you feel inside me, no one has ever felt so good," she moaned as she wrapped her legs around him and began to move slowly.

Lester set a slow pace, wanting this feeling to last, as he locked his gaze with Stephanie's he could see all the love he felt for her reflected back at him and felt a tear slide down his face as one fell from hers. Being inside of her was like heaven, and he'd never experienced anything like this before.

He knew she was close as she started whispering his name, keeping his gaze locked to hers he reached between them and slowly circled her clit until he could feel her walls clench around him. He stilled for a moment as she whimpered his name not yet ready to join her in the abyss. Once his love came down from her climax, Lester pulled Stephanie to him and rolled over with them still joined together.

Lester sat up and kissed Stephanie passionately as he began to move again. She started to moan with pleasure as the new position allowed him move deeper inside of her and stroke her g-spot with every thrust.

Stephanie clung to Lester as she rocked her hips back and forth in time with his. Her whole body felt more alive than it ever had, never in her life had she experienced this feeling of pure bliss.

"Oh my God, Les, I'm going to cum," she panted.

"Look in my eyes, Steph, I want us to watch each other," Les' voice was deep and husky. "Cum with me now, Baby!"

Stephanie screamed her release as Lester roared his; he'd never cum so hard in his life, all the while looking in each other's eyes. They felt complete and whole in each other's arms, and stayed there for minutes, maybe hours just staring into each other's souls.

"I love you, Les," she declared as she lightly kissed his lips.

"I love you, Steph," he replied as he held on to her and rolled them over. He slid out of her and they both groaned at the loss of contact.

Lester kissed her again passionately, "You are amazing, Baby. That was, I have no words…"

"I only have one, it was perfect," Steph looked at Les and smiled.

"Perfect, huh? That's a high bar to set from the beginning, Baby. It is a good thing I enjoy a challenge!" Lester grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"That sounds promising, Sexy, but now it is my turn to worship you," Steph replied with a sex kitten tone to her voice. She captured Les' lips with her own and he acquiesced to her tongue's demand to meet his. Lester ceded to her desire, and allowed Stephanie to take control of the kiss, he moaned as she explored his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Stephanie trailed her tongue to Lester's right ear lobe and began the same torture he'd delivered to her earlier. She kissed, licked, nipped, and sucked her away along every inch of his strong muscular flesh. He tasted sweet, yet manly, whatever it was, Stephanie couldn't get enough.

Lester fought to keep control and let his Beautiful explore him. She was leaving a trail of fire all over his body and he desperately wanted to grab her and bury his cock deep inside her core. But, Stephanie had let him have his way with her, so it was his turn to be patient. Les' eyes shot open when he felt her hot tongue on his throbbing member.

Stephanie licked the pre-cum from the head of Lester's very impressive cock before taking as much of it in her mouth as she could, using one hand to stroke the rest and the other to cup his balls. She smiled at the hiss that escaped Lester's mouth, his moans of pleasure, and the Spanish words that her ministrations were evoking.

"Baby, _my God_, _your hot mouth_, Fuck, feels so good," Les moaned as he gripped the sheets keep still. "I'm so close, I want to be inside you when I cum, please Baby!" he begged.

Stephanie released his cock and slid her way back up Lester's well defined abdomen and chest, sliding her wet pussy over his cock as she made her way to his mouth for a blistering kiss. She felt the rumble of a low growl emanate from Les' chest as she continued to slide against his erection. With a sexy smile, she broke the kiss and positioned Lester's dick so she could ever so slowly take him in.

"Les, you feel so good inside me, like…" Steph panted out as she was overwhelmed at the emotions coursing through her.

Sitting up and pulling her close Les finished her sentence, "Like I was made for you, right, Baby?" Stephanie nodded her head. "That's how I feel about you my love, we're a perfect fit," Lester said with his voice deep as he held Steph's hips and began moving her up and down his cock.

Stephanie moaned with pleasure, "Yes, perfect fit." She kissed him passionately before pushing at his shoulder until he was lying back on the bed.

Lester watched as his incredibly sexy woman put her hands on his chest for balance and began riding him. "You're so sexy, Steph, so beautiful! Feels so good, ride my cock, Baby!" he gasped as he grabbed at the sheet once again, allowing his woman total control over his body.

"You feel so good, you make me feel so full, dear God, Baby, I need…I need," Stephanie panted as the pleasure consumed her.

"What do you need, tell me my love!" Lester would do anything for her.

"Les, I need to cum, make me cum!" she screamed.

"As you wish, Baby," he smiled, reached between them, and when he pinched her clit Stephanie arched throwing her head back and chanted his name over and over. When Lester felt her walls begin to clench around his cock, he followed her into the bliss, shooting his seed deep within her as he yelled her name.

Finally, after coming down from her orgasm, Stephanie collapsed against Lester's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, whispering how much he loved her as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N 2 - Next chapter will probably be their date, well unless the Les and Stephanie in my head get their way. They want a whole additional chapter of smut! What do you ladies think? Who should be the winner? L/S or the muse who says there should be plot advancement? I know my vote! LOL**


	15. Superheroes and Keeping Promises

**A/N - Thank you all for your reviews! My first story to reach over 200! Thanks to the guest who reviewed just about every chapter! I'm glad you found my story! Feel free to PM me if you'd like. To my friend, Kathi, LOL! Hugs girl! Thanks for signing up so you could review this story!**

**Thanks as always to my Mary Lou, XxTartLoverxX, you make this journey so much fun and lift me up when certain things get me down! You know what I mean...**

**So, there is a SMUT warning to be had here. But lots of fluffy goodness too. I hope you enjoy!**

**I keep forgetting this, but not mine, no money is made but I want to keep Les and I've found a way sort of...muhahahahaha**

**Chapter 15**

After his Beautiful fell asleep, Les laid there holding her in his arms, reveling in the feel of her bare skin against his. At that moment, everything in his life was perfect. For so long, he never thought that this would or could happen. Lester knew right then that he never wanted to spend another night without Stephanie in his arms. Now, he'd just have to figure out a way to convince her.

Turning his head, Les looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 1800 hours. He knew Stephanie would be hungry soon, as they'd skipped lunch for more pleasurable pursuits. With a kiss to his love's cheek, Les rolled her onto her side with a sigh at the loss of contact as he got up from the bed. Stephanie moaned her displeasure but to Les' delight, she snuggled into his pillow and nestled herself into the sheets where he'd just vacated.

He grabbed some shorts out of the dresser and went to the kitchen to see if there was anything there he could toss together for dinner. Les wasn't sure if Ella had restocked since he'd been in Boston for over a week, but was happy to find the ingredients for omelets and began to cook for his girl.

Once the omelets were done, Les set the plates in the oven on low and went to begin the process of waking Steph up so they could eat. Smiling at her curled up on his side of the bed, Les knelt down beside her and started kissing her face.

"Wake up, Baby," Les gently kissed her lips.

"I don't wanna. I'm comfy, come back to bed," Steph smiled drowsily.

"I fixed omelets. We need to feed the beast, before it wakes up," Les whispered and smiled.

"Mmmm, food," Stephanie sat up and stretched languidly as the sheet fell to her waist.

Les gulped, it was all he could do not to take her right then. "You OK, Sexy? You look a little flushed," she grinned.

"Shit! You are going to be the death of me, you little vixen! Here put this on before I devour you before dinner," Les tossed her his shirt with a wink and headed toward the kitchen.

"Promises, promises, Baby!" Steph called out laughing as she headed toward the bathroom pulling on his shirt.

Stephanie took care of business and then cleaned up a little. She smiled as she saw herself in the mirror and she looked as though she had been quite thoroughly loved. Actually, Steph couldn't remember feeling as happy as she did right then, and knew it was all because of Les. He was amazing and he was hers.

Lester got the food from the oven, set the table and lit the candles. When Steph came out, he pulled the chair out for his lady and helped her get seated just as the beast in her stomach let out a fierce growl. "Just in time, Beautiful, I told you the beast would wake up soon!" they both laughed and dug in.

"Do you want to watch a movie, Baby? It is movie night after all," Les grinned.

"Can we snuggle and make out like a couple of teenagers?" Steph wiggled her eyebrows.

"Absolutely, what do you want to pretend to watch?" Lester laughed as he began stacking the dishes in the sink. "I pretty much only have action flicks, Baby, so pick whatever you want."

Stephanie decided on "The Avengers" and loaded the Blu-Ray player. Les picked up what looked to be an extremely complicated universal remote and used it to turn on the TV and audio and start the movie. _Boys and their toys, _she thought.

Les sat down in his usual movie watching position, but instead of curling up next to him, Stephanie snuggled into his lap with a contented sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head with a contented sigh of his own as the movie started.

Watching the movie, she had a few observations regarding the heroes. Steph figured that if you shaved Thor's head and added a flaming skull tattoo that he kind of reminded her of Cal, and if you added a few more muscles to Captain America he resembled Hal. _I wish I had one of those black leather outfits like Black Widow, _Stephanie thought, _she's hot and can kick some serious ass._

"Black Widow has nothing on you, Baby, but if you want to wear an outfit like that, I certainly wouldn't complain," Les replied huskily as he started stroking his hand up and down her leg.

Stephanie blushed, "Out loud?"

"Yep," he replied as he nuzzled her ear.

He continued stroking Steph's leg, going higher and higher each time until she could no longer even pretend to be watching the movie. She started to kiss Lester's neck and nibbled at his ear lobe as she moved to straddle his lap before kissing his lips.

The kiss, which started sweet and gentle, soon turned fiery and passionate as their desire for each other took over. Before she knew what happened, Les had her pinned under him on the couch, covering her with his body without ever breaking the kiss.

Lester broke the kiss and quickly removed his T-Shirt from her and growled with desire when he realized Steph had never bothered to put anything on underneath.

Stephanie quickly shoved Lester's shorts down and he managed to kick them off as she grabbed his tight ass and pulled him closer to where she wanted him with a moan.

"I need you, now," Stephanie gasped as she rubbed her core against his erection.

Kissing her again, Les angled his hips and slid into her tight, wet pussy as they swallowed each other's moans of pleasure. Stephanie wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him even deeper inside.

"I love you so much, Steph. God, you feel so good," Les rasped as they slowly started to move together in the lover's dance as their hands and lips touched and kissed every bit of the other they could reach.

Moaning and writhing to meet him with each slow thrust, she could feel the fire burning low in her belly, "So good, Les, don't stop, I love you, I'm going to…" Stephanie screamed her release as the fire exploded through her body.

"You're so beautiful, so sexy, so passionate, and I can't believe you're mine," Les chanted as he began to thrust faster and deeper as Stephanie clung to him.

"Yes, harder, Les, I'm yours, only yours," spurred on by her words, Lester took them both over the edge as they screamed each other's name.

Tangled in each other as their breathing began to return to normal, "Best movie night EVER!" Les declared with a chuckle.

Stephanie laughed, "I guess what they say is true. Action flicks do make men horny!"

"Oh no, Baby, the only thing that makes me horny is you!" Les growled as he sucked at the juncture of her neck and shoulder marking her as his.

Steph moaned in pleasure, "It would seem someone's ready for another round."

"I promised you I would show you what I can do all night long, and I ALWAYS keep my promise," Lester replied huskily.

And he spent the rest of the night keeping his word...

**#####################################**

Stephanie woke the next day feeling very sated and then noticed she was also very alone in the bed. Turning over, she saw a note and a red rose on Les' pillow. While sniffing the rose, she read the note.

_Good morning, Baby,_

_Red roses are a symbol of love and desire. Today, I give you this single rose to symbolize several things:_

_You are the one and only woman I love_

_You are the one and only woman I desire_

_Last night was the first time I fell asleep with the woman I love and desire in my arms_

_Today was the first morning I woke up to see your beautiful face_

_Tonight is the first time I get to take my girl out on the town_

_I love you, Beautiful. I'll have brunch ready when you get up._

_Always yours,_

_Les_

Wiping away a tear, Steph smiled when she looked up and saw her man leaning against the door frame wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

"Happy tears?" he smiled as she nodded. "Come on, Baby, throw on something comfy. Food is ready."

"Where's my good morning kiss, Sexy?" she asked cheekily.

"If I get anywhere near you while you're still in bed, then we aren't leaving it any time soon. I'll kiss you good morning once you have some clothes on," he laughed as she threw a pillow at him.

Stephanie grabbed pair of Les' boxers and one of his T-Shirts from a drawer and headed for the bathroom to take care of her morning routine. She was astonished at the amount of food on the table in the dining room when she entered the room.

"Wow, you've been busy this morning, Sexy!" she exclaimed.

"I had some help from Tia Ella," he chuckled.

"Tia Ella?"

"Ella, my aunt," he looked at her quizzically. "Didn't Ranger ever tell you that Ella is our aunt?"

"Nope," Steph sighed.

Les shook his head and pulled her to him for a soft kiss, "Good morning, eh afternoon, Baby! Let's eat."

After brunch, they worked together to clean up the kitchen, stopping to kiss and touch each other every so often. Once they were done, Les put one of "The Lord of the Rings" movies in the DVD player they lay on the couch snuggled together to watch, each dozing off about halfway through.

They woke up a couple of hours later when the alarm on Les' cell phone went off.

"I'm going to get my stuff and get ready at Bobby's place, Baby. It's 1630 now, and I'll be back by 1900 to pick you up, our reservation is for 2000. Hector brought several bags yesterday and they are all in the closet, so you should have several options," he kissed the top of her head.

"Where are we going, Les? I have no idea what to wear!" Steph sat up.

"Something sexy, we're going to dinner and then dancing," Les replied as he extricated himself from behind her and got up to get his things to head to Bobby's.

Stephanie had showered, shaved, buffed, exfoliated, moisturized, and finished her hair. She was wearing Les' robe, standing in his closet trying to figure out what to wear. Hector had thankfully brought several options and she was torn between a blue halter dress with a knee length full skirt and a red mini dress with spaghetti straps. Grabbing her phone, Stephanie dialed Hector's number.

"Let me guess, blue halter or red mini?" Hector answered with a laugh.

"How do you do that? And, well, yes…."

"Blue halter, the blue matches your eyes, it is backless and the skirt is sexy for dancing. You'll find lingerie in the large suitcase. Have fun, Angelita!" Hector disconnected.

Yep, Rangeman phone manners class. She'd schedule it as soon as possible.

Stephanie had just finished her make-up and was trying to decide on which pair of shoes to wear when her phone rang. Assuming it was Hector and his fashion crisis ESP, she just answered without looking at the caller ID, "Which pair?"

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, I didn't raise you to answer the phone like that!" Steph groaned at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Sorry, Mom, I didn't realize it was you. What can I do for you?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday! Mrs. Grimaldi told me that your car blew up and you were seen kissing that nice Mr. Santos and he carried you off to the car! Is this true Stephanie?"

"Yes, Mom, it's true. As a matter of fact, I'm getting ready for a date with Les now, so I really have to go," Stephanie tried to get off the phone.

"Bring him to dinner tomorrow night, we're having pot roast at 6," _as if dinner would be ANY other time but 6, _Stephanie thought.

"OK, Mom, I'll talk to Les, I have to go."

"Have a nice time, dear. It is so nice to know he isn't gay after all! Goodbye," and her Mom hung up the phone.

Stephanie stared at it for a second before it rang again, "Hello?"

"Blue strappy sandals or silver with the ribbons that tie up your calf?" Hector asked.

Stephanie smiled, "Yep, which pair?"

"Silver with the ribbons, VERY sexy! Have fun!" and he was gone.

She couldn't help it; Stephanie burst out laughing at the absurdity of the past few minutes as she put on the silver heels and tied the ribbon.

**A/N 2 - The next chapter is the date. I just felt this was a good place to end this particular chapter. I am trying to show the progression of L/S's relationship. It is an adult relationship and I write adult stories with adult themes, which includes sex. If that offends you, I'm sorry but I won't stop writing it and it is why I give plenty of warnings. There are rough times ahead for these two with the mission and I hope I'm showing that they have a solid foundation to their relationship. Please read and review.  
**


	16. Havana de Libre

**A/N - Thanks again for your reviews! I may suck at responding but I love each and every one! If you are reading this story and haven't left a review, I'd love it if you would! I'd like to know what you think!  
**

**As always, thank you so much to my own personal Mary Lou, XxTartLoverxX! When the muse left me this weekend, you came to the rescue and didn't let me chuck the whole darn thing! **

**Here is part one of the date, I hope you all like it!  
**

**Not mine, no money is being made! But I want to keep Les, pretty please? Tony and Anna Maria are mine but everyone else you recognize belong to JE.  
**

**Chapter 16**

Lester took one last look in the mirror then exited Brown's bathroom. Bobby looked at him and grinned, "Damn, Santos, took you long enough! Since when does it take you over an hour to get ready?"

"Haven't you given me enough shit, Bobby?" Lester sighed.

"Nope, not even close. You know you can't pass yourself off as a badass with that dopey love struck look you are sporting," Bobby was enjoying himself way too much.

"Monday morning, mats. I'll show you how much of a badass I am, Fucker!" Les laughed knowing his best friend was happy for him.

"Monday, huh? Why not tomorrow? You going to be too busy making kissy faces with Bomber?" Bobby smirked.

"You bet your ass man, you're just jealous!"

"Bomber's the best, so of course I am! Seriously though, I am happy for you guys. I've never seen you like this and I think it's great. Have fun tonight, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Bobby called out as Lester left his apartment.

Lester knocked on his door with a smile; he couldn't wait to see Steph. They'd only been separated a few hours, but Les found he'd missed her like crazy even though she was only across the hall. _Yep, Santos, you have it bad!_

Stephanie had just spritzed on some Dolce Vita when she heard a knock. With a smile, she went to answer the door. It was silly, but Steph had missed Les even though he'd only been across the hall. Realizing she had it bad, she opened the door.

The sight of her in the blue dress with her hair down in soft waves framing her face took Lester's breath away. He just stood there looking at her for a minute before managing to speak, "Wow, Beautiful, you're stunning!"

She did a spin causing the skirt to flare out, "You like?"

"I love!" Les captured her hand and pulled her to him for a kiss. "I can't wait to dance with you tonight, Baby, you look so sexy!" he whispered in her ear.

"You're looking pretty sexy yourself, Santos!" Stephanie stepped back to appraise him. He was smoking hot in a light blue, long sleeve dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar, black dress pants and black dress shoes. She licked her lips he looked good enough to eat!

Lester laughed, "Come on, Baby, I know that look and if we don't get out of here now we never will and I want to take you out tonight!"

Steph grabbed her clutch and laced her fingers through Les's outstretched hand and he led the way out the door to the elevator. She gave a little finger wave to the guys on monitors as Les hit the button for the garage. Lester pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around his girl and kissed her cheek forgetting all about the cameras.

Luckily, the elevator reached the garage before they gave the guys any more of a show. Holding her hand, Les led her to a separate garage where personal vehicles were kept. Steph gasped when he opened the passenger door to his Candy Apple Red 1967 Corvette hard top.

"Wow! Are you sure you want me to ride in this car, Les?" Steph stammered.

"Definitely! I think this car will be a whole lot sexier with you in it, Baby," Les replied huskily and wiggled his eyebrows. "Probably better with you on it, but we have a reservation to keep."

"Les!" she blushed. "I mean my car karma! I'd hate for this car to blow up!"

"I think we'll be OK, I'm driving," he winked as he helped her into the passenger side.

Stephanie moaned as she sank into the seat, "Yep, I was right, this car just got a whole lot sexier!"

Les closed her door, went around and angled into the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition and started the car. Stephanie moaned again as the engine turned and started to purr, "I was hoping only I could make you sound like that, you're killing me here!" he groaned.

Stephanie laughed as Les smiled, grabbed her hand with his and kissed her knuckles. Finally, he put the car in gear and they were off into the night, both excited about the evening to come.

Lester kept Stephanie's hand in his as he drove, even when shifting gears. Steph smiled at the gesture. She was surprised when they headed south on US-1.

"We're going to Philly?" Steph asked excitedly.

"Yep, there is a really great restaurant and club someone close to me is part owner of. You'll love it, Baby," Les smiled mischievously.

"How close is this someone? You've got a look like you're up to something, Sexy," she asked suspiciously.

"It's a surprise, Steph, but you'll love it, I promise, trust me?" Les looked at her pleadingly.

She smiled, "Of course I trust you. I love you, Lester."

"I love you too," he grinned and brought her hand to his lips.

Les pulled up at the valet station at 19:50, they had plenty of time before their reservation. He put the car in park and jumped out shaking his head at the valet before he could open Steph's door. Lester ran around and opened the door for his lady and offered his hand to help her out of the car.

Stephanie took Lester's offered hand with a smile. It was the small things like this that made her feel so special and loved. Les tucked her arm in his and led them into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Havana de Libre! Oh Lester, it is you hermano!" the hostess exclaimed when she looked up and came around to give Les a huge hug as Stephanie looked on confused.

"Baby, this is my sister-in-law, Anna Maria. She and my brother, Antonio who is the chef, are part owners of this place. Anna, this is my Stephanie," Lester explained with a huge grin.

"It is nice to meet you," Stephanie responded and she was enveloped in a huge hug from Anna Maria.

"I've heard so much about you, Stephanie! I hope we'll become very good friends! Tony and I about burst with happiness when Les called to say he was bringing you here!" Anna Maria hugged Steph again and whispered, "He's loved you for a long time, and I can't tell you how happy we are that you are giving him a chance!"

Stephanie stepped back from the embrace and smiled. Anna Maria was just a bit shorter than herself with a petite frame, a shade darker than a vanilla latte coloring, long black hair, and blue eyes. _The Santos boys must have a thing for blue eyes, _she thought to herself.

"I hope we'll become very good friends, too," Steph said as she smiled at Lester who was beaming.

Anna Maria led them to their table in a secluded section of the patio. "I have another table reserved for you in the club when you are ready. Tony will be out shortly to say hi. Enjoy yourselves!" she exclaimed as she kissed them both on the cheek and returned to her station.

Stephanie looked around in awe at her surroundings. They were seated in an alcove under a staircase on the patio of the restaurant. It was bright and airy, yet very secluded and sexy. Everything she had seen of the place so far was bright and festive but oozed sex. She suddenly realized why Les had never brought her here before as she looked into his eyes which were hooded with desire.

"As my friend, the ambiance here would have made you uncomfortable. If we came here on just a first date as I originally intended, I knew it would let you know I was serious," Les snuggled next to her and whispered, "But now as my girl and my lover, tonight is going to be hot, Baby!"

_Yep, panties ruined,_ Steph thought as Les cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Seconds, minutes, hours, even days could have passed and she wouldn't have cared. However, the sounds of a throat clearing in their general vicinity caused them to break the kiss and look in unison toward the person intruding on their little cocoon.

"Wow, hermano, never thought I'd see the day that you weren't aware of your surroundings! Hello, Stephanie, I'm Antonio, this big lug's older brother. It is so nice to meet you! This is the first time my little bro brings a girl he likes for me to meet, so I have to show her that I'm the better Santos brother." Antonio said jovially and with a conspiratorial wink as he took Stephanie's hand and kissed her knuckles. She was surprised how much Les looked like his brother. They weren't quite twins as Tony was older and shorter, but they definitely looked a lot alike.

"Knock it off, Tony! Mine!" Lester growled as Stephanie laughed at the sibling rivalry.

"He never could take a joke from me, Steph," Tony winked as his brother punched his arm and Stephanie laughed harder.

"So, Tony, what do you suggest for dinner? I'm starving!" Stephanie asked.

"I'm doing a tasting menu for you two tonight, I don't usually do it on Saturdays, but since it is for my little brother and his lady, I'll make an exception," Tony replied with a grin. "Cuban favorites of Les' and some recipes from our grandmother are on the menu. Ah, here are your appetizers now!"

The waiter set a large platter and two glasses on the table, and Tony gestured toward them, "Les will explain what each dish is to you, but the drinks, they are my specialty! Grilled Pineapple Mojitos, I hope you enjoy! Now I need to return to the kitchen, it was nice to meet you, Stephanie," Antonio kissed her cheek and headed back towards his domain.

"This is pappas rellenas," Les whispered in her ear as he picked up what looked like a potato ball and held it up to her mouth. "It is a spicy mixture of potato, beef and cheese that is fried," he explained as she bit into it with a moan and he ate the rest. "Do you like it, Baby?"

"Mmmhmm, it's delicious," she reached take another but Les captured her hand and brought it to his lips.

"No Baby, tonight I'm feeding you," Les smiled as he picked up one of the chips and brought it her mouth. "This is a fried plantain and they are my favorite, what do you think?"

"Delicious," she replied and was rewarded by a sensuous kiss.

Breaking away, Les held the final thing from the appetizer platter for her to try, "This is a chicken empanada, chicken, cheese and corn in a fritter. This is my grandmother's recipe."

Lester continued to feed her from the appetizer platter, and it was the most incredibly loving and sensuous experience Stephanie ever had outside the bedroom. Taking a sip of her mojito, she moaned at the taste of the sweet yet tart mixture.

"What do you think of Cuban food so far, my love?" Les asked as he pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

"It's delicious, just like you," she whispered into his ear as she nibbled at his ear lobe. Stephanie smiled at his moan just as the waiter arrived with their entrees.

Two platters were set in front of them and the waiter explained the dishes were two of the chef's specials, Mango Mojito Shrimp and Ropa Vieja with rice and black beans and left the couple to enjoy their meal.

**##################################**

Anna Maria and Tony watched as Les and Stephanie fed each other instead of eating from their own plates with a smile.

"I've never seen him so happy, mi amor," Tony kissed his wife's cheek and hugged her to his side.

"I think she loves him just as much. Do you see how they look at each other?" Anna Maria smiled at her husband and wiped a tear from her eye.

"It is how we look at each other," Anna Maria smiled at his response and with a sigh they returned to their duties, both glad that Les had finally found happiness.

**##################################**

Tony returned to their table with dessert. "Have you enjoyed your meal so far?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, everything has been delicious, Tony! Thank you," Steph responded with a smile.

"Lester told me how much you enjoy dessert, so I've brought you a trio to try. A chocolate torte, Cuban flan and tres leches cake, enjoy you two!" he winked at them and turned to leave.

Enjoying the intimate experience of feeding each other, Les needed to feel even more connected to her. Pulling Steph into his lap Les asked, "What do you want to try first, Baby?"

"Hmmm, what's your favorite, Sexy?"

"Flan is my favorite dessert," he fed a spoonful to her and then licked off a bit that was left on her lips. "But, it definitely tastes better from your lips."

Stephanie took a spoonful of the flan and fed it to Les, making sure to leave a bit on his lip and repeated his same action, "I agree, that makes it so much better."

Lost in their own little world, they finished the desserts. Lester kissed her deeply, "Are you ready to dance, my love?"

Stephanie smiled and got up from Lester's lap as he left several bills on the table to cover the bill. Taking her hand in his, he led her up the stairs to the club. He opened the door and they were awash with the sound of Latin music. Stephanie took in the ambiance of the small club, again it oozed sex but was more intimate with small banquettes and low lighting. The dance floor was in the middle of the room and was lit softly, not with the normal pulsating bright lights.

Lester led her to the banquette in the corner that he'd asked Anna Maria to reserve for them. Stephanie smiled when she saw the bucket that held a bottle of champagne on the table. They settled themselves in the soft leather seats and Les poured them each a glass.

Before he could speak, Stephanie gave Les a soft kiss and then raised her glass, "Thank you for tonight, no one has ever made me feel as special as you have," he wiped a tear that escaped from her eye. "I love you, Lester, and I look forward to what the future holds. To us!"

Lester clinked his glass with hers and after they took a sip from their glasses, he took hers from her hand and set them both down. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes, "I love you too, Stephanie," then kissed her with all the love in his heart.

**A/N 2 - Next chapter is some sexy Latin dancing and some more offline time. The stalker issue will make a return soon, plus there is the looming mission. I hope to have the next update posted in the next couple of days.  
**


	17. Moves Like Santos

**A/N - I decided to start naming chapters. If you look back you'll see the names in the drop down. I have to add them to the other Chapters like I have below but I haven't gotten that far yet. I hope you all enjoy this chapter with Part 2 of the date! Please read and review! There are several of you who have favorited or followed this story but haven't reviewed, please do so even if it is as a guest. You have no idea how much those alerts with a new review mean to me! I may suck at responding, because I'm pretty sure you'd rather I spent my time writing instead, but the reviews mean the world to me! To DragonflyFriday, welcome to the party! I hope you continue to review!**

**To my personal Mary Lou, XxTartLoverxX, you are awesome girl! I know you are about to have offline time and I'm not sure what I'm going to do without you! You deserve it, but I'll miss ya!**

**Smut Warning towards the end. I have no idea how to dance and XxTartLoverxX and I both did some research. Not sure how well the dancing comes off. So please excuse any errors as they are mine and mine alone.**

**Anything or anyone you recognize here including song lyrics are NOT mine. I'm just playing is all. I have no money and I'm not making any. Only Anna and Tony are mine. Tony is the closest thing to Les that I can keep! LOL!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17 – Moves Like Santos**

Smiling at Lester after their kiss, Stephanie took another sip of her champagne, "So, do they only play Latin music here, or do they play other stuff too?"

"They play other stuff too as the night goes on. Do you know how to salsa, Beautiful?"

"I think I can manage, after all, you just need a good partner, who can lead right? I'd follow you anywhere, Sexy," she blushed.

Les growled with desire at her words, "Come on Baby, I want to dance with the most gorgeous woman here!"

Stephanie followed Les onto the dance floor, he pulled her into his arms and they began to salsa. He expertly led her around the dance floor, spinning and dipping her gracefully. Their bodies moving together in time to the music, molding to each other as they danced, gazes locked to one another while the rest of the room faded away.

When the song ended and the next began, Lester pulled Stephanie closer to him with his hands on her hips as they began to rumba to the slow beat. "This is the rumba, move your hips by working your legs while keeping your upper body straight," he instructed. She moved her legs along with his and felt as her hips moved, enjoying the sultry feeling of the dance. "Now, I'm going to turn you away from me and spin you back and then we'll continue, ready?" Stephanie nodded as Les turned her out and spun her back toward him capturing her free hand as they continued the hip movement.

Pointing out another couple, "See how she is teasing him as she dances and he keeps pulling her back? That is the meaning of the dance, how a woman entices and seduces her man. It is a very powerful and romantic dance. Show me what you've got, Baby," Les whispered seductively in her ear. Les twirled her away again but as he spun her back toward him she stopped and shimmied up and down and pushed away from him. Pulling her back into his embrace, she turned so her back was flush with his chest, raising her arms and hooking them around his neck as they continued to dance. Stepping away again, she turned as Les pulled her against him with his leg between hers and dipped her back as the song ended. He pulled her back up and kissed her as the song changed. Breathless from the dancing and the kiss, Stephanie indicated they should go back to their table and Lester led the way.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get us some water, Beautiful," he kissed her hand and headed toward the bar. When he returned, Les gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I knew you'd be a natural! Are you having fun?"

"Yes, I am thank you so much for bringing me here!" Steph kissed Les' cheek and snuggled into his arms as they watched the dancers. Lester pointed out the different styles of dance and how to do certain moves as they sat there cuddled together.

After awhile, Steph got up the nerve to ask a question that had been in the back of her mind almost since they arrived, "Les, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Baby, you know you can ask me anything," he grew concerned at the look on Steph's face.

Before asking what she really wanted to, she decided to ask something else. "Les you said earlier that Tony and Anna are only co-owners. Do they have investors or are the two of them co-owners?"

Les smiled at her inquisitive nature, "They have investors, and I have a minority share."

"Ranger's the other investor, isn't he?" Steph asked and she could see how uncomfortable it made Lester. She could tell he really didn't want to talk about Ranger and couldn't blame him. Steph instantly regretted bringing it up because she didn't want to ruin their night.

"Yes, he is, Beautiful. But Havana de Libre's organizational structure isn't the main thing you wanted to ask me about, is it?"

Stephanie gathered her courage, looked into Les' emerald green eyes and asked what was on her mind, "Anna Maria whispered to me that you've loved me for a long time. How long was she talking about?"

Lester let out a sigh, "Almost since the day I met you, Beautiful."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? Why didn't I realize?" Stephanie couldn't believe that Mary Lou had been right and she'd never noticed that this amazing man loved her for that long.

"You had the thing with Joe, but honestly that wouldn't have stopped me. I thought you and Ranger had something real going on, and I'd never move in on one of my brothers like that. Plus, I never thought you'd be interested in me and you didn't realize it because I hid it really well for a long time. Even Bobby didn't know and he's my best friend," Les replied with a shrug.

"But, you told your family about me, well Tony and Anna Maria, anyway. Why did you do that if you thought I'd never be interested in you?"

"Well, I might not have thought that you'd ever be my girlfriend, but you have always been my friend and I talked about you. Tony could tell that I had feelings beyond friendship for you and confronted me on it. I tried to deny it, but once he got Anna in on the conversation I couldn't anymore. Anna is VERY determined, sort of like someone else I know," he smiled at Steph as she grinned. "Once they knew, they've been trying to get me to bring you here. I guess Anna Maria told you that I've loved you for a long time so you'd know I was serious since she knew I had let you think I was still a player."

Stephanie cupped his cheeks in her hands and held his gaze, "Lester Santos, I know you are serious, but what I need you to know, is so am I. You've made me fall for you hard, Sexy, and there's no going back now. I'm in as deep as you are; I just wanted to make sure you knew." She leaned toward him and kissed him passionately.

After breaking away to catch their breath, "Thank God," Les whispered with a smile on his face. "I love you, more than anything, Steph."

"I love you, too. Now let's dance some more. I want to see your moves, Santos!" Steph laughed as she pulled him towards the dance floor.

"This one's a cha cha, let's see what you picked up watching, Baby!" he kissed her quickly as he pulled her into a starting position. Lester was impressed with how much she'd learned watching as Steph followed his lead naturally. Of course, he knew she could dance from going to clubs with her, but he was thrilled that she picked up the Latin dances he loved with ease.

The next song caused them both to smile when Maroon 5's "Moves Like Jagger" started to play. Les pulled her close, with one leg between hers as they did a little dirty dancing as he sang to her.

_Just shoot for the stars, If it feels right  
And aim for my heart, If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK, I swear I'll behave_

Les shook his head with a grin as he sang behave and ran his hand along her side and stroked her breast.

_You wanted control, So we waited  
I put on a show, Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid, My ego is big  
I don't give a shit, And it goes like this_

He pulled her closer and then turned Steph into a spin. Les pulled her toward him with her back to his front, his hands on her hips as they grinded together. With a smile he sang the chorus as he nibbled on her ear.

_Take me by the tongue, And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk, And I'll show you  
All the moves like Santos, I've got the moves like Santos  
I've got the moves like Santos  
I don't need to try to control you, Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With them moves like Santos, I've got the moves like Santos  
I've got the moves like Santos_

Stephanie laughed when Lester sang "moves like Santos" instead of the real chorus. She turned back in his arms, looked into his eyes, when she saw them burning hot with desire and she knew he definitely owned her.

_Maybe it's hard, When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right, But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe, That I've got the key_

Lester cupped her face and stroked it with his left hand, while his right caressed her bare back keeping her pulled close. Stephanie smiled at the words, she had felt broken and Les was the one who made her feel whole again. He held the key to her heart.

_Oh, So get in the car, We can ride it  
Wherever you want, Get inside it  
And you want to steer, But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!), And it goes like this (Uh)_

Steph grabbed Lester's ass pulling him closer and started moving her hips in a circle as he followed. He grabbed her hips and moved them faster, the friction between them made Stephanie's breath catch just as Les twirled her again.

_Take me by the tongue, And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk, And I'll show you  
All the moves like Santos, I've got the moves like Santos  
I've got the moves like Santos  
I don't need to try to control you, Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With them moves like Santos, I've got the moves like Santos  
I've got the moves like Santos_

As Christina Aguilera began to sing her part, Lester leaned down and gave Stephanie a blistering kiss as he moved his hands up and down her bare back causing her to shiver. He pulled back and with a wink began to sing again.

_Take me by the tongue, And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk, And I'll show you  
All the moves like Santos, I've got the moves like Santos  
I've got the moves like Santos  
I don't need to try to control you, Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With them moves like Santos, I've got the moves like Santos  
I've got the moves like Santos_

Les dipped her and pulled her against him slowly as lifted her leg up to his hip and kissed her. _He definitely kisses me 'til I feel like I'm drunk,_ Stephanie thought.

"You own me, Baby, heart, body and soul," he huskily whispered in her ear and then looked into her blue eyes.

If Les hadn't been holding her up, Stephanie would have fallen to the floor as her knees buckled at his words and the passion in his eyes. _Panties are definitely ruined, hell, they may self combust!_

Lester laughed, he whispered in her ear as she looked confused, "Out loud, Beautiful."

Steph groaned as another song started and they started the rumba again. This time, Stephanie knew what to do and ridding herself of her embarrassment she set about dancing to seduce her man. She noticed as his eyes darkened with desire and felt the evidence of it as she ground herself against him. "Playing with fire, Beautiful," he growled in her ear.

"I like to live dangerously, Sexy," she shot back.

They danced to several more songs, each getting more and more turned on as the night went on. Stephanie was almost ready for a break when a new song came on and Les pulled her to him closely. "Baby, this is a bachata. It is a bedroom dance, and believe me I know you can follow me," he growled in her ear.

Lester held her so close that a piece of paper couldn't have fit between them as their hips were plastered together and they moved to the seductive music.

Stephanie's whole body was on fire as she held Les' gaze as they danced. She turned in his arms and continued to dance feeling evidence of his desire against her ass. Les pressed his hands on her stomach pulling her closer as she snaked an arm up and thread her fingers in his hair. He leaned down and kissed down her neck. Stephanie turned back in his arms and whispered, "We need to leave NOW before I take you on the dance floor."

There was no need to tell Lester twice as he led her back to their table, left several bills and then led her to the door. He guided her down the stairs with his hand at the small of her bare back. They paused quickly at the hostess stand to tell Anna Maria goodbye. Her laughter at their hasty exit could be heard behind them.

Lester tossed the valet his ticket and once the guy took off to get the car he pulled Stephanie to him for a fiery kiss. Once they came up for air, she panted, "I can't wait for us to make it back to Trenton. Les, I need you now!"

"Oh God, Baby," he growled as the valet arrived with the car. He quickly helped her into the passenger seat, tossed the valet a tip, ran around to the driver's side and took off.

Luckily, the Ritz Carlton was close by as neither of them could make it much longer. Steph waited in the car while Les went in to make sure there was a vacancy. He returned with the room key and then drove the car around to allow the valet to park after he helped Stephanie from the car. Once they were in the elevator, Lester moved to pull her into his arms when she stopped him. "Over there Santos, you touch me now and "Love in an Elevator" won't just be a song," Steph moaned.

Lester growled at her words as the elevator door opened. Stephanie followed him to the room. He unlocked the door and held it open for her. As soon as she was inside, Stephanie grabbed Les and pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately as the door slammed shut. "I have never been so turned on in my whole life, if you aren't inside me in 30 seconds I'm going to scream." Stephanie already had his belt and pants undone, removed his shoes, kicked his pants out of the way, removed her panties, shoved him to the floor, and sheathed his cock with her warm wet center before the fog cleared from Lester's brain.

"Holy shit, this is hot! Take it, take what you need from me, Baby," he growled as she started to ride him hard and fast. Lester looked in awe at his woman, still fully clothed, the full skirt of her dress spread around her, head thrown back in passion, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"God, dancing with you turned me on so much, I couldn't take it anymore! You feel so good, fuck me hard, Les! I need to cum!" Lester sat up, wrapped her legs around him and lifted them up off the floor and moved until he had her back against the wall. He pumped into her hard and fast.

"Is this what you want, Baby? Is this what you need? You are so sexy, Stephanie," he panted as he thrust his cock into her harder and faster. "Cum for me, cum with me now," he growled as they found their release together both screaming in ecstasy.

Lester's knees buckled as the adrenaline rush began to subside he held on to Stephanie and pulled her on top of him as he sank to the floor. They lay like that for several minutes as their breathing returned to normal and Les stroked her back. "Holy shit, Baby!"

After a few more minutes, Lester realized Stephanie hadn't looked at him. "Baby, what's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" he tried to lift her face but she resisted, got up and tried to leave as he sat up, caught her and pulled her back into his lap instead.

"Let me go, Les! God, I'm so embarrassed," she sobbed.

"Why are you embarrassed, Beautiful?" Les stroked her hair as he cradled her to his chest kissing the top of her head.

"I was completely out of control and attacked you! You must think…"

"That you are the most incredible woman in the world and I'm the luckiest man on the planet? Stephanie, just now you were the hottest, sexiest woman I have ever seen! Never be embarrassed of that with me, please, Baby," he begged.

"Really?" she turned her face and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Yeah, Baby, seriously, that was fucking incredible! That was every man's fantasy come true. Men have written into Penthouse Forum about stuff like that!" he leaned down, kissed her passionately then said huskily, "Plus, it does a guy's ego good to know he made his woman lose control like that."

Stephanie smiled up at Les and he wiped away the remaining tears, "Come on, Baby, I'm pretty sure there is a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom calling our names!" Lester got up from the floor pulling Stephanie into his arms, carried her into the bathroom, and started running the water in the giant tub.

**A/N 2 - Please read and review, you know I love them. I hope this worked the way I wanted and that my dearest Lou told me that it did! Love you XxTartLoverxX! What am I going to do without you for 11 days? LOL!  
**


	18. The Ritz and Roses

**Hi Everyone! Sorry my muse took a bit of a vacay...I missed my Lou, XxTartLoverxX but via text and PM she got me back on point, so YAY! Plus, I caught up on some sleep this weekend which I REALLY needed to do!**

**Oh, remember several chapters back I asked about a story? I forgot that I found it! It is Gone, Babe, Gone which yes was on my fave list! I had a bit of the story wrong though because Steph runs instead of going to Ranger but oh well...there ya go gals, that was the story!**

**Roscommon, I hope you are well! I didn't see a review on the last chapter and I always look forward to them so I hope you are OK! SapphireJ, I need more Down Under, girlfriend! TartBabeLover you know what I want girl! More Shadows and Secrets and Murphy's Law please and thank you!  
**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It is pretty fluffy with some plot advancement. No smut this time well unless you squint and twist your head a bit! LOL (I read that in someone else's A/N and always wanted to say it! So thanks whoever you are!)**

**Chapter 18 – The Ritz and Roses**

Stephanie felt relaxed as she lay against Les' chest in the Jacuzzi. They had just finished washing each other, another incredibly sensuous experience of the many she'd experienced that night. Steph felt so special and loved. No one had ever made her feel like this. Lester had pulled out all the stops tonight. _Wait, does that mean he pulled a patented Santos move? How many other women has he taken to Havana de Libre? Did he feed them dinner? Tony said I was the first one his brother liked but he didn't say I was the first woman he brought there._

Les could see and feel as his love's demeanor changed. One minute she was relaxed in his arms as the water bubbled around them, the next she had a scowl on her face and her body tensed. "What's wrong, Baby?" he asked as started to rub the tension in her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing's wrong. Tonight has been perfect, Les," Steph replied. She felt vulnerable and didn't want to talk about it, so she retreated to the Land of Denial as Queen Stephanie smirked.

"That's bullshit, Steph. Why are you trying to reclaim your throne in Denial Land?" Les wasn't going to let her backslide into her old ways now. "Talk to me, Baby."

Stephanie sighed and knew Les was right. Resigned, she him asked what was on her mind, "How many other girls have you taken to Havana de Libre?"

"You have doubts that tonight was special and only for you," Les knew that was the issue and didn't even bother to phrase it as a question.

"I can't help it. I know you were a player in your past, and well, no one has ever treated me this well. I can't help but wonder if I've just been treated to a signature Santos move," Stephanie whispered.

Lester turned Steph so they were face to face. He needed to be sure she looked into his eyes just as much as he needed to look into hers. "Stephanie Michelle Plum, listen to me and listen good. I would NEVER treat you the same way I did women in my past. My player past was behind me even before I met you! The only girl I ever took to the restaurant besides you was my sister. She'd broken up with her boyfriend so I took her there in order for me and Tony to cheer her up. I've taken her to the club a few times because I like to dance. Anna tried to set me up once or twice but I only ever met those girls for drinks and nothing came of it. Feeding you dinner tonight was a first for me. I'll give you that it is a patented Santos move but only because I've seen my Dad feed my Mom and Tony feed Anna. I wished for so long to find someone I could experience that with, and I finally did, Beautiful! Please stop doubting yourself and what we have because it is so special. Baby, I love you so much!"

Stephanie could see the depth of Lester's emotions all over his face and in his eyes. She felt stupid for letting Queen Stephanie out of her banishment for even a moment. "I'm so sorry, Les, I know you love me and I love you," she reached out to caress his face. "I know it is stupid, but you make me so happy and I can't help but feel like the bottom is going to drop out from under me like it always does. I feel awful because I let Denial Land Stephanie come out instead of trusting you and what we have. I know I've made a lot of progress, but I'm not totally to where the insecurities aren't going to come up. I love you, Sexy, please have patience with me."

Les exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and caressed her cheek, "I love you too, Baby. Of course, I'll have patience with you and I'll keep reminding you every day how strong you are and you don't need Denial Land anymore. I am in this for the long haul, I hope you know that."

"I do, Les, I do," she whispered as she kissed him from the depths of her soul. "I am too."

"This water is starting to get cold, so before my sweet Plum turns into a prune, I say let's get out of this tub and into that big bed calling our names," Les lifted her out of the water, got out of the tub, and wrapped them both in towels. Stephanie laughed at his joke and smiled at his tenderness as he dried her. Finally, when they both were water free, Lester swept Stephanie up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Now, I'm going to show you all night long just how much I love you, Baby."

**###############################**

Stephanie woke the next morning tangled with Lester and smiled. This was exactly how she wanted to wake up every day. Les must have sensed she was awake as he began to stir as well. Suddenly, she remembered the conversation with her mother the night before. "Sexy, how much do you love me?" she purred in her morning voice as she traced lazy circles on his chest.

"I thought I showed you quite thoroughly last night, Baby," he replied huskily as he kissed the top of her head.

"You certainly did, but well, I had a phone call before we left for dinner last night. Wehavebeeninvitedtomyparentshousefordinnertonighta t6andmomisservingpotroast," she ran the sentence together figuring it would be best to get it out there like ripping off a band aid.

Lester laughed, "Nice one, ripping the band aid in a hurry trick, huh? Sure Baby, I'll go to dinner at your parents' house tonight. You just have to protect me from your Granny!"

"No problem, Sexy. No one is touching the Hottest Ass in Trenton but me from now on!" Stephanie giggled.

"Damn skippy, Baby!"

Stephanie smiled at his use of her phrase and snuggled closer to her man. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she sat straight up in the bed. "Oh shit, we're at the Ritz!" she exclaimed.

Les laughed as he stroked her bare back, "Um yeah, we have been all night long. What's the problem, Beautiful?"

"I have no clothes except my dress from last night! Oh my God, I'm going to do the walk of shame at the fucking Ritz!" Stephanie thunked her forehead with the heel her hand as she imagined her mother's reaction. _Stephanie Michelle Plum, Mrs. Garibaldi doesn't have to worry about her daughter leaving a five star hotel in the same dress she arrived in the night before! Crap, crap, crapitty, crap, crap!_

Lester laughed until Stephanie turned and smacked him on the chest, "This isn't funny! I've only recently stopped being the main topic of the Burg grapevine and now I'll be the little slut who shamed that nice Mr. Santos at the Ritz!"

"First of all, Baby, it is only a walk of shame if it is a one night stand, which you MOST definitely are NOT! Second, there's a boutique downstairs, I'll call and have them send something up. Third, we're in Philly, who from the Burg is going to know?" Les sat up, kissed her cheek and continued to rub her back soothingly.

"Well, **Mr. Santos**," Stephanie began with a bit of an attitude, however Lester had a squishy feeling in his stomach because she said Mr. Santos. He wanted to hear her say it again and often, and Les knew deep down that he wanted to be able to reply Mrs. Santos whenever she said it. _Yep, Mrs. Santos has a very nice ring to it,_ he grinned to himself.

"Let me give you a lesson in the Burg grapevine. I am sure somewhere in this hotel is someone from the Burg or someone connected to the Burg. That person is here for a wedding, christening, family reunion, or who the heck knows what. That person would see me leaving this hotel in a dress that one wouldn't wear to Sunday brunch at the Ritz and the next thing I know my mother would be on the phone telling me how Mrs. Whoever doesn't have a daughter who would leave a hotel in the clothes she checked in wearing the night before! That is the reason, HONEY that it doesn't matter that we are in Philly! At anytime, someone from the damn Burg is somewhere in the tri-state area and no one can get away with jack shit!" Stephanie had worked herself up to an almost hysterical state.

Lester took Stephanie's face in his hands and kissed her, once he felt her calm a little he replied, "Sweetheart, I don't care what the damn Burg grapevine says, but I know you do because of all the bullshit you've been through. I already said I'd call down to the boutique and get you something, but I also promise that the next time we go to the restaurant that we'll be more prepared. There is no way we'll EVER go to Havana de Libre without a bag and a reservation, Baby, I promise," he smiled at her and gave Steph another kiss. "Now, go take a shower and get comfy in one of those Ritz robes and I'll order breakfast," Les gave her a wink and a quick kiss.

Once Stephanie was in the bathroom, Les called and ordered breakfast and some clothes for each of them. Smirking, he advised the concierge to send both up in an hour and went to join his woman in the shower.

**##########################################**

Les and Steph enjoyed a leisurely breakfast after their very HOT shower clad in the sumptuous hotel robes. Stephanie loved her robe so much that Lester made sure it was in the duffel bag he'd also ordered along with the clothes, so she would have it as a keepsake of their evening in Philly. He knew she'd think of him whenever she wore it. Lester had no problem paying the price the hotel charged for the robe because he knew it would make his Baby happy.

The drive back to Trenton was spent much the same as the night before. Lester held Stephanie's hand as he drove and never let it go, even as he shifted gears. Stephanie smiled the whole trip remembering their incredible date and night at the Ritz.

"Les, we need to go to my apartment before we head back to Haywood. I need something besides a pair of jeans and a Ritz T-shirt to wear to dinner at my parents' house," Steph looked at him and giggled. "Hector brought enough clothes for me to be prepared for everything but dinner at Casa de Plum."

Lester laughed and kissed her hand, "No problem, Baby. We can't have you under or over dressed for dinner with your parents!"

He pulled the car into Stephanie's parking lot and found a spot close to the building. Les heard as she grumbled about Rangeman parking karma and got out of the car before he could open the door for her. Les rushed around the car and wrapped his arm around her as they walked up the stairs to the third floor. He took her key, unlocked the door and began his sweep. Lester stopped short in her dining room and Steph ran into him from behind. She looked at him confused until she followed his gaze.

"Those roses aren't from you. Are they?" she gasped as Les shook his head.

"Definitely not, Baby," Lester pulled out his phone and called Hector. "I need you to come to Steph's apartment. A bouquet of black roses was left on her dining room table. You'll need to bring a kit. There's a note but we haven't touched it."

"Shit, I'll be there in 10," Hector responded.

Stephanie let Les lead her over to the couch and pull her into his lap. He soothed her by running his hand up and down her spine as he whispered to her in Spanish. Nine and a half minutes later, Hector arrived with a fingerprint kit and got to work. Wearing surgical gloves, Hector dusted everything and brought the note over to the couch to show Lester and Stephanie.

_Bitch,_

_You and your man have fucked up my life, I might as well be dead. _

_Soon, you will be._

"Well, that's nice and succinct. At least he didn't get all verbose with how he wants to make sure I'm dead. It's kind of a nice change," Stephanie buried her head in Lester's chest as she sighed.

"It's OK, Baby, I'll protect you. I won't let this fucker get to you. I promise," Les looked up at Hector. "Did you get prints?"

"Yes, this is a dumbass we're dealing with. Don't worry, Angelita, it won't take long until we know who left this for you," Hector kissed the top of her head and nodded at Santos as he left taking the fingerprints back to Rangeman in order to investigate.

"Come on, Baby, get what you need from your closet and we'll get back to Haywood. You'll feel better when we're there. I'll get Hal and Cal to watch our six tonight at your parents' house. Everything will be OK," he cupped her face and kissed Stephanie with everything in him. There was no way Lester would let this asshole take her from him now. Not when they were finally together.

**A/N 2 - So, Queen Stephanie showed up for a bit, Burg Stephanie panicked and the stalker showed up to leave her Black Roses! What can be next? Why dinner at the Plums!**

**Please review! Let me know lines you like etc, it really helps. Plus, I love to see if you guys like the ones my Lou and I do, but of course our senses of humor are remarkably similar! ;-)**

**Til next time ladies (and gents if you are reading)!**


	19. Dinner at Casa de Plum

**A/N - Sorry for the delay everyone, I had a REALLY hard time with this chapter! The Helen Plum I needed was hard to pull out, so I hope this works! Plus, my muse it seemed, went off on vacay with my Lou, XxTartloverxX. She is back now and helped me get this chapter whipped into shape! No Smut warnings here, just craziness! Please read and review and let me know what you think!**

**Not mine, just playing! **

**Thanks to my wonderful friend, my Lou, my fellow Les Lover XxTartLoverxX! This story is just not as much fun to write without you! I'm glad you are back! **

**Thanks for all of your reviews! I love and read them all and love the feedback! Roscommon, I can't wait til RL calms down for you, SapphireJ and TartBabeLover you both delivered so here you go!**

**Chapter 19 – Dinner at Casa de Plum**

"Baby, it is going to be ok," Les pulled her hand up to his and kissed her knuckles while they idled at a stop light in his Rangeman SUV. He had wanted to drive the Vette, but Stephanie thought it would be too flashy and would cause her mother to freak out. Lester figured her Dad would love to see the car since he adores American made automobiles, but he agreed to drive it another time.

"I know I just haven't seen her for awhile. She did half ass apologize to me a few weeks ago, but I'm still nervous about this. I am not quite sure what to expect. Mom was mostly _nice_ on the phone last night. That REALLY makes me nervous," Stephanie laughed.

He pulled the SUV up in front of the Plum house with Cal and Hal right behind. She looked over and saw her mother and grandmother on the front porch as usual. "Is it just me or does your Mom look, well, EXCITED to see us, Beautiful?" Les asked curiously.

Stephanie couldn't believe her eyes because Les was right, the expression on her Mom's face was downright giddy and she appeared to be practically jumping up and down with excitement. "OK, now, I'm petrified!"

Lester pulled her face toward his and gave her a bone melting kiss, "It will be OK, Beautiful. I'm right here." Stephanie sat stunned in the car until Les opened her door, chuckled and with a wiggle of his eyebrows said, "I told you, a Santos induced stupor, Baby!"

Stephanie shook her head to clear the fog, then, grinning at her man she took his offered hand as he helped her from the vehicle. Lester wrapped his arm around her as they walked toward Casa de Plum.

"Stephanie, Mr. Santos, I'm so glad you could join us this evening!" Mrs. Plum exclaimed as she clasped each of their hands in hers. "Please, do come in!"

"Yes, please do! Bring that hot Mr. Santos right in, Baby Granddaughter!" Grandma Mazur wriggled her eyebrows as her hand reached out for Les' ass.

Stephanie stepped behind Les and shielded him from her grandmother's bony fingers as she whispered, "No! MINE! Don't touch!" The possessive tone in her voice made Les smile and he knew she had his six quite literally.

"Fine, geez, don't get huffy, Stephanie!" Grandma replied with a disappointed huff.

Steph led Les to the den to re-introduce him to her Dad. She was shocked when her father turned off the TV, stood up and extended his hand as she said, "Daddy, you remember Lester Santos."

"Yes, I do, thank you again, son, for standing up for my Pumpkin," Frank shook Les' hand. "I always hated that Morelli kid, but I wasn't going to push Stephanie. Her mother had that crap covered. I knew she'd figure it out eventually. Now, Son, you a Yankees or a Mets fan?"

Stephanie left her Dad and Les to bond over sports and cornered her Grandma Mazur while her mother was in the kitchen, "What is going on with Mom? She's almost giddy!"

"Oh don't worry Baby Granddaughter, I read up on lobotomies on the interwebz. I just grabbed one of your Dad's screwdrivers, used your Mom's stash to sterilize it and tap tap tap, brand new Helen!"

"Grandma!"

"OK, I dunno what is with her, except your hottie being the talk of the Burg. Otherwise, I blame the booze!" Grandma shook her head and went to help bring the dinner platters to the table.

"Dinner is served!" Helen proudly exclaimed and everyone entered the dining room. Stephanie indicated Lester should sit next to her Dad as she sat on Les' other side before Grandma could.

"So, Stephanie, how long have you and Mr. Santos been dating?"

"His name is Lester, Ma. Why do you keep calling him Mr. Santos? You act like you've never met him before," Stephanie shook her head as she accepted the plate Les handed her.

"Oh, Mr. Santos, aren't you the gentleman? That was so nice of you fixing Stephanie a plate like that!" Helen twittered.

"Please, Mrs. Plum, call me Lester," as his lip twitched.

"OK, Lester," Helen replied as she rolled the 'r'.

"Mother, what the hell is wrong with you? I feel like I've entered the 'Twilight Zone'!" Stephanie banged on the table.

"I blame the booze," Grandma Mazur said under her breath as Lester couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Stephanie, dear, don't be so dramatic! I'm just really happy to have a Burg hero here for dinner! I'm even happier that he defended your honor against that horrible Morelli boy and that now you are dating him!" Helen replied with a huge smile on her face.

Stephanie looked at Lester and he shrugged his shoulders giving her a _this is your Mom, your show_ look. She looked back at him with a _what the hell?_ look and went for it.

"Mom, you've spent the last few years telling me to marry that 'horrible Morelli boy'!"

"Oh, Dear, I never said any such thing!" Helen replied as she playfully swatted at Stephanie's shoulder.

Grandma Mazur choked on the water she was drinking and spewed it all over Helen as Frank looked at his wife with his eyebrow raised and his mouth hanging open. _Daddy can do the one eyebrow thing too? What the hell?_ Steph thought.

"See Stephie, I told you tap tap tap, new Helen!" Grandma winked at her as Les raised his eyebrow at Stephanie.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered.

Helen daintily wiped herself where she'd been sprayed by Grandma with a smile.

"Helen, what are you talking about that you haven't pushed our daughter to marry that Morelli putz?" Frank was incredulous and Stephanie had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming this.

"Frank, not in front of company," Helen indicated Lester with her eyes as if there was any other company at the table.

Stephanie was just aghast at this whole situation. Lester was amused and took Steph's hand in his and kissed her knuckles as Helen looked on and sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

"So, Stephanie, Lester, you still haven't answered my question! How long have you two been dating?" Helen inquired again

"Officially, a few days Mrs. Plum, but I've been wooing your daughter for a few weeks now," Les smiled and kissed Stephanie's hand again.

"Well, aren't you just the one! Good thing that gay rumor wasn't true, because you are too hot to be wasted on the other team!" Grandma Mazur wiggled her eyebrows with a sigh. "Stephie, I think this one's a keeper!"

"Thanks, Grandma, me too," Les smiled then leaned over and gave Steph a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh that's so sweet! So, tell me, when's the wedding?"

_Oh there she is! Pod Mom is gone, regular Mom is back!_

"Helen, for God's sake! The just started going out, put the wedding shit on hold!" Frank barked. "Lester, I have an issue with the Buick, would you mind looking at it with me?"

"Of course, Frank," Les looked over at Stephanie and she nodded her head. "You'll be OK, Baby?"

"Yes, I can handle this. Escape with Dad and do the male bonding thing," she giggled.

**######################################**

Frank and Lester lit up cigars in the garage as Frank popped the hood on the Buick. "So, Son, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Les looked Mr. Plum in the eye, "I intend to love her, Sir, and someday I hope she'll make me the happiest man in the world and agree to marry me."

"You know my Pumpkin is scared of marriage after her experience with that horse's ass 'The Dick'?" Frank puffed on his cigar with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes sir, and even if she never wanted to make it official, it wouldn't matter to me. I love your daughter, Mr. Plum, and I have for a long time. I won't hurt her, Sir," Les responded and hoped Steph's Dad could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"What about your boss? You know Pumpkin's relationship with Morelli never stopped his shenanigans in the alley with my daughter? What makes you think he'll stop that shit now?"

"Mr. Plum, I will not tolerate that behavior and neither will Stephanie. I firmly believe what we have is real, and Ranger will respect that. If he doesn't, I'm quite capable of kicking his ass. Morelli wasn't," Lester replied with a deadly gleam in his eye.

"Call me Frank. I like you, Lester. I think finally, my Pumpkin has met her match! The only thing I ask of you besides loving my daughter is one thing. I want a grandson! Just one, see what you can do about that," he smiled as he looked under the hood of the Buick.

"Frank, I'll do what I can," Les smiled and followed Frank's gaze as they began discussing the issue he was having with the car.

**#############################################**

"He calls you, Baby? That is so sweet! He is such a gentleman, Stephanie! He fixed you a plate before he fixed himself one, your Father has never done that for me! And he's so handsome! Everything I've heard about him from my friends just didn't do him justice," Helen gushed.

Stephanie looked over at her Grandmother as she made a tap tap tap motion using one hand as a hammer on her other hand. Shaking off the visual, "Mother, what is going on? You have been forcing me on Morelli for years and now all of a sudden instead of calling Lester a thug, like you did the last time he was here, now you are gushing over him? What is different this time?"

"Stop bringing up that Morelli boy, Stephanie! He's been disgraced from the Burg! He was never worth your time! Now, of course, Lester is very well respected in the Burg and my daughter is the one dating him!" Helen got that dreamy look and smile again.

"So, that's it! Lester is the Burg hero and now you'll be top dog because I'm dating him! Geez, Mom, this is ridiculous," Stephanie sighed. She knew her Mom's head was up the Burg's ass but didn't realize how firmly until now.

"Now, Stephanie dear, we need to make sure you hang on to Lester," Helen smiled.

"I don't have to worry about him going anywhere, Ma, he loves me and I love him!" Stephanie yelled.

"Oh please, Dear, you've never been able to hold on to a man!" Helen said exasperatedly.

"Helen! How could you! Leave our daughter alone! No more of this crap, or you know what will happen!" Frank yelled at his wife.

"I guess that interwebz article was bullshit after all," Edna whispered to Stephanie.

"Mrs. Plum, Stephanie has no problem holding on to the right man, which is me. If you ever disrespect her again, we will not be back! Come on, Baby, let's go," Lester pulled his love up from her chair, and kissed her for all he was worth. "Thank you for dinner, but we'll be leaving now. Goodnight Frank, Grandma Mazur."

Stephanie looked at Lester with her heart exploding with love for her man. She followed him to the door as he indicated to Hal and Cal that they were leaving.

"Pumpkin, I'm sorry about your mother. She's got the Burg on the brain. If you don't want to come back, I understand, but please I would love to see you and Lester. I like him, he's good for you," Frank kissed his daughter as Hal and Cal arrived on the porch.

"Thank you, Daddy," Steph said as Les shook Frank's hand, and then a shot rang out hitting Les' Rangeman SUV in the sweet spot that caused it to explode blowing all of them back onto the porch. Lester grabbed and covered Stephanie as Hal did the same for Frank and Cal got Edna. Mrs. Plum was still in the house.

"Baby, are you OK?" Lester reached out to touch Stephanie in a panic.

"I'm OK. Daddy, Hal, Cal, Grandma? Everyone OK?"

"Wasn't that a pip? Hello, Handsome!" Grandma exclaimed as she grabbed Cal's package and he let out a squeal.

"Grandma! Stop it!" Steph exclaimed.

"Crazy old bat! She should be in a home!" Frank exclaimed as another shot rang out.

Stephanie was on her side under Lester, but the ricochet of the bullet hit her and she let out a shriek.

"Baby, are you OK? Where are you hit?" Les yelled in the pandemonium as Cal and Hal were calling into control and the police department while Helen Plum screamed "Why me?"

"Fuck, I got shot in the ass, AGAIN! I'm OK, Lester; nothing is really hurt but my damn pride!"

Lester whispered in her ear, "It's OK Baby, I'll still love your ass!"

"Shut up, Les," she laughed as the sirens could be heard. "Now, aren't you glad I said we shouldn't bring the 'Vette?"

**A/N 2 - Pandemonium at a car fire! Will Ranger show up? What will happen? We're still counting down til the mission...How will Steph and Les handle this? What the eff is up with Pod Mom? Seriously, tap tap tap is funny right? Edna let loose on the interwebz! What havoc can she cause?**


	20. Aftermath

**A/N - Sorry it has been a week and a half since I posted. I suffered through a bit of writer's block and a bit of a funk last week. With the help of XxTartLoverxX and Roscommon, I embraced my funk and got over it! LOL! So thank you ladies!**

**As always, this would not be as good without my partner in crime, my Mary Lou, XxTartloverxX, she encourages me always!**

**Roscommon, thanks for checking on me! SapphireJ and TartBabeLover, you girls know what I want, although I probably owe both of you more chapters than you owe me! ;-)**

**FYI, I updated the last chapter a little bit during the talk between Steph and her Mom while the men were in the garage. I think I made it a little more obvious what the deal with Helen was, and NO Grandma didn't really give her a home lobotomy from the interwebz. It was still funny though! LOL!**

**I'm also in the process of adding the chapter titles like I have below to each chapter and I think I've gotten as far as Chapter 4. As I'm doing so, I'm trying to edit the little grammar things I ALWAYS find after posting even though I've gone over each chapter a gazillion times before posting. So, if you notice a little something different or I re-worded something that is why. It is just small edits, so it shouldn't be noticeable on a re-read if you are so inclined.**

**Smut warning for the end up this chapter. If you don't like smut, well you should be able to tell when to stop reading...you can PM me or Review and ask for the bit of plot you miss.**

**As always, not mine. I'm POOR, she's NOT!**

**Chapter 20 – Aftermath**

Lester laughed at Steph's comment as Frank piped up, "Son, you have a 'Vette? What year?"

"1967 hard top, Candy Apple Red, Sir," he replied.

"Damn, Son, that's a sweet ride! I'm glad you listened to Pumpkin and didn't drive it over here! Mind giving me a ride sometime?" Frank requested.

"Not at all, Sir, not at all!" Les replied with a grin.

Crouching low and covering each other's backs, Bobby and Tank approached the group huddled on the porch. Brown went to Stephanie immediately when he noticed the blood.

"Bomber! There's blood on the back of your jeans! Les your woman is hit!" Bobby yelled.

"It's OK, Bobby, I just got grazed on my ass! Les already knows and I'll live! A couple of stitches, a band-aid and I'll be fine," Stephanie sighed.

Bobby whipped out his knife to cut Steph's jeans so he could assess her injury as Lester growled, "What? I need to evaluate the wound! Back off, Santos!"

"Robert Eugene Brown, so help me God if you cut the ass off my jeans on the front porch of my parents' house I will kill you SLOWLY and PAINFULLY!" Stephanie yelled angrily.

All the guys started laughing at Bobby's scolding, "Shit, Bomber, did you really have to bring out the Eugene? Wait a minute! How do you know my middle name?"

"Please boys, I know all of your full names! You know me, I'm the most curious person there is! Did you really think I'd just let it go at names like Tank, Zero and Zip?" Tank eyed her and she smirked, "Don't think I will hesitate to use your full name, Tank, if you let Bobby bare my ass to everyone in the damn Burg!" as she mouthed "P-F-S" at her friend who turned a shade not normally seen on a black man and Steph grinned evilly back at him.

"Baby, you're so sneaky! I love it!" Les laughed. "Are we clear yet, Tank? I want to get Steph back to Rangeman, so Eugene here can stitch her up in private!"

"Please tell me we can move! Grandma is giving me bruises!" Cal pleaded.

"Pipe down young man! I'm going to get a Stephanie scolding next! I'm not hurting him, honest, Baby Granddaughter!"

Everyone on the porch chuckled, "Grandma, hands off the Merry Men! All of them! They are my friends and don't need your harassment. Now, leave poor Calvin Montgomery Holmes alone or I'm not taking you to any more viewings!"

"Shit, Bomber, I'm not sure which is worse, the name thing or Granny's bony fingers," Cal sighed as Steph laughed.

"This almost feels like it did back in Nam when were huddled together in a foxhole after a firefight!" Frank chuckled.

Tank and Bobby both focused on the chatter in their headsets and then stood up, "Just got the all clear, Hector found the sniper's nest and no sign of the shooter. ALL CLEAR," Tank called out to the TPD who had been waiting behind cover.

Everyone began to get up as Lester swung Stephanie up into his arms and Eddie and Big Dog approached to get their statements.

Frank turned to Hal and shook his hand, "Thank you, young man, you covered my six just like my boys in Nam used to!"

Hal turned beet red as he returned Frank's handshake, "It was my pleasure, Sir! Bomber's family is my family!"

"Well, I see everyone is in good spirits after being shot at," Eddie laughed.

"Damn skippy, no one with an Italian temper around to ruin the adrenaline fueled humor!" Stephanie chuckled and then grimaced when she felt the twinge of pain from her wound.

Scanning his cousin in law after seeing her wince in pain, Eddie noticed the blood on Steph's ass. "You OK, Stephanie?"

"Yes, Eddie, I'm fine. I didn't see anything it all happened too fast," Stephanie replied.

"Can you get our statements later, guys? I want to take Steph back to Haywood, so Brown can patch her up," Les inquired as he kissed his woman on her forehead.

"Sure thing, you know, Steph, this is a lot of excitement within a few days. The Bombshell pools might start up again!" Big Dog laughed.

"You assholes were betting on my daughter? What _exactly_ were you betting on?" Frank growled.

"Um, just the usual, her car explosions and the like," Eddie looked away due to the anger in Frank Plum's eyes.

"Lester, did you know these assholes were betting on my daughter's life?" Mr. Plum was incensed and Eddie and Big Dog had sense enough to be ashamed upon hearing Frank's words.

"Yes Sir, I knew, but until now, I haven't been in a position to say anything about it. However, _gentleman_, I am now! You had better not start any of those pools back up. Any of you do, and you will answer to me, and _n__one_ of you want to answer to me," Les stated in no uncertain terms as Stephanie beamed in his arms.

"We're leaving now gentleman, Brown you're with us. Let's get you patched up, Baby!" Les carried his woman to the SUV followed by Bobby.

"Yep, I really like that boy," Frank exclaimed as he watched Lester deposit his daughter on her stomach in the SUV and climb in on the other side. He knew his Pumpkin was well taken care of.

**#################################**

"Looks like you'll have a matching scar on each cheek, Steph! This one is almost in the same place as your other one," Bobby laughed.

"Stop paying such close attention to my girl's ass, Brown! Stitch her up, so she can cover up!" Lester growled.

Stephanie grabbed Les' hand and pulled him closer to her. Smiling up at him, "Don't piss off the medic, Sexy! He still has to stitch me up."

"Come on, Bomber, you know I wouldn't take his mood out on you! The next time he's in here on the other hand…" Bobby laughed as they both growled at him. "OK, OK, fine! I'm going to give you a shot of Novocain and numb the area. It looks like you'll only need 2 or 3 stitches and we'll be done."

Bobby gave Stephanie the shot and as they waited for it to take effect he decided to dig for a little information. "So, how was your date last night? I noticed you didn't come back to the building until this afternoon, did you have fun?" he wiggled his eyebrows at them both.

"We had a great time, Bobby, thanks for asking. That is all the information you are getting!" Stephanie exclaimed as Lester smirked.

"Oh come on! I want some details! Was he romantic with you, Steph? He looked like a lovesick fool getting ready," Bobby grinned as he started on Stephanie's stitches.

Lester groaned as Steph perked up, "Oh really? Do tell!"

"Well, let's see, I beat his ass at 'Call of Duty' because he kept looking longingly at the door, all the while he had this goofy smile going," Bobby gleefully shared. "And then…."

"Damnit, Brown, you are such a woman! Shut the fuck up before you ruin my girl's image of me!" Lester barked, however, he couldn't hide the slight tip of his lip as he tried not to grin.

"Don't worry, Sexy, I think it is cute, you know in a bad ass manly man kind of way," Stephanie purred and winked at Lester.

"Mmm Baby, I don't normally like to be called cute, but the way you say it turns me on!" Les replied with a wolf grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"OK, I'm done, with both the stitches and this conversation. Damn, ya'll are verging on disgusting!" Bobby laughed as Steph pulled up her jeans.

"Come on, Baby, let's…." Lester was interrupted as all three of their cell phones went off with a text message.

"Remember that for later, Sexy, Tank's called a meeting to discuss my stalker," Steph said with a kiss to Les' cheek before they all headed to the conference room on 5.

**#################################**

Stephanie moved to sit next to Lester in the meeting and smiled as he put a pillow that he'd grabbed from the infirmary in her chair so she'd be more comfortable. She held his hand and he kissed her knuckles as they waited for the meeting to begin. Steph looked around the table at the different expressions of the Merry Men. The looks they had ran the full spectrum from the shock on Woody's face, the bemusement on Hal and Cal, to the huge grins sported by Bobby and Hector and everything in between.

Tank entered the room to begin the meeting, but before he could start, Steph asked, "Tank, where's Ranger?" Several of the men shifted uncomfortably at the mention of their Boss.

"He left this morning to follow a lead, Little Girl," Tank replied and then got down to business. "Here is what we know. The bomb at the Tasty Pastry was rigged with a remote, our suspect had to be close by and knew you weren't in the car when he blew it," Tank spoke to Steph directly.

"Second, the bouquet of black roses that we were able to trace to a florist in the Burg that specializes in obtaining rare flowers, this was a special order which took several days to arrive. Obviously, they were ordered before the explosion at the Tasty Pastry so our suspect is definitely trying to pull a mind fuck before striking. The dumbass also left prints which Hector pulled from the vase and note," Tank continued.

"Finally, we have the shooting at the Plum house. We think he followed you there and then setup a sniper's nest from the roof of one of the houses across the street but over a few houses and behind Cal and Hal's line of sight. Ram and Hector confirmed that it was dumb luck the guy hit the gas tank blowing up the SUV and it was obvious that he is not an experienced shooter. Case in point, the dumbass left his rifle which had a clear set of prints that match the ones from the flowers. Our suspect is none other than Jason Gilmore, aka Fish recently fired from the Boston office," Tank handed out pictures of Fish to everyone in the meeting. "TPD has been alerted and so has Ranger. He left this morning to track Fish's partner in crime in Boston, Eagle, but has diverted his search with this new information. Let's find this fucker before he does real harm to our Bomber. Move out!"

The men filed out except Lester, Bobby, and Hector, who remained behind with Stephanie and Tank. "Guys, do you really think it is Fish and he's acting alone? This seems to be a bit cut and dry for one of my usual stalkers. They usually aren't this stupid," Stephanie tried to raise an eyebrow but failed miserably as both went up.

"Well, Beautiful, he really wasn't known as the sharpest tool in the shed in Boston, so it is possible that he is this stupid. Fish was hired because he is computer savvy, but the guy has no common sense whatsoever. He also has no military background, so he's only going off the training he's received as a requirement to work at Rangeman," Les tried to reassure her.

Bobby had been translating for Hector, "_Yes, he's computer smart but otherwise an idiot, Angelita, but I agree there could be more to it. Maybe Eagle is involved too,"_ he replied.

Lester translated for Stephanie as Tank responded, "Good thinking, we'll get eyes back on Eagle, too. We'll discuss any developments in the morning meeting. Little Girl, in the meantime, please do us all a favor and stay in the building until we catch this guy."

Looking at the men around her, Steph could see their concern, "OK, guys, and since you used the 'P' word, I will. But, please, get this guy quick. You know how much I HATE to be cooped up."

"Thanks, Baby," Les was relieved. "Now, come on, we still have offline time until tomorrow morning. Later, Guys," he mock saluted as he scooped his girl up in his arms and carried her out the door. Steph giggled and gave them all a finger wave as they left the room.

Smiling because his friends were obviously happy together, Tank couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Ranger. His best friend had been too stupid where Stephanie was concerned for far too long and now Tank could only hope that Ranger would realize that he had to let her go.

###################################

Stephanie unlocked the door and Les carried her inside. "You know, I can walk," she smiled at him.

"I know, I just want to hold you," he whispered as he carried her to the bedroom and then set her down gently on the bed. "Do you want a shower, Baby?"

"No, I'm just going to change and get ready for bed. I'll just be a minute," Steph kissed him on the cheek then grabbed her pajamas and headed toward the bathroom.

Stephanie returned a few minutes later and found Lester sitting on the bed, wearing only a pair of boxers, with his head in hands. She went to him and was surprised at the look of anguish on his face when he turned to her, "Les, Baby, what's wrong? Are you OK?"

Lester cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently before explaining, "I know it seems like I can laugh off serious situations and some I can. Humor is how I deal with things a lot of times, but I could have lost you tonight, Stephanie."

"Les, I'm here, you're here, we're OK," as she embraced him he pulled her into his lap holding her close and looking into her eyes.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Baby. I thought I was in love once, but I was young and I didn't really know what love was back then. Now I do, and if something happened to you, I don't think I could handle it," Lester whispered and Stephanie wiped a couple of tears that escaped his eyes from his cheek.

Stephanie pulled Les' face toward hers and poured her heart and soul into the kiss she gave him. Lester responded in kind and they both felt the burning need to be united as one.

"I need you so much, Beautiful, but you're wounded and I don't want to hurt you," he moaned with desire as he laid them back on the bed pulling Stephanie on top of him, and placed soft kisses along her neck.

"You'd never hurt me, and I need you just as much. Make love to me, Les, please," she pleaded as she kissed the shell of his ear.

Moaning with desire, Les rolled so they were side by side, taking care to insure Stephanie wasn't on her injured side, and he kissed her tenderly as he caressed her back. Finally, he pulled the hem of the satin tank top over her head and lavished her breasts with his mouth and his hands.

Stephanie trailed her hands down and pushed his boxers down freeing him from their confines as he kicked them off. She ran her hands over as much of him as she could reach needing to feel his skin. Finally, Les removed her satin pajama shorts and her panties, and then covered her body with his as he craved the skin to skin contact as much as she did.

Both could feel the need building within, the yearning of their hearts and souls crying out for the other. Lester's eyes met the sapphire pools of Stephanie's and for a moment it seemed like time stopped for each of them as they locked their gazes and their hands.

"I'll love you forever, Lester," Stephanie whispered.

"Forever, Steph, you're my soul mate," Les positioned himself at her core and found her ready for him. As he sheathed himself within her, they tightened their grips on each other's hands and cried out in ecstasy. Time lost all meaning as they moved slowly together. Each lost in the sensations of their hearts and souls combining together with their other half once more all the while never losing eye contact.

Finally, together, they each reached their climax with an earth shatteringly beautiful release that rocked them both to the core. Two souls had come together to become one.

Sated, they curled into each other and fell into sleep, as they dreamed of the future they would share together.

**A/N 2 - Please review and let me know what you think! We move ahead a bit in the next chapter. Oh for those asking how far away from the mission we are, this chapter is a little more than 2 1/2 weeks before he is boots down on foreign soil. **

**Coming soon, the search for Fish, more girl talk, and a Santos Family dinner. Ranger will be back soon, but probably not next chapter.**


	21. Takedowns and Girl Talk

**A/N - I forgot this a few chapters ago, but Julie Scrumptious was my 250th review and my 18K view! Thanks hon and I miss your reviews! Sorry for being late on this!**

**Selene and Jenn I miss you guys too! Actually, I miss a bunch of you reviewing! Please let me know you still like the story or even if you don't! New followers, thank you! I hope you start reviewing too!**

**Thank you as always to my Lou! XxTartLoverxX you inspire me always and you are a wonderful friend that I wouldn't have without this story! Love ya!  
**

**Chapter 21 – Takedowns and Girl Talk**

Over the next few days, Steph and Les settled into a routine. They woke in each other's arms, worked out in the gym, showered together afterwards, and then ate breakfast before heading downstairs for work. However, the evenings they spent together were their favorite. Lester started teaching his love about cooking and she enjoyed spending the time with him in the kitchen. Sometimes while they ate, they'd feed each other while discussing their day. After dinner, they'd clean up and settle on the couch to watch a movie, a couple of TV shows or a game while cuddled together. Their evenings ended with loving each other until they were sated and falling asleep curled together.

On Tuesday, Stephanie ran into Ella who immediately pulled her into a huge hug. "Ah, mi Hija! I am so happy for you and Lester!" Ella pulled back and put both hands on Stephanie's cheeks, "I know you love Carlos, but he would not let himself give you what Lester can. I am happy you two have finally found each other, Dear!" Ella kissed her on each cheek and went about her day with a smile on her face.

That night, as they were making dinner, Lester seemed a little anxious. "Steph, my Mom called today. ShewantsustocometodinneronFridayisthatOKwithyou?"

"Ripping the band-aid off quick, huh? I think I know that trick," Stephanie winked at him. "Of course it is OK with me. I want to meet the rest of your family. Who will be there?"

"Mom and Dad, of course, my sister, Tony and Anna Maria if they can, so basically everyone," Lester laughed.

"Sounds good, I'm excited to meet them!"

"Mom, Dad and Lucia are definitely excited to meet you! Just so you know, I hadn't told them about us yet. I'm not sure who caved, Tia Ella or Anna, probably both. When Mom called she told me to bring my girlfriend to meet the family on Friday or else, and she said it even before telling me hello!" Les laughed. "Baby, maybe my Mom needs that phone manners class you keep talking about!"

"Sure, that will get me points with your Mom, Smartass!"

"You love my ass!" Lester wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"More than I ever thought possible," Stephanie smiled and gave her man a quick kiss as she went to set the table.

Les watched his girl swing her sexy hips as she headed to the dining room with a beaming smile on his face.

_Damn, I'm a lucky man!_

**##############################**

**Thursday – 14 Days before the Mission**

"OK, seriously, it's been almost a week since Fish blew up my car, why the hell can't we find him if he's so stupid?" Stephanie was exasperated. In her frustration, she threw down the pen she'd been chewing on and watched as it bounced across Les' desk where she was working.

"Baby, I know you're frustrated," Les got up from his chair, came around behind her, and started rubbing Stephanie's shoulders. "We know he's hiding out on Stark Street somewhere, Ranger and Hector will find him. They're both out there pounding the pavement; knocking a few heads in, they'll figure out where he's hiding."

"I know, Les, I just can't stand to be cooped up!"

"It hasn't been all bad has it, Baby?" Les whispered in her ear as he gently nipped at her ear lobe. "You've been cooped up with me, after all."

Feeling the heat of desire begin to pool in her belly, Stephanie moaned, "No, it definitely hasn't been all bad, Sexy. Not bad at all."

"That's good to hear, because if it was my fragile ego would be crushed!" Les smiled as he kissed his way down her neck. "What can I do to make it better, Baby?"

"Well, it would probably be a good idea if you started by closing your door, Santos!" Bobby laughed as he entered the office to Stephanie and Lester groaning in frustration at his intrusion.

"Your timing sucks, Brown!" Les reluctantly returned to the chair behind his desk as Stephanie giggled.

"I'd say it was impeccable since you were about two seconds from taking your woman on your desk with the door wide open for all the men to see and hear!" Bobby smirked. "They'd probably give you notes, so it is a good thing I walked in. Besides, we wouldn't want them to damage your fragile ego and all!"

"Shut the fuck up, Asshole!" Lester couldn't help but smile when Stephanie laughed at Bobby's teasing. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"We need to talk about dinner at your folks' house tomorrow. Since we haven't found Fish yet, we gotta discuss the plans for protecting Bomber," Bobby's demeanor became serious.

"Damnit, I don't want to meet Les' family with a militia of Merry Men there for protection! What kind of message does that send? Hi Mr. and Mrs. Santos, I'm your son's girlfriend and I attract psychos! I should be able to wait at least until the third time I meet them to spring that news!"

Les and Bobby laughed as Steph glared at them.

Finally, Lester got serious, stood up and knelt in front of her taking her hands in his. "I know this isn't what you want, Baby. My parents will understand and they will love you because I do. We have to keep you safe, Steph, please. I couldn't take it if something happened to you," he looked into her eyes pleading with her to understand.

Stephanie sighed and agreed, "OK, Baby, I'll do it for you. I don't want to meet your parents surrounded by the Merry Men like I'm the President or something, but it isn't like I want something bad to happen either. You're stuck with me now, Santos," she winked.

"Good news!" Tank bellowed as he entered the room. "Ranger has a location on Fish. We're taking him down tonight. This should be over soon, Little Girl!"

"I want in, Tank," Les demanded.

"Figured you would, Santos, meeting in 20 to discuss the takedown," Tank replied as he left.

"Well, since you boys will be storming the castle tonight, is it OK if I invite Mary Lou over? I haven't talked to her in a while and it would help keep me occupied," Steph asked Lester as Bobby discreetly left the office.

"Of course! I think that's a great idea. You guys can hang out at our place," Les replied.

"Our place, huh?" Stephanie tried to raise an eyebrow but both went up instead.

"Well, yeah, if that's OK. I think of it that way," Les looked a little sheepish.

"It's definitely OK. I'm glad you think of it that way, too," Stephanie smiled. "Just be careful tonight, please. I couldn't handle it if something happened to you either, you know."

"Always, Baby."

**###############################**

Later that evening, Stephanie kissed Lester goodbye before the guys headed out and then she went to the lobby to meet her best friend. Mary Lou was excited to see the Rangeman building since she'd never been there before, and squealed when Steph told her over the phone she'd get a tour.

After the tour, Mary Lou and Steph were on their way to the fourth floor and "their" place. Just thinking of it that way made Stephanie smile.

"Wow! This place is incredible! The eye candy certainly doesn't hurt, huh?" Lou gave her friend a little elbow jab as Steph moved toward their apartment when Ella approached with her dinner cart.

"Stephanie, Dear! This must be your friend, Mary Lou! I'm so happy to meet you," Ella enthused as she shook Lou's hand.

"It's lovely to meet you, Ella! Stephanie has told me so much about you," Mary Lou smiled.

"Lester asked me to bring you both a nice dinner since he isn't here to cook for you," Ella grinned.

"Thanks, Ella, he's thoughtful, isn't he?" Stephanie beamed as she unlocked the apartment door and held it open for Mary Lou and Ella. The ladies headed toward the dining room, Lou stopped with a gasp. "What's wrong?" Steph asked as she looked at the table and gasped herself.

In a beautiful crystal vase, there were seven long stemmed red roses arranged with baby's breath and a note. Stephanie stepped forward, picked up the note and began to read it aloud.

_My Darling Stephanie,_

_Happy weekaversary, Baby! I know you probably think it is tomorrow, but to me, our relationship finally started when you said you'd be my girl. The reaction you had to the bouquet told me that night that you loved me and that you wanted to be with me. It doesn't matter that the words came the next day._

_You already know that red roses symbol love and desire, and I present you with one for each of the first seven days we have been together. _

_Each one symbolizes a day where I fell more in love with you than I was the day before. _

_Each one symbolizes a day where I was happier than I ever knew I could be._

_Each one symbolizes the foundation of our relationship that grows stronger as each day passes._

_Each one symbolizes how our hearts and souls continue to grow together as one._

_I know this week has been both joyous and difficult, but I'm glad we have shared it together._

_I love you!_

_Always yours,_

_Lester_

All three ladies wiped a tear from their faces at Les' beautiful words. "Wow, Steph! That was so beautiful and so romantic! He wasn't kidding when he said he was a writer!" Mary Lou exclaimed.

"I always knew that underneath his flirtatious exterior beat the heart of a true romantic! Mi sobrino seems to take after his Papa. It will make my sister so happy to know he treats you so beautifully, Stephanie! She will be almost as happy about it as I am!" Ella laughed as she gave Steph a hug. "Now, let's get dinner set out for you both, so you can enjoy your evening of girl talk!"

Mary Lou and Stephanie smiled and helped Ella unload the cart. "Will you join us, Ella? I'd love to hear some stories about Lester's childhood," Stephanie requested.

"I'd love to, Darling, but I need to get back to my Luis. He is also a romantic and has plans for us this evening," Ella smiled as a slight blush tinged her cheeks.

Stephanie and Mary Lou both giggled and hugged Ella goodbye wishing her a very good evening indeed.

**###################################**

The only thing Lester regretted about leaving Stephanie tonight was that he wouldn't be there to see her reaction to the roses he left for her. However, he smiled knowing that there would be plenty of opportunities for him to surprise her and see her reaction in the future. He'd learned the lessons his Papa taught him well.

While riding in the SUV with Tank and Bobby, Lester got his game face on the closer they got to the rendezvous point. It was time to catch a Fish.

**####################################**

"Do you want to hear about what the Burgvine is buzzing with about the shooting at your folks' place?" Lou asked about halfway through their dinner.

Stephanie laughed, "I don't know, do I?"

"Well, according to your Mom that nice Lester was appreciative of her pot roast and hospitality. She is also ecstatic that the two of you are a couple and she is sure it is only a matter of time before you are married and giving her grandsons."

Stephanie groaned, "Good Lord, she never stops does she?"

Mary Lou laughed, "No, she doesn't, but I'll give her this, she has spread it all over the Burg how Lester and his friends protected your family during the shooting. She got into an argument with Grandma Bella at Giovachinni's about Rangeman being filled with nothing but thugs, and your Mom defended them. Told ol' Bella to stuff it and worry about her own family instead of casting aspersions on good men who weren't screwing around on and beating their wives."

"Holy shit! Are you kidding? MY Mother actually said that?" Stephanie was astonished.

"She did, Honey," Mary Lou smiled and then turned the table on their discussion. "So, have you talked to Ranger yet?"

Stephanie sighed, "No, but not because I haven't wanted to. After my car went up in a blaze of glory at the Tasty Pastry, I told him we needed to talk, but I couldn't do it that day. Ranger said that was fine and he'd be available when I was ready, only he hasn't been. He went off chasing the stalker. So, I haven't been able to talk to him yet and it has been almost a week."

Mary Lou was thoughtful for a moment, "Hmmm, sounds like Ranger went off to play hero instead of facing what he knew was coming. He went to Denial Land."

"Come on, Lou! Ranger does a lot of stuff that I don't know about, but I'm pretty sure heading to Denial Land isn't one of them!" Stephanie huffed.

"Seriously? Steph, think about it, OK? He told you he loves you, and yet you didn't jump into a relationship with him like he thought you would. You ended up choosing Lester. He didn't expect that. So, he's gone off to try and be your Batman again. Ranger still has hope that you'll choose him, even though you chose Lester right in front of him!"

"Shit, Lou, when you put it like that it makes me feel like a total bitch!" Stephanie put her fork down and held her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I know you'd tried to talk to him while he was in Boston, but he probably had a feeling and didn't want to hear it then either. Circumstances played out with your car bombing that sent you straight into Lester's arms when I'm sure Ranger hoped it would be his. So, instead of accepting that you chose someone else, he's gone off to play hero for you once again. It is what he does for you," Mary Lou knew her friend felt guilty and looked at her with understanding.

"Being Batman isn't all he does for me. He's one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that. There might have been a time when Ranger and I could have been a couple, but I don't know that it would have worked long term, and if it didn't I might have lost his friendship. That is the one thing I've never been willing to lose. Maybe that is why I never pushed for more," Steph sighed.

"Then that is what you need to tell him, Honey. I think he'll understand that. He may not like it at first, but I think he'll be OK with that in the long run. Now, let's eat this delicious dessert Ella made us!" Mary Lou smiled and picked up her fork to taste the decadent French Silk pie.

Stephanie smiled at her best friend and picked up her fork. Mary Lou was always able to give her the perspective she needed.

After dessert was done, Lou looked at her friend and beamed, "Steph, you really do look so happy! I have known you all of your life and I've never seen you like this! I am so glad for you and Lester and I honestly believe he is the right man for you," she reached across the table and held her friend's hand.

"I've never been this happy, Lou, in my entire life," Stephanie sighed. "Les doesn't judge me, he doesn't try to change me, he just….loves me."

"I know, and you've never really had that except from your Dad and Grandma. I know Ranger encouraged you, and I know he loves you, but he can't or won't give you emotionally what Lester obviously is. He's your Lenny," Mary Lou grinned. "Of course, Lenny could take a few lessons from Lester in the romance department! That note was seriously the sweetest thing I've ever read!"

"It isn't the first one, and knowing him it won't be the last," Stephanie smiled, but as a thought crossed her mind she got serious. "Lou, honestly, I've never been this happy and things with Les have fallen into place so easily, so naturally, even with this stalker mess. Honestly, I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Oh, Sweetheart, don't do that!" Mary Lou reached out and wiped a tear from her best friend's eye. "Lester is different from anyone you've ever dated and that is a GOOD thing! He treats you right. He respects you, he takes you out, he obviously loves you, Steph, don't do that to yourself, please!"

Stephanie wiped away a tear and sniffled, "I know, I try not to, but it seems like every time I have something good in my life, something bad happens. I don't want that to happen this time." Stephanie looked into her best friend's eyes and declared, "Lou, I'm in love with him."

"I know you are, and he knows it too," Lou squeezed her hand. "Now, let's get a glass of wine and go sit on the couch and you can tell me all about the bouquet of flowers your man gave you last week!"

**###############################**

"You have your assignments, move out!" Ranger ordered.

Lester was assigned to the back door, but Ranger assigned himself to the front. Les knew the assignment was made so Ranger could be the one to take Fish down and it pissed him off. If the threat was made against any of the other Rangeman's girlfriend, then that guy would be right beside Ranger. However, since it was Stephanie, Ranger was still trying to stake a claim. His cousin was still holding out hope that he'd win the prize. Carlos didn't understand that there was no longer a contest and Stephanie was never a prize to win. Right then, Santos decided not to play this game and let Ranger have his way. The only important thing was Stephanie's safety.

The team took Fish down without a problem and Ranger escorted him to the SUV. Everyone returned to Haywood where the man who had been stalking Stephanie was treated to the deluxe Rangeman package in a lovely holding cell.

Lester watched with Tank and Bobby as Ranger interrogated the prisoner. All Santos needed to know was that Fish was working alone, he needed to know his girl was safe and this threat was over. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

**###################################**

Stephanie was sitting in the armchair with her back to the front door and Mary Lou was on the couch angled towards her friend.

"You have to get Lenny to take you to Havana de Libre! You know what? I'll call Anna Maria tomorrow and get you guys a reservation for next weekend. Oh and you better get one of the grandmothers to watch the boys and make a reservation at a hotel because you will DEFINITELY want some alone time!" Steph fanned herself as Mary Lou bent over and giggled.

Lester entered the apartment to the sound of Mary Lou giggling and couldn't help but wonder what the two of them were talking about, so he quietly closed the door and decided to listen for a minute.

"Sounds wonderful and I can't wait! Maybe sometime the four of us could double date, wouldn't that be fun? We haven't done that since high school!" Lou exclaimed.

"I'd love that! Maybe Les could give Lenny some pointers!" the two friends doubled over with giggles. Lester decided that he should get to know Lenny and let him know a few Santos pointers on romance that he'd learned from his father. Mary Lou deserved to know how cherished she was just as much as Stephanie did.

Once they regained control of themselves, Mary Lou got serious again, "So, you've been living with Les for a week. How's it been? This long with Joe and you'd already have had a fight about peanut butter!"

Lester smiled to himself and wondered how Stephanie would answer.

"It's been wonderful! Honestly, everything is just natural between us," Stephanie was beaming as she looked at her friend.

"That's how it should be, Steph, it is how Lenny and I are, and what I've always wanted for you. Not the Burg life, but someone who loves you the way my husband loves me," Lou reached out and grabbed Stephanie's hand.

"I need to tell you something, Mary Lou," Stephanie spoke quietly. Lester moved slightly as he strained to hear.

Mary Lou caught the movement in her peripheral vision and saw Les standing close to the front door listening, but before she could say anything, Stephanie continued.

"Someday, soon, I hope, I'm going to marry Lester Santos, and I want to have his green eyed babies," she closed her eyes imagining it as she squeezed Mary Lou's hand.

Looking up at Lester, Lou saw him beaming with the knowledge that Stephanie wanted to marry him and have his babies. They caught each other's eyes and silently agreed not to let Steph know he'd heard her confession.

Mary Lou knew her friend wasn't quite ready for Les to know how she felt, so she distracted her, "I'm happy for you, Steph, and I know that is a big thing for you to admit that you want."

Lester used the opportunity to open the front door and close it again loudly; "Honey, I'm home!" he called out.

**A/N - Next Santos Family dinner...**


	22. Getting Ready

**A/N - Sorry it has been over a week since I posted. RL has kicked my ass and the hits just keep on coming! Woo freaking hoo! So, the next chapter might be a little while too. I'm sorry, but it has been hard to get motivated to write with all the BS going on in my life right now.  
**

**I thought this chapter would have the Santos Family Dinner, but that will be next chapter. Some things needed to be explained and a phone call needed to happen.  
**

**Thanks to MyMerryMen who was my 300th review and a newcomer to this story! Welcome! I look forward to more reviews! I'd also love to hear from more of you who are favoriting or following this story who haven't reviewed yet.**

**SapphireJ and TartBabeLover you ladies know what I want!  
**

**As always, to my Mary Lou, XxTartLoverxX! You are my friend and my rock! Thanks for being their for me through all the BS. I love you dear!**

**Chapter 22 – Getting Ready**

"Honey, I'm home!" Les called out as he shut the door loudly. Lester knew he shouldn't have listened, but he just thought he'd hear a little giggling and some gossip. He didn't mean to overhear such a huge confession from Stephanie! Inside he was trying to keep from doing the happy dance and pumping his fist in the air!

_Beautiful wants to marry me and have babies! Just play it cool, man._

Steph jumped out of the chair when she heard Les come in, ran into his arms and kissed him. "Are you OK, Les? Did everything go alright? No one got hurt did they?" she threw out her questions quickly.

"I'm fine, everything went fine and no one got hurt. Come on, Beautiful, let's go sit down and I'll tell you and Mary Lou all about it, OK?" Les held on to Stephanie's hand as he led her toward the couch and pulled his girl into his lap.

Lou was smiling watching Stephanie and Lester together. It was obvious, even in the middle of this stressful stalker mess that they were completely in love and couldn't help keeping some sort of contact with each other. "So, does this mean the danger is over now that you caught this guy?" Mary Lou wondered.

Les sighed and looked between Mary Lou and Stephanie shaking his head, "Unfortunately, no. Fish hasn't been working alone. His buddy Eagle is in on it too. We have eyes on him, but Ranger has headed to Boston to take him down." Lester shook his head as he remembered Ranger declaring he was off to get Eagle himself without even acknowledging his cousin's presence. That was fine with Santos, Ranger could continue to play his hero game while Lester stayed home and protected Stephanie. His girl's safety mattered more than being the one to capture Eagle.

"Why are these guys after Steph, Lester?" Mary Lou asked with concern for her friend.

"They want to get back at Ranger for firing them and Eagle is angry because he wasn't able to bring Rangeman down for his Uncle, who owns a competing security firm, like he was supposed to. Stephanie has been known as Ranger's woman for a long time, so Eagle decided she was the best way to strike back," Les explained.

"So, what does this have to do with Fish?" Mary Lou was confused.

"Eagle and Fish go way back, and apparently Fish has always done as he was told. Unfortunately for Eagle, Fish left a lot of evidence along the way and when he was confronted by Ranger it didn't take much for him to give up his puppet master," Les grinned as he thought of how quickly and easily Fish broke as he traced lazy circles on his woman's back.

Mary Lou laughed, "You know guys, that's crazy! It isn't like they were going to get their jobs back! All they managed to accomplish was to piss off a building, hell a company full of ex-Military men. That's insane!"

"Welcome to my life, Lou!" Stephanie and Lester laughed. "Most of the stalkers I end up with make no sense whatsoever. Les, does this mean we still have to go to dinner tomorrow at your parents' house with a contingent of Merry Men?" Stephanie turned serious. She really didn't want to go to dinner at Les' parents' house surrounded by men in black no matter how much she loved the guys.

"I don't know, Baby, let's see what happens tomorrow. At the very least, Bobby will probably go with us," Les pulled her down for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hold on! Back up a minute here! Stephanie, you're having dinner with Les' family tomorrow night and you didn't tell me? Even better, you aren't freaking out about it?" Lou was in shock. Stephanie always freaked out at family dinners even if she'd known the family most of her life!

Lester looked at Steph with an eyebrow raised and back at Mary Lou while Stephanie giggled, "Sorry Lou, I forgot to tell you about that."

"You're not freaking out?" Lou whispered incredulously.

"Nope. I'm not. I'm excited about it actually," Stephanie responded with a smile.

"Miracles never cease!" Mary Lou laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day where Stephanie Plum was excited to meet her boyfriend's family!"

"Maybe it wasn't the right guy's family before," Lester smiled at Stephanie and kissed her gently.

"I think truer words have never been spoken! Well, kids, on that note, I need to get home to Lenny and the boys. Les, will you walk me down? I know I can't go unescorted in the building," Mary Lou stood up and went to get her purse preparing to leave.

Stephanie hugged her friend goodbye and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for coming over tonight, Lou. I appreciate your advice. I think it will help when I talk to Ranger."

Mary Lou hugged Steph tighter and whispered, "Good."

Lester kissed Stephanie on her cheek and then walked with Mary Lou to the elevator before he spoke quietly, "I know I shouldn't have been listening. I just wanted to know that I was making her as happy as I thought I was. I had no idea she'd confess something like that."

Mary Lou looked at Lester and held his gaze as they got on the elevator and smiled at him, "First, hurt my friend and I'll hurt you. Second, I see how you are with her and I know you really and truly love her. Third, marriage and babies are big for her. She never really wanted babies and marriage she definitely didn't want either after Dickie. The fact that she wants to marry you and have your babies is a precious gift, don't fuck this up."

The elevator stopped at the Lobby and Lester walked with Mary Lou to her car parked out front. He looked in Mary Lou's eyes and held her gaze, "I don't intend to fuck this up. I love her with everything in me. I want the same thing she does, but I want blue eyed babies with curly hair just like hers. I know she isn't ready for me to know how she feels, and I promise Mary Lou, I won't force her to admit it."

Mary Lou reached out to Lester and held his hand, "I know you won't, but I need to ask you something. I need to know if you can handle something."

"What? I'd do anything for Stephanie, I hope you know that," Les responded.

"Seeing the two of you together, I believe you. But, can you handle Stephanie's friendship with Ranger? She considers him one of her best friends and she doesn't want to lose that. Does that bother you?" Mary Lou had to ask out of concern for Stephanie.

Lester looked down, took a deep breath and returned his gaze to his woman's lifelong friend, "Yes, I can and I want them to keep their friendship. I know how much she means to my cousin and I wouldn't get in the way of that. As long as he respects our relationship and doesn't try to poach, then I won't have a problem."

Mary Lou smiled, "You're a good man, Lester Santos."

"Thanks, Mary Lou. You're a good friend," Les kissed her cheek and helped her into her car. Once she drove away safely, he returned to their apartment. Looking around, he didn't see Stephanie anywhere. "Baby?" he called out.

"In the bedroom, Sexy," she called out in her sex kitten voice.

Les stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the bedroom and found his woman lying on the bed on her side, with her head propped in one hand wearing a sheer black baby doll nightie and matching barely there panties.

"Happy Weekaversary! Like your present?" Stephanie purred.

"Oh yeah, and I'm going to like taking it off of you even more!" Les huskily replied as he strode purposefully toward the bed. He was glad to be right where he was. Ranger may be trying to play Steph's hero, but Lester got to be her man.

###################################

**Friday, 13 Days Until the Mission**

Stephanie spent the morning doing searches, nervous about meeting Lester's family. She met Les in the break room for lunch still feeling a bit antsy.

"You OK, Baby?" Les asked as she sat down with her sandwich and water. "You look a little freaked out."

With a sigh, Steph replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous about tonight and meeting your parents. And I have no idea what to wear!"

"Don't worry, Steph, my parents are going to love you. Tony and Anna are going to be there and they already love you. Once Lucia learns how much you love to shop, she'll love you too!" Les grinned. "As for what to wear, nothing too fancy, it is just a family dinner."

Hector entered the break room and smiled at his friends. "_Hello Angelita!"_

"Oh, Hector! I need your help!" Stephanie exclaimed as Hector nodded his understanding. "What should I wear to meet Les' parents tonight? I don't think anything you brought over is right. What do you think?"

Hector responded with one word that he knew would make his Angelita's eyes light up, "Mall."

Lester laughed as Stephanie perked right up and bounced with excitement in her chair, "You and Hector have fun at the mall." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Bring me back a present from Victoria's Secret."

"I think I can do that, I do know how you enjoy unwrapping your presents," Steph purred into his ear.

Lester took a deep breath as he remembered the night before, "Damn, Beautiful, you're going to be the death of me!"

"But what a way to go!" Stephanie giggled as Hector just shook his head at the look on Lester's face. "Come on, Hector! Let's go get the man his present!"

Les thunked his head on the table as Stephanie and Hector left laughing.

**################################**

Stephanie had a blast shopping at Macy's with Hector. They finally settled on a long black broomstick style skirt and an emerald green blouse that matched the color of Les' eyes. They found a pair of green ballet flats to match and her ensemble was complete.

"So, Hector, you game for Victoria's Secret next? I did promise Les a present!" Stephanie laughed.

"I'm game for anything, you promised your man a gift from Vicky's, so let's go!" Hector was gay, but he still appreciated beautiful things.

Hector helped Steph pick out a few things he thought Les might like and grinned as she blushed at a few. However, she was still willing to try them on.

While in the dressing room trying on the last item, a white satin and lace slip, Steph's phone rang with the Batman theme. After a brief hesitation, she decided to answer, after all she hadn't spoken to him in a week. "Yo."

"Babe."

"Ranger. How's it going?" Steph asked feeling a bit awkward. She really hoped they could talk soon and get this weird stage of their relationship behind them and go back to being friends.

"I have good news, I got Eagle. I'll be home in a couple of days. Will you have dinner with me to celebrate?"

"Thanks, Ranger, for getting him. I appreciate it. Yes, I'll have dinner with you. We really need to…"

"Gotta go, Babe. See you when I get back," and he hung up.

"Shit. Are you kidding me?" Steph stared at the phone incredulously.

"Angelita, you OK?" Hector asked with concern.

Stephanie changed back into her clothes, "Not really. I need to talk to Ranger. I'm just not sure how receptive he's going to be at this point. He's avoided me for a week after saying he'd be available for our talk when I was ready."

"Well, Angelita, Bossman doesn't want to hear what you have to say, so he's avoiding it. Probably hopes he can get you to choose him by getting the bad guys," Hector shrugged his shoulders at Stephanie as she exited the dressing room.

Stephanie took her purchases to the register and bought everything but the white slip. She knew Les would enjoy his presents. Especially the Sexy Kitty and Sexy Cop….

On the way back to Rangeman, she thought about what Hector said. As they approached the garage she growled, "You know what, Hector? Men can be so stupid."

"Amen, Angelita, amen."

**A/N 2 - I'm not sure how the Eagle/Fish explanation works. I'm sorry to those who are disappointed with the conclusion of that storyline. Although, to be honest, their reason for going after Steph is about as good as most of her stalkers and I thought it was fun to explain it that way to Mary Lou.**

**Coming up next, Family Dinner Santos Style! For reals...hopefully within the next week.**


	23. Family Dinner Santos Style

**A/N - Hey everyone! Here it is, the Santos Family Dinner! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I got a little stuck, but my Lou XxTartLoverxX helped me through as always. I love you girl! Plus, the "happy" you wrote JUST for me REALLY helped brighten my world! LOL!**

**RL is still kind of of kicking my butt, however, I'm hoping it will calm down soon.**

**Please review! It really does my little heart good to read what you guys think especially with all the BS going on. I'll just give you guys one word that should explain it...teenagers!**

**Not mine, I wish but not. If you recognize them, I didn't create em. However, Antonio Sr. and Jr., Carmen, Anna Maria, and Lucia are ALL mine! Feel free to borrow anytime!**

**Chapter 23 – Family Dinner Santos Style**

Lester was happy to learn that Ranger had captured Eagle and Stephanie was now safe. It made the surprise he had in store for her after dinner even better because now they wouldn't have to take a contingent of guards with them. While his love was in the shower, Lester found the pink bag from Victoria's Secret in the closet. As much as he wanted to look at what Steph had purchased, he knew she'd want to surprise him. So, with as much control as he could muster, Lester folded the pink paper bag over and stuffed it into the overnight bag Ella had packed for Stephanie with some new surprises of his own, took the bag and his and put them in the trunk of the 'Vette and returned to the apartment before Steph got out of the shower.

Twenty minutes later Steph emerged from the bathroom looking smoking hot. Lester whistled and pulled his girl into his arms. "Baby, you look gorgeous! I love the skirt, easy access," Les wiggled his eyebrows at her as he kissed her neck.

"Lester Santos, cut it out! I need to get my shoes and we need to leave for your parents' house," Steph pulled out of his arms and headed toward the closet.

"Baby," Les whined turning it into 3 syallables. "Mama will understand if we're late."

"Honey," Steph responded turning it into 4 syllables as she put on her shoes, got up and walked towards him. "I'm not going to be late meeting your mother for the first time because her son can't keep it in his pants 'til later," she laughed as she tapped his nose.

"All right, to the Santos house we go!" Les grinned as he grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

**#####################################**

As they pulled up to Lester's parents' house in Newark, Steph noticed a Rangeman SUV at the curb. "Les, why is there…."

"Bobby's here," Les interrupted. "He's not here as a bodyguard, just a guest for dinner. He loves my Mom's cooking and he's been looking forward to it all week, so I couldn't tell him no."

Stephanie smiled at the puppy dog look on Les' face. "No problem, Sexy. It will be nice to have the additional support."

"Are you starting to freak out a little, Baby?" Lester looked concerned.

"No, I'm good. A little nervous, but I'm not freaking out," Steph promised as she pulled Les to her and gave him a kiss.

They both jumped as someone knocked on the driver's side window. Tony had a Cheshire Cat grin on his face as he yelled, "Mama's getting impatient hermano! Stop hogging your woman and bring her inside!"

"I'd kill him, but I don't want to leave Anna Maria a widow," Les growled under his breath as Steph laughed.

Tony opened the passenger door and helped Stephanie out of the car, "Don't worry Steph, Mama is so excited to meet you. Everything is going to be fine."

"Seriously, Tony, you have Anna! Leave my woman alone!" Les smacked his brother, tucked Stephanie's arm under his and lead the way to the house.

"Mi hijo! I'm so glad you are here and you brought your Stephanie!" Mrs. Santos greeted them on the porch, hugged her son, kissed him on each cheek and then pulled Stephanie to her. "I'm so glad you are here, he's loved you a long time and I see you love him too," she whispered in Stephanie's ear.

"I do love him, so much, Mrs. Santos," Steph whispered back and returned the hug.

"Call me Mama dear!" Carmen said. "Now, come in, come in! Antonio! Stephanie and Lester are here!" she yelled as they all entered the house.

"I'm coming mi Amor! Hold your horses!" Stephanie and Lester laughed as they walked into the foyer hearing Antonio Sr. respond from upstairs.

"Stephanie! I'm so happy to see you again!" Anna Maria rushed up and hugged Steph as Antonio Sr. made his way down the stairs.

"Mi hijo!" Antonio Sr. smiled, hugged Lester and turned towards Stephanie.

"Papa, this is my Stephanie, Beautiful, this is my Papa," Les proudly introduced his woman to his idol, who just happened to be his Dad.

Antonio Sr. took Stephanie's hand in his, kissed it and then pulled her into a warm embrace. "Estephania, 'Beautiful' doesn't do you justice! Is my son here treating you right? If not, just let me know and I'll take care of him for you!"

Stephanie laughed, "He treats me beyond right, Mr. Santos, I promise. He's such a romantic, and I think maybe he learned that from you! That's the intel I got from Ella, at least." She looked up and gave the older man a wink and he laughed.

"Good! I'm glad he learned his lessons well, and please call me Papa, sweet girl! Come let's get to know each other better!"

Steph followed the others into the living room and noticed Bobby in a corner talking to a woman who could only be Lester's sister, Lucia. She couldn't help but notice the tension between the two. Her Spidey Sense was on full alert, and Stephanie knew something was going on between them. She glanced at Lester to see if he noticed, but if he did his face gave no indication of it.

"Baby, this is my sister, Lucia. You already know this idiot," Les laughed as he gave Bobby a playful shove. "Sis, this is my girlfriend, Stephanie. I'm sure the two of you will get along wonderfully as you both love to shop!"

"It is nice to meet you, Stephanie," Lucia reached out and shook Steph's hand warmly. "It will be nice to have another shopping buddy, and I'll be more than happy to tell you embarrassing stories about my idiot brother!"

"We'll have tons of fun giving you the dirt on Lester here," Anna joined in and they all laughed at the pained look on Les' face.

"Come on! Don't start that yet! I don't want you to ruin my girl's image of me!" Les whined.

"Don't worry, hijo, they won't ruin your image! I will when I show your baby pictures after dinner," Mama Santos hugged her son and ruffled his hair as he groaned.

"Mama!"

"Shut it, Lester, I've been waiting for this since you were born!" Mama grinned.

"Suck it up, baby brother! You thought it was HILARIOUS when Mama showed my pictures to Anna, so now it is your turn to squirm!" Tony was gleeful at the thought of the pictures Stephanie would be treated to.

"I think this will be the best Santos family dinner I've ever been to!" Bobby grinned at his friend being in the hot seat.

"It could be better," Lucia muttered under her breath but only Anna and Stephanie were close enough to hear. Stephanie looked at Anna, caught her wink, realized she had a co-conspirator and returned the wink with one of her own.

Les wrapped his arms around Stephanie and pulled her close, "Baby, just remember no matter what they tell or show you, I'm a total badass."

"I know, Les, you'll always be a total badass even if your mother does have naked pictures of you on a bear skin rug!" she giggled.

"Don't worry, hijo, she already loves you, so the picture of you naked wearing only a sombrero shouldn't change a thing!" Papa piled on.

"I hate you all," Lester grumbled good naturedly and winked at Steph.

"On that note, time for dinner everyone!" Mama called them all to the table.

"Boys, that's our queue!" Antonio Sr. called out as the men went into the kitchen and Stephanie followed the ladies to the table in confusion.

Anna indicated where Stephanie should sit as she, Lucia and Mama sat in their places and Steph followed suit.

"In this house, it is tradition that the ladies seat themselves while the men bring out the food," Mama informed Stephanie.

Steph was amazed as the men brought out the serving platters and busied themselves making plates for the women and serving them before themselves. Stephanie noticed that Bobby made a plate for Lucia and the sly smile on her face as he placed it in front of her.

_Something is going on there indeed._

"This looks and smells amazing, Mama! I'm sorry, I'm not as familiar with Cuban food, so what are we having?" Stephanie asked.

"Arroz con Pollo, Cuban chicken and rice, with black beans," Mama informed her with a smile. "I hope you enjoy it with all the, how should I say, gusto that I've heard about you and food!"

Stephanie blushed, "I guess my reputation regarding food precedes me!"

"Sorry, Bomber, but we couldn't help but let Mama know how much you enjoy your food," Bobby grinned.

"Don't be embarrassed, Estaphania! I love it when someone appreciates my cooking!" Mama grinned.

Taking her first bite, Stephanie couldn't help but let out a moan and close her eyes in appreciation of the sumptuous taste of the spicy chicken dish.

"So, Les, does she…."

"Complete that sentence big brother and I won't hesitate to make my favorite sister in law a widow and risk Mama's wrath," Les growled as Anna Maria popped her husband on the back of his head.

"Sorry," Steph blushed. She was completely embarrassed.

"No, Estaphania, don't be embarrassed! It is a complement!" Mama reassured her as Les kissed her forehead and glared again at his brother.

Stephanie looked around the table and noticed the stark contrast of the seating arrangements to her own home. Each couple sat next to each other, including Mama and Papa. At her parents' house they sat at opposite ends of the table. Observing some more, she noticed Tony and Anna feeding each other off their plates ever so often and Mama and Papa doing the same. Turning to Les, he smiled at her and offered her a taste from his fork. Smiling, she took it and offered him one of her own. She heard huff of breath being released and turned to look at Lucia. She looked at Bobby with longing in her eyes and Stephanie knew Lucia wanted Bobby to feed her also.

Looking again around the table, she realized that this is what a family dinner should be like and smiled.

"What's that look for, Baby?" Les whispered his question in her ear.

"This is what a family should be like," she whispered back and Lester's smile was a full 10,000 watts at her answer.

Once everyone completed their meal, Mama asked Bobby and Lucia to get dessert from the kitchen.

"You're an idiot!" everyone at the table heard and giggled at Lucia's exclamation to Bobby from the kitchen.

Stephanie looked around in confusion, "Baby, we all know they love each other. Hell, I knew before they did! But, Bobby won't do anything because he's afraid Tony and I won't approve."

Tony nodded his agreement.

"She's our baby sister, and we won't encourage him until he mans up and asks," Lester quietly stated.

Stephanie looked over at Anna Maria and then at Carmen and they silently agreed that something needed to be done as a frustrated Lucia and Bobby returned to the dining room with dessert.

"Oh my God! This is amazing, Mama! Sorry, Tony, but your mother's flan is better than yours!" Stephanie exclaimed as she took another bite.

Tony laughed, "It's OK Steph, Mama would be pissed if you thought otherwise!"

"What did you think of the restaurant, Stephanie?" Lucia asked.

"It was wonderful! The ambiance is so romantic and perfect for a first date," Steph replied as she eyed Bobby who began to blush.

"What about my cooking? You weren't impressed?" Tony teased and winked at Stephanie.

"Of course! But again, you have nothing on Mama!" Stephanie teased back.

"Touche. Little brother, your woman fits right in," Tony smirked and gave Anna a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, she does. She gives as good as she gets," Les smirked, and then saw the twinkle in Tony's eye. "Seriously, don't go there, Tony. I know I walked into it, but I'd hate to have to kill you." Les winked at his brother.

"You still can't take a joke from me! What did I tell you, Steph?" Tony laughed.

"I wish I had this kind of relationship with my sister. We were never close like the three of you," Stephanie sighed.

"You have us now, Stephanie, we'll give you all kinds of crap!" Tony laughed as Lucia nodded.

"Looking forward to it," she responded with a smile.

Once dessert was done, Stephanie cornered Bobby as Carmen and Anna kept the others busy. "Ask you dumbass, you might be surprised at the answer you get," she whispered.

"You think so, Steph? Les is my best friend and I don't want to mess that up," Bobby replied.

"Have I ever steered you wrong, Robert Eugene?" Stephanie giggled.

"Shit. You're evil, you know that right?" Bobby smiled.

"Yep, now man up and ASK!"

**##########################################**

The men retreated to the garage to smoke cigars. Bobby knew this was his best chance to man up and finally ask the question he'd been wanting to for over a year. He knew Lucia wouldn't wait much longer. She'd already told him so. It was now or never…..

"IdliketoaskLuciaoutisthatOK?" Bobby asked in a blur hoping to pull the band-aid off quickly.

"I'm sorry, Bobby, what did you say?" Tony asked prolonging Bobby's agony.

After a deep breath, Brown steadied himself and asked again, "I'd like to ask Lucia out, is that OK?"

"Geez Bobby, is that all? Sure we're fine with it," Les responded calmly, but he couldn't help the smirk that appeared.

"Fucker, YOU KNEW!" Bobby yelled.

"Of course I did, you really thought I couldn't read your feelings?" Les laughed. "We were waiting for you to man up and say something! That's my baby sister, man, and you are my best friend, so if you couldn't man up and talk to us then we weren't going to encourage you."

"Go sweep my daughter off her feet, Bobby. But, remember, hurt my baby girl and you will have the three of us on your ass!" Antonio Sr. smirked.

"Don't forget, Steph, you know my girl has a wicked knee!" Lester grinned.

"Hell, beware of Anna Maria! She won't kill ya but you'll wish she did! Same for you, Les with Steph. Don't discount my wife and the pain she can deal!"

"Amen!" Antonio Sr. agreed. He had a healthy respect for his daughter in law's talents and NEVER wanted to be the one in her cross hairs.

**A/N 2 - The talk is coming. Not sure it will make it in the next chapter but it IS coming...probably the one after. So, any ideas what Les' surprise for Steph is? What do you think of Bobby and Lucia? Do you agree with how Les and company handled the knowledge? Please let me know what you think!**


	24. Beanstalks, Beaches and Boardwalks

**A/N - Thanks as always to my Lou, XxTartLoverxX! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 24 – Beanstalks, Beaches and Boardwalks**

Stephanie was giggling at the pictures of Les growing up. The little naked baby with a sombrero was probably her favorite, and she laughed at the maracas he was holding that Antonio had neglected to mention earlier. As the ladies went through the pictures, laughing at the stories Carmen told about each one, Stephanie noticed the occasional forlorn look that would appear on Anna's face.

When Carmen went to the kitchen to make some coffee and Lucia left the room to answer a call from her office, Stephanie moved closer to Anna and grasped the other woman's hand in her own. "Are you OK?" Steph asked.

Anna wiped a tear from her eye and looked into Stephanie's kind eyes, "Yes, I am. It is just that Tony and I haven't been able to get pregnant. We've tried everything, so we're looking into adoption now. It takes awhile and costs a lot of money, so we'll see."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Anna and gave her a sympathetic hug, "I'm sure everything will work out. You'd be a great Mom, so I know God must have a plan for you. Just be patient."

"Thanks, Steph, that means a lot," Anna smiled. "Tony's right, you do fit right in!"

"She sure does," Carmen agreed as she returned with a tray of coffee, mugs, cream and sugar. "I've told you several times, hija, have faith. Now, I think we've almost reached the awkward years. I'm sure you're dying to see these pictures! I have the perfect one to show you too! Lester Santos' theatrical debut in Jack and the Beanstalk!"

Stephanie and Anna laughed at the panicked look on Les' face as the men came back in the house. "Mama, no! Please!" Lester begged and headed toward his mother to stop her from showing THAT picture. Before he could take two steps, Bobby and Tony grabbed him to hold him back and Les hung his head.

"Oh now I HAVE to see it," Stephanie giggled as Mama opened the album with a flourish and displayed a picture of an 11 year old Lester with braces, long hair, his skinny chicken legs encased in green tights, a green tunic and a leather pouch hung across his chest. "Aww, look at you, Baby! You're so cute! I'm just confused a bit," Stephanie could barely contain her laughter as she quietly asked, "did you play Jack or the Beanstalk?"

The room erupted in laughter at Stephanie's teasing. "I was in a transitional phase," Lester pouted as Steph moved toward him.

"More like loser phase," Tony smirked, but let out a squeal when Stephanie smacked him the gut.

"Hey, he was a little skinny, everyone has an awkward phase, even you!" she admonished Tony as Les grinned. "It's all good, Honey, I'm sure my Mom would love to show you the picture of me after I blew up the Home Ec room in Middle School," everyone laughed as Lucia returned to the room.

Looking around she saw the photo still on display, "Oh man, stupid work, I missed Steph's reaction to the string bean picture!"

"Steph asked if Les was Jack or the beanstalk," Bobby laughed. "Hey, Lucia, can I talk to you for a few minutes out back?"

"Sure," she replied and tentatively followed him, acutely aware that everyone in the room was suddenly very interested in their cuticles.

As soon as Bobby closed the back door, six pairs of eyes stared out the window to see the big moment. No one was disappointed when Lucia loudly exclaimed, "Yes, of course I'll go out with you, you big idiot!" Bobby swept her in his arms and twirled her around as she squealed delightedly.

Everone was smiling and turned to look away, giving the lovebirds a semblance of privacy. "Well, on that note, I think it is time for me to whisk my girl outta here before you show her anymore pictures, Mama!" Les took Stephanie's hand and led her toward his mother and father so they could say goodbye.

"Don't worry, Stephanie, I have plenty more for next time!" Carmen winked as Les groaned.

"I can't wait!" Steph truly looked forward to spending more time with the Santos family, as she truly felt like she belonged.

**##############################**

Lester grinned that Stephanie fell asleep not long after they left his parents' house. Her ability to fall asleep quickly during a car ride worked in his favor tonight, as she had no idea that they would be spending the weekend at the safe house on the beach near Point Pleasant. It was Labor Day weekend, the last official weekend of the summer and Les was excited to just spend time out in the open with his girl now that the threat was over. They would be able to just be a couple hanging out and he wanted that more than anything. A part of Les still couldn't believe their relationship was truly real until he was able openly do "couple" things with her without having to excessively worry about her safety.

Even at Tony's restaurant, Les had been overly vigilant. Steph didn't know that Hector was in the shadows watching them all night. It was the only way he was able to relax. Les owed Hector big for that one, and even more for the fact that Hec patrolled the grounds of the Ritz the rest of the evening. However, Hector had been able to get a few digs in via text message while Les was checking in about the fact that he thought they were going to give in and have sex on the dance floor and it was a good thing they were finally getting a room.

Arriving at their destination, Les entered the codes and fingerprinted his way past the security to the safe house. Hector had already turned off all the cameras in preparation for their arrival so there was no need to call the control room. Once the car stopped, Stephanie stirred, when she became fully aware of her surroundings she looked around confused.

"Sexy, where are we?" she asked groggily.

"A beach house just north of Point Pleasant, Baby. Surprise!"

"We're at the beach?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep, it is the last official weekend of the summer and I knew you'd love to spend it here."

"Lester Santos, if I wasn't already head over heels in love with you, this would send me over the edge!" Stephanie grinned and kissed him passionately.

Breaking the kiss once air became a necessity, Les touched his forehead to hers as they regained control. "Come on; let's look around at our digs for the weekend!"

Les got out and ran around to help Steph out of the Vette, unlocked the front door, opened it and led her in, "Look around, Baby, I'm going to get our bags."

Stephanie looked around with her eyes wide, when Les returned with the bags he smiled because she looked like a kid locked in the candy store.

"You like it, Baby?"

"Les, oh my God! We're right on the beach and there's a pool!" she squealed, turned around, jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You Are The Best Boyfriend Ever !" Steph exclaimed as she punctuated each word with a kiss.

Les started walking toward the bedroom as he kissed her neck. Steph grinned and looked at his face as she teased, "So, Jack, you going to show me your Beanstalk?"

"Baby, what I got here ain't no beanstalk," he growled as he ground his hips against hers. "This is a Redwood and this trunk is the biggest one in the forest!"

"I'm not usually a nature kind of girl, but I love your tree!" Steph giggled as Les tossed her on the bed, and proceeded to make her appreciate nature all night long.

**##############################**

The next morning, Steph and Lester went for a run on the beach that turned into more of a game of chase and catch than real exercise. Laughing they returned to the beach house for their morning shower together. They liked to conserve water.

"What's the plan today, Sexy?" Steph asked as she took the first bite of the omelet Les cooked and moaned.

"Baby, you keep making those noises and we'll be staying here so I can keep showing you how to appreciate nature," Les replied in his bedroom voice as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"As much as I'd enjoy that, Loverboy, I'm going to put on that blue string bikini I'm sure you picked out and packed in my bag then head to the beach," Stephanie grinned.

"Need someone to tie those strings? I'm really good at tying them, but I'm even better at untying them," Les grinned.

"You can tie them now and untie them later, but if you want to make yourself useful, Hot Stuff, then you can rub me down with sun block so I don't burn," Steph smirked as she cleaned off her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"It is a good thing this is a private beach, Baby, because I'm REAL good at rubbing," Les gave Steph a look that had her squealing in delight and running to the bedroom with Lester in hot pursuit.

**############################**

Lester took his job of keeping Stephanie rubbed down with sun block very seriously. It was a good thing the beach was private or else they would have been arrested. They made love, played in the surf and made sandcastles. Les had packed a picnic lunch and they ate it at the edge of the beach right by the water, feeding each other bites of their sandwiches.

Les was in heaven. The relationship he found with Stephanie was everything he'd ever dreamed of for himself and more. However, there was a part of him waiting for the other shoe to drop. He'd learned through experience that his happiness didn't last.

_No, I'm not going to think about what happened with her. This time it is different. I didn't even understand what love was then. _Lester thought to himself.

"You OK, Sexy?"

Shaking his head, Les smiled at the woman in his arms, "Of course, why?"

"You had a faraway look in your eyes. I was just wondering where you went, that's all."

"Just thinking, that's all, Baby. You ready to head in? I have plans for us tonight and I think it is time for another shower," he gave her a wolf grin and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Stephanie knew Les was trying to distract her from trying to find out what he'd been thinking. She decided to let it go for now, Les would tell her when he was ready.

**############################**

Stephanie had just finished sliding on her shoes when Les entered the bedroom. "Where are we going tonight, Sexy?"

"The Lobster Shanty and then I thought we could watch the fireworks on the beach," Les smiled as a huge grin over took Stephanie's face.

"You remembered! I told you about wanting to go there years ago!" she exclaimed as Lester pulled her into his arms.

"Of course I remembered, I love you, Baby! It is my job to make all your dreams come true, even something like taking you to a restaurant you've wanted to go to since you were a kid."

"You are an amazing man, Lester Santos, and I'm so lucky to have you in my life," Stephanie replied and kissed him softly. "I saw the pink bag in my duffel bag, I think maybe you deserve one of your presents later tonight," she winked at him and walked out of room.

Les stood there for a few seconds with a goofy grin on his face before Stephanie called out, "You coming, Sexy? I don't want to miss our reservation!"

"Right behind you, Baby!" Les called out as he shook off his Stephanie induced stupor.

**#########################**

Les and Steph enjoyed their romantic dinner at The Lobster Shanty. Their table had an ocean view and the experience was everything Steph thought it would be growing up. One summer, her parents ate dinner at the Shanty for their wedding anniversary. The restaurant is a Point Pleasant legend and known for being upscale, so it wasn't often that Steph's parents would be able to afford such a luxury. Her mother had raved about the food and how romantic the ambiance was so much that Stephanie knew someday she wanted to go there with someone special. One night on a stakeout, she told Les about it casually during a round of 20 questions. She couldn't believe he remembered.

They strolled along the beach holding hands, Steph carrying her shoes and Lester had a blanket. After finding the perfect spot, Les laid out the blanket, they sat down and snuggled together watching the other people.

"I love this, Baby," he said as he nuzzled her ear.

"Love what? My ear?" Steph asked amused.

"Yes, of course along with every other part of you. But, what I meant was being here with you like this. Being able to be a couple sitting on the beach waiting for the fireworks show, we feel real now. Not that we didn't before, but more. I'm not sure I can explain it. Now that we don't have to deal with the stalker crap, we can see how things between us will be without guards. Does that make sense?" Les sighed as he looked at Steph.

"I guess it does. You mean being out in public like this, right? Because being alone with you at the beach house doesn't feel any different than it does in our apartment at Haywood. So, I'm not really sure what you're getting at, Les," Stephanie looked up and searched his eyes as she waited for his explanation.

"Baby, you know I've loved you for a long time. I've always wanted us to be able to do 'couple' stuff. I just never thought this would happen. I was OK with being relegated to the 'friend zone' because I figured you and Ranger would end up together," Les tried to hide his pain at that statement, but Steph kissed his cheek and he was able to continue. "I was also ok with being relegated to the 'friend zone' because just being your friend, meant so much to me. After Morelli's lies were exposed, I found you curled up on your couch and then you told me you felt broken, it nearly killed me. Seeing you like that, feeling like it was your fault when it wasn't, I just wanted to kill the cop, your mother and the damn 'Burg," Steph could see the pain in his eyes as he remembered. She still couldn't believe that she'd missed the signs of his feelings all these years.

Les continued, "When you asked for training, I was so happy. I knew that me and the guys could teach you and help keep you safe. The rewards I took you on during your training were all I thought I'd ever get. We were out in public doing 'couple' type things but we weren't a couple. But, now, that we are together, and we're sitting here on the beach waiting for the fireworks show, it just means a lot. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, and being able to show the world that you are my girl, I just can't explain it."

Stephanie gave Les a blistering kiss. Once she broke away with her hands cupping his cheeks, she looked in his eyes and poured out her heart, "I had no idea, Les. I'm sorry I was so stupid. I could have saved all of us a lot of heartache if I'd just realized my soul mate was there as one of my best friends all this time. I love you so much! What we have is beyond anything I ever thought I would find, Les. You are my everything, and I love you!"

They shared a passionate kiss and finally broke away as they realized they were still in public. Stephanie settled herself with her back to Lester's front as she sat between his legs. They started to people watch again as a group passed them. There was an older couple, who were very affectionate towards each other and a younger couple, who were also affectionate, with a toddler and another one on the way. Stephanie sighed.

"I want that."

"Want what?" Les nuzzled her ear as he asked. "The couple with the family or the older feisty ones who still love each other?"

"Both," Stephanie grinned. "Les, I never thought I'd want marriage and babies. But, I realized that I want both with you. I never thought I'd be excited about having babies, but then I envision handsome boys with your green eyes and dark hair and I realize I am. Then when we are old and grey, I see us still loving each other just as much if not more as we do today. I want that future with you, Lester Santos, more than anything."

"Oh God, Baby! I want that too, but I hope we have a little girl just like you with your crazy curls and blue eyes!" Les could feel his heart swell as he kissed his love passionately as the fireworks show began.

Startled, they broke the kiss, smiled at not being aware of their surroundings, and watched the show. Wrapped in Lester's protective embrace, Stephanie had never felt more content in her life.

**###########################**

Lester woke up with a huge smile on his face and when he looked down at Stephanie still asleep with her head on his chest, he saw that she wore a matching one. He kissed her curls as she began to stir and look up at him.

"I see someone really liked his present last night," Stephanie purred.

"Oh yeah, Baby, you can play Sexy Cop and handcuff me again anytime," Les replied huskily and wagged his eyebrows. "Makes me curious what else you have in that pink bag."

"You'll just have to wait and see, Sexy," Steph smirked. "So, what's the plan for today? Are we heading back to Trenton?"

"Nope, go put on something comfy, we're going to the Boardwalk today," Les smiled as Stephanie squealed with delight.

Stephanie and Lester spent the day riding rides, playing games, and eating junk food at Jenkinson's Boardwalk. They were laughing, trying to get the giant teddy bear Les won for her through the door when Steph's cell phone rang. She grabbed it and answered, "Hello."

"Babe."

**A/N 2 - ****I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write. Next chapter is all about Ranger! Not sure it will contain the talk or not. Please R&R!**


	25. Ranger

**A/N - I haven't done this for awhile...not mine, they are hers. She is rich, I am not.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you really liked it!**

**Thanks as always to XxTartLoverxX! You get me through sweetie and you mean the world to me!**

**Thanks to all of you for reading my story. I hope you don't want to hurt me after this chapter...Please read and review even if you want to come after me with pitchforks!**

**Chapter 25 – Ranger**

Upon hearing the laughter in the background, Ranger took a deep breath as he responded to her greeting, "Babe."

"Ranger, what can I do for you?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll be back in Trenton tomorrow, so I wanted to make sure we were still on for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes, Ranger, and we need to talk," Steph held firm.

"I know, Babe, I know. Let Ella know if there is anything you want to eat in particular. I'll see you tomorrow," Ranger disconnected the phone and hung his head. He REALLY didn't want to have this conversation.

**#############################**

**One Week Earlier**

Ranger was on the command center floor and saw the monitor showing the elevator through the glass wall of the control room when Stephanie and Lester left for their date. He felt his heart sink as he saw how beautiful his Babe looked and how happy she seemed with his cousin.

He took off to Tank's office and told his second in command that he was offline for the rest of the evening and headed up to seven.

Ranger grabbed a bottle of 70 year old GlenFidditch scotch and a glass from his bar. He'd had quite a few shots when there was a knock at the door an hour or so later. He wasn't surprised to see Tank when he opened the door. Ranger just left the door open and went to the bar to get another glass.

"Carlos, you need to face this," Tank said as he entered the apartment. "She's happy with Lester," he took the shot Ranger offered and downed it as he sat down on the couch.

"My cousin will never settle down with just her, it isn't who he is anymore, not after what happened with…." Ranger ran his hand through his hair as he poured more shots.

"You can tell yourself that, but we both know you are wrong," Tank interrupted. "Santos hasn't been a playboy in several years. Seeing Tony with Anna changed that for him. It helped Les realize he could have the same thing they do, the same things his folks do. Meeting Stephanie just reinforced it for him, even though he thought she could never be his," Tank pounded his shot, poured two more and they both downed them.

"But I know Babe loves me, Tank, I just need to get her to see it," Ranger replied as he poured more shots sloshing the expensive scotch on the table as he tried to pour.

"Yeah, Carlos, the thing is she does know it, but you fucked it up! You never let her in. She loved you and you held her at arm's length. You didn't let her love you like she needed to. It looks like Santos has fully let her in and just based on seeing them in the elevator, she's happier than I've ever seen her. You've taken Les' place in the 'friend zone' now, man!" Tank looked in his best friend's eyes and wondered just how many shots he'd had.

"Buut, I'm her Baatman, Pierre!" Ranger slurred.

"Yeah you are," Tank replied as his friend closed his eyes and started to slump over. "But, being Batman isn't enough, Carlos," he stated as he hauled his friend off the couch and put a drunken Ranger to bed.

He felt like shit when he opened his eyes at 5 am the next morning as the alarm went off. It had been years since Ranger had drunk enough to be hung over. He remembered some of his talk with Tank the night before, and Tank agreed with him that he was Babe's Batman. That is what he needed to be for her now. He needed to figure out who was threatening her and eliminate that threat. Then things would get back to how they had been. Morelli was out of the picture and he was sure that his Babe and Santos would end up having an argument just like she always did with the cop. Once that happened, he could finally make Stephanie his. First, he needed to deal with the blinding headache from his hangover. _A little more sleep couldn't hurt, right?_

Ranger finally drug himself out of bed around 10 am, after taking a shower, he packed a duffel bag and headed to 5. "Tank, my gut is telling me that Eagle has something to do with the threats against Stephanie. I'm heading to Boston to do some recon. I'll check in with you later. Keep an eye on my Babe like always."

Tank shook his head when Ranger left his office as soon as he finished talking. _Looks like Stephanie isn't the only one who likes to visit Denial Land._

**#########################**

Ranger had been in Boston less than an hour and had just started watching Eagle's apartment when his phone rang. "Report," he barked knowing it was Tank.

"Hector reported in that Santos and Little Girl found a vase of black roses and a note in her apartment. There were prints, we're running them now. The roses have been traced to a flower shop in the Burg and were a special order. It proves the explosion at the Tasty Pastry wasn't meant to kill her. This bastard is toying with her," Tank's voice was even but Ranger knew just how upset his second in command was by the slight strain he heard as Tank spoke the last sentence. His Babe was truly loved by all of his men and they would do anything to protect her.

"What did the note say?"

"Basic stalker crap, that she and her man fucked up his life and he might as well be dead and soon she would be," Tank summarized.

"Like hell!" Ranger punched the dash of RangeMan Explorer he was using. "I'm going to keep eyes on Eagle for now; my gut says he's involved. Let me know what the prints show. Try to keep Babe in the building. I don't want this asshole getting to her," he barked.

"Well, Santos has already requested Hal and Cal as backup tonight; they are going to dinner at the Plum house," Tank replied.

"Shit," Ranger muttered as he hung up the phone. _Is Babe introducing Santos as her boyfriend to her family? How the hell did this happen?_ He sighed with frustration, knowing he screwed up while in Boston. She'd given him a chance and be blew it by letting work get in the way of talking to her and opening up at least a little. Ranger had relegated talking to his Babe, the most important person in his life, to an item on his To Do List. _Dios, I'm an IDIOT!_

Several hours and much contemplation later, Carlos convinced himself that it would still be OK and everything would work out. He'd get the stalker or stalkers, be her hero again and then when she and Santos had a fight, that would be when he'd swoop in and make her his. There was no way he'd end up on the back and forth merry go round with Lester like he had Morelli. Ranger was sure that once he got that chance, he could convince Stephanie that he was the one for her, not Santos.

A small grin returned to his face when his phone rang again, "Report."

"Shots were fired outside the Plum house. Little Girl is ok, she got grazed on her ass," Tank advised as he heard Ranger hit the dash of the car and swear loudly.

"The prints come back yet?" Carlos was barely hanging on to his last thread of control.

"Yeah, they are Fish's prints. Hector found the gun still in his sniper's nest too, going to check to see if the prints match. Word on Stark is he's hiding out there somewhere. Hector's about to head out to rattle some cages."

"I'm headed back. I'll join Hector; between the two of us we should be able to flush this fucker out. Tell Boston to setup surveillance shifts on Eagle. He's probably using Fish as his pawn."

Ranger hung up and headed back to Trenton. It was time for Stark Street Ranger to come out and play.

**################################**

**Wednesday Night (the night before the takedown)**

Hector and Ranger were in the shadows watching a building where Fish was possibly hiding. They'd almost caught up to him a few days before, but so far he'd managed to elude them. For an idiot, the guy seemed to at least be able to hide himself fairly well. It wasn't like Stark Street was trying to hide or protect him, everyone down there knew not to mess with either Hector or Ranger alone, but together, they were an unstoppable force that no one would stand against.

_"You go get some rest, Boss. I'll stay and watch," _Hector whispered.

_"No, I'm not resting until we catch him."_

_"Boss, I know what you are doing and it will not work. I've told you, Angelita has made her choice. Playing the hero will not change that,"_ Hector sighed as he figured once again he'd have to face Ranger on the mats to help him understand.

_"Hector, I won't discuss it,"_Ranger growled.

_"I have seen them together while you have been out trying to be Batman and avoiding the situation. I watched over them at Havana de Libre, the way they looked at each other…"_

Ranger grabbed Hector, held him against the wall and growled, _"Not another word, Hector." _

Any other man but Hector would be afraid at the look of rage in Ranger's eyes, _"Face it, you need to come out of denial, Bossman, for your sake as well as hers." _Hector's eyes turned menacing as he broke out of Ranger's grip, _"Grab me like that again, and I will not hesitate to pull my blades."_

The two men settled into an uncomfortable silence as they returned to watching for Fish. Deep down, a part of Ranger knew Hector was right. He just wasn't ready to face it.

**###########################**

**Thursday Night (Takedown)**

Ranger stood before his men, "Tank, Hector, you're with me in the front. Ram, Zip and Zero you have your positions on the roofs front and back. Hal, Cal, Lester and Bobby, you have the back. You have your assignments, move out!"

Tank met his partner's eyes and raised his eyebrow. _Santos in the back?_

Ranger shook his head at Tank's thoughts. He didn't want to think about it. They had a job to do.

Crashing through the front door of the building, Ranger grabbed Fish before he could head out the back. Throwing Fish against the wall, Ranger punched him several times before cuffing Fish, calling all clear, and hauling him to the SUV.

"Well, at least now I can tell Beautiful that she can meet my parents without a platoon of Rangemen watching us," Les told Bobby.

"Can I still go tomorrow? You know how much I love your mother's cooking," Bobby asked.

"Sure no problem, you know Mama loves you and I'm sure Steph will appreciate the support. I can't wait for her to meet them, Bobby. Plus, I have a surprise planned for the weekend for Steph. It is going to be even better now that it can be the two of us!" Santos was excited about his plans.

Ranger overheard Bobby and Lester's conversation. When he couldn't stand to listen any longer, he got in the SUV and punched Fish after he closed the door.

**#############################**

The conversation between Santos and Brown caused rage to course through Ranger even as Hector's words rang in his ears, _"I have seen them together while you have been out trying to be Batman and avoiding the situation. I watched over them at Havana de Libre, the way they looked at each other…"_

It didn't take long to break Fish and for him give up the Eagle connection, which disappointed Ranger. He wanted to work out a little bit more of the rage he was feeling; unfortunately it wouldn't be on the piece of shit who decided to stalk Babe.

Ranger left the interrogation room and announced he was headed to Boston to deal with Eagle. He couldn't allow himself to even glance at his cousin or else Ranger knew he'd punch Santos. Ranger needed a target and although his cousin would be a convenient one, it would piss Stephanie off if he used her boyfriend as a punching bag.

_Fuck, he's her boyfriend. She's introduced him to her family; he's taking her to meet his parents. He took her to Havana de Libre. I've wanted to take her there for years. Why didn't I? Fuck._

Ranger's thoughts were tumultuous the entire drive to Boston and he couldn't really get into his normal driving zone. He was out of sorts and this wasn't a feeling Ranger was used to. Hector's words from almost a week ago came back, _"It's time to do the right thing and let her go. She is happy now. Don't ruin it."_

But, how could he let her go? She was his everything, and she meant the world to him! How could he walk away from that?

_Dumb fuck, I never told her any of that. How could I have been such an idiot? She could have been mine, but I've been too stupid and stubborn to let her know. I'm too late._

_Fuck. I'm too late._

**#############################**

**Friday (day of Santos family dinner)**

Ranger got Eagle easily and made him pay before turning him over to the Boston PD. He knew it would take a few days to sort through the red tape with the BPD. So, he decided to call Steph and see if she'd have dinner with him when he got back to celebrate. He cut her off when he knew she was going to say they needed to talk. Ranger knew they needed to, but he just didn't want to hear her say it.

**###############################**

**Labor Day**

He returned to Trenton and went straight to his apartment on 7. He'd talked to Steph the night before and knew she was coming to dinner and she'd been firm that they needed to talk. Ranger had given his Babe shit numerous times about hiding in Denial Land, but he could see the irony of it now since he'd been hiding in it for over a week.

How the hell did he, bad ass Ranger, start hiding in Denial Land? He'd laid out how he felt and thought she'd jump at the chance for a relationship with him, but she didn't. Tank warned him that his Babe had changed. He hadn't really listened or understood.

The knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. Ranger walked to the door and opened it.

_Fuck._

"Santos."

**A/N 2 - This chapter was hard to write. Ranger in Denial Land is difficult to write but I thought it explained a lot of his behavior and Mary Lou totally called it and so did Hector. He just didn't want to admit that he lost Steph. He's a little bruised but he'll be OK, I promise. So, the next chapter is THE TALK. **

**I think I have about 7 more chapters for this story before we get to the next one. I've been plotting it out in my mind and with XxTartLoverxX. I have two scenarios for what happens to Les on the mission that messes him up. One, he's battered and bruised pretty good emotionally. The second, well he's basically tortured emotionally. I'm back and forth on which way I should go. Should I put up a poll?**


	26. The Talk

**A/N - This one is a little early this week. It is the TALK. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thanks as always to XxTartLoverxX! I love you my dearest Lou and you help me through everything and I hope I return the favor for you too! Hugs! I can't wait til you start posting your new story. You readers are going to love it!**

**TartBabeLover and SapphireJ you know what I want ladies! Georgiagirlagain keep rolling with Fiasco!**

**Thanks to you all for your reviews! They mean the world so keep em coming. I'm sorry I don't respond personally to you, but it is either that or write a chapter. I'm sure you'd prefer another chapter!**

**SapphireJ you were my 350th review! This is the most reviews I've gotten for my stories and I love you all!**

**Not mine, JE's. Although, Les is barely hers...still want to keep him...but I can't.**

**Chapter 26 – The Talk**

**Labor Day (10 days before the mission)**

Lester knew Ranger had called and Steph was having dinner with him on 7 tonight. He didn't like it at all, but he also didn't want to discuss it and ruin their evening after the phone call. So, he waited to broach the subject until they were on their way home.

"So, you're having dinner on 7 tonight with my cousin?" Les asked as he squeezed Stephanie's hand and brought it up to graze his lips across her knuckles.

"Yes, I need to talk to him. If we have any chance of staying friends, then I owe it to him to discuss this with him, Les."

"I know, but I don't like it that you will be on 7," he sighed.

"Why not? This isn't a conversation we can have in a restaurant," Stephanie looked at Les incredulously.

"I can't help it, Steph, I don't like it. I don't trust him alone with you on his turf," Les explained.

"So, does that mean you don't trust me?" Steph pulled her hand from Lester's.

"No, that isn't what I said at all. I said I don't trust him. My cousin didn't let your relationship with Morelli stop him from poaching. It isn't that I don't trust you. I don't want him pushing boundaries with you! It doesn't matter that I know you wouldn't allow it. I know HIM and I know he'll try," Les explained.

Stephanie sighed and threaded her fingers through Lester's once again, "Ranger is one of my best friends. I don't want to lose my friendship with him. However, I promise, if he doesn't respect our relationship, I will walk away. I would choose us, Les."

"I know, Baby," Lester smiled as he kissed her knuckles. "I know you aren't going to like this, but I need to talk to my cousin before you do. I NEED to make sure he understands the boundaries and that I won't tolerate any poaching."

"Seriously? You need to mark your territory?" Stephanie was beginning to approach rhino mode.

"Yes," Lester gripped Stephanie's hand before she could pull it away again. "Look, Baby, I need to do this. Ranger and I are both alpha males. The only way he'll respect our relationship is if I stand up to him from the beginning. I know this is really cave man of me and it is pissing you off, but I need to do this. If I don't, my cousin will keep trying to butt into our relationship. I can't deal with that. I can handle the two of you being friends and you spending time with him if I can do this now without you hating me forever."

"I don't like it, but I guess I can understand it. You're right, it is cave man of you and it does piss me off. However, when you explain it like that, it sounds like a stupid guy thing," she laughed. "If it makes you feel better, I won't hate you for it. As a matter of fact, in a weird way it makes me love you more."

"I love you, too, Baby."

**################################**

"This should be interesting. They're all in the same building now. Ranger can't hide anymore," Bobby laughed from his perch in the guest chair in front of Tank's desk.

"Seriously, Brown, you are worse than a woman! But you are right; Ranger can't stay in Denial Land anymore. He gets one look at the two of them together and he's going to have to face the fact that he fucked up," Tank ran his hands over his head.

"I feel bad for him too, Tank, I really do. But like you said, he fucked up. Plus, I can't help but be happy for Les. He really loves her, and he's done more than you know to show her," Bobby replied as they heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," Tank bellowed.

"Where's my cousin? I know he's back and he isn't in his office," Les asked as he entered and closed the door.

"He's up on 7. Everything OK?" Tank asked.

"Yeah, I just need to have a conversation with him before he and Beautiful have a talk, that's all. Thanks for the information," Les turned and left the office.

"Shit, Les is about to go mark his territory," Bobby grinned.

"I sure hope Ranger's wearing his rubber boots. I'll give Ella a call and tell her to have the mop ready," Tank couldn't help but laugh at the visual as Bobby doubled over and tears were pouring from his eyes.

**###############################**

Lester took the stairs to 7, and knocked on his cousin's door. He hoped this didn't end on the mats, but he didn't care if it did. This conversation needed to happen.

"Santos."

"Primo."

Ranger opened the door wider and gestured for Lester to enter. "Why are you here? I was expecting my Babe. Did you tell her she couldn't come for dinner?" Ranger snidely asked.

"No, **my** Beautiful will be here for dinner. I would never tell her she can't spend time with you. However, you and I need to discuss **boundaries**," Les emphasized as he walked into the apartment

"Oh really? And what **boundaries** are you talking about? Are you saying I can't be friends with Babe anymore?" Ranger had a look and stance to his bearing that made many lesser men piss their pants.

Lester wasn't one of those men and he wasn't intimidated, "No, dumb fuck, I'd never tell Beautiful that she can't be friends with you. You are one of her best friends. You mean a lot to her. I'm just here to let you know that poaching will **NOT** be tolerated," he advised.

"You're OK with us being friends?" Ranger was incredulous.

"Seriously, Carlos, did you get a brain injury on your last mission that we are unaware of? This is me, your cousin, Lester. You know, Lester Santos? I'm not Morelli. I'd **NEVER** tell Steph who she can and can't be friends with. I have no problems with your friendship as long as you respect the boundaries and my relationship with Stephanie. Can you do that?" Lester asked.

"You are such a smart ass!" Carlos couldn't help but smile at his cousin. "Yes, I can do that. But just know this, you fuck this up and hurt her Les, cousin or not, Tia Carmen won't have a body to bury and I'll swoop in and take your place faster than you can blink," Carlos said menacingly.

Lester held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "I won't fuck this up, Carlos, but I understand and will heed the warning."

They both turned their heads toward the door when they heard a tentative knock that could only be Stephanie.

"Remember what I said, Carlos. Boundaries," Les reminded his cousin as Ranger went to answer the door.

Stephanie looked around the apartment after Ranger let her in, "I don't see any blood, so that's good. You two done talking? I asked Ella for Pineapple Upside Down Cake tonight, so I'm ready for dinner."

Lester walked over to Stephanie and took her hands in his before pulling her into an embrace. They whispered their love into each other's ears then broke away and touched their foreheads together. Les grasped her hands in his as a last show of support and walked towards the door.

"Have a nice dinner. I'll see you at home later, Baby," Les smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her as he walked out of the apartment.

"Did you two beat your clubs, write on the cave wall and work shit out?" Stephanie asked Ranger once Lester was gone.

"Babe," Ranger couldn't help but grin at her response.

"You realize that, Babe, as an answer isn't going to work for this conversation tonight, right?"

"Yeah, Steph, I know. Ella left dinner already, sit down and I'll get our plates from the warming oven," Ranger replied.

He returned with the plates, opened the wine and poured them both a glass. Stephanie took the dome off her plate and moaned at the aroma of the garlic and rosemary roasted chicken, rice pilaf and broccoli with a creamy cheese sauce. Ranger looked at her a bit pained.

"Sorry, can't help it," she shrugged as she noticed Ranger's broccoli had no cheese sauce. _The man really needs to learn to eat the good stuff._ "Ella really is a goddess. You should try the cheese sauce," Stephanie moaned as she dug in.

"Babe, you know better than that," Ranger grinned. "How have you been? We haven't really been able to talk since I got back from my mission. It was my last one actually."

"Really? That's great, Ranger. I'm glad you won't be going off in the wind anymore. I always worry about you when you're away," Stephanie smiled. "Things are good, really good actually. I'm really enjoying working here full time."

"Tank told me you trained. I'm proud of you, Babe, but what made you decide to start?" Ranger asked as he took a bite of his chicken and then took a sip of his wine.

"Well, the whole fiasco with Joe helped me make the decision, actually. He cheated on me and the Burg, including my mother, was on **HIS** side. My mother told me I couldn't keep a man because I wouldn't grow up, settle down and start popping out babies," she sighed, took a sip of her wine and looked over at Ranger who was wearing his blank face. Stephanie just shook her head and continued, "It all just got to me, and it broke my spirit. Les found me laying on my couch feeling sorry for myself. He got me to see that Joe cheating wasn't my fault no matter what my mother said. I decided I need to make some positive changes in my life and start to take control of it back. So, I asked for training and the guys all helped."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Babe. Maybe if I was, things would be different now," Ranger ran his hand through his hair before putting his hand over Steph's and looked into her eyes.

Stephanie took a deep breath and responded, "Maybe, maybe not, Ranger. If you had been here, I don't know if I'd have grown as much as I have." She caught the look of sadness that crossed his face before the blank look fell again. "I'm not saying that to mean that you would have held me back, so much as I would have leaned on you like I always have. Yes, I had the guys supporting me, but it was different than it would have been with you. They wouldn't let me quit, even though I wanted to several times. If you had been here, I'd have been able to find a way to get out of it, we both know that. Les and the guys didn't let me. They laid out milestones and then Les would reward me in different ways every time I reached them."

"I just bet he did," Ranger snorted as he took another bite of chicken.

"Don't be an ass! That isn't fair at all! I'm trying to explain this to you, and Les never ONCE put a move on me the entire time! He was my friend, one of my BEST friends, and he encouraged me by making sure I understood how well I was doing every step of the way. Les took me places, Ranger. It was more than you and Joe ever did!" Stephanie was beginning to approach Rhino Mode.

"I'm sorry, Babe, you're right on both counts. I never did take you anywhere and I regret that. Also, I wasn't here, you're right; I don't know how it was. Please, continue," Ranger replied, humbled by her words.

Steph took a deep breath to calm down and finished her meal before she continued, "I think I need some of that Pineapple Upside Down cake Ella made now."

Ranger smiled at her and got up to get her cake. He set the plate in front of her and smiled, "There's another piece if you need it."

"Ella knows me well," Stephanie smiled and dug in, moaning her pleasure at the taste of Ella's masterpiece. She noticed Ranger's reaction and just didn't care anymore. He could deal with it.

Once Stephanie finished her cake, she turned to Ranger, "I have a question for you, Ranger, and I'd like an honest answer."

"Of course, Babe, as long as it isn't classified, you know I'll answer you honestly," he prepared himself for her question and was shocked once she asked it.

"So, you helped Anna and Tony by investing in their restaurant. It has been in business for a few years. Why didn't you ever take me there?"

**#############################**

Lester headed back downstairs to his apartment on 4 after his discussion with Ranger. He trusted Stephanie and he really hoped his cousin would keep his word. However, it didn't keep him from being nervous.

He noticed Bobby's door was open, so he tapped on the door, poked his in and saw Tank and Bobby watching a game on TV. "Come on in, Les. The Yanks and the Red Sox are playing," Bobby called out.

Les grabbed a beer and joined his friends in the living room. "Was there any bloodshed upstairs?" Tank inquired.

Laughing, Lester shook his head, "No, just a warning for now. However, if he doesn't heed it, there will be."

**##############################**

_Shit_, Ranger thought to himself, ran his hand through his hair and took a moment before he answered, "I wanted to. Dios, Babe, I wanted to so many times. Every time I was about to ask you to go there with me, something would happen. You'd go back to Morelli or I'd end up being called up for a mission. You know, I've only eaten there twice and both times by myself and I sat in the kitchen at the chef's table. I couldn't stand to eat in the restaurant itself because of the ambiance, and I just wanted you there with me. How many times has my cousin taken you there?"

"Once so far, for our first date, he told me he hadn't brought me there on one of our rewards because we weren't a couple and he didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable because let's face it, the ambiance in that restaurant oozes sex." Stephanie noticed how uncomfortable Ranger was at this discussion, but forged on anyway, "Les said he wanted to take me there for our first date so I knew he was serious. You could have taken me there numerous times instead of us having dinner here on 7. You know how much I love Ella's cooking, but if you'd taken me there just once, Ranger, Morelli would have been history."

"Fuck. Are you serious?" Ranger sighed and he never sighed.

"Yeah, Ranger, I am," Stephanie took a deep breath. Now was the time for the big girl panties to be worn and the Queen of Denial to say in her corner. "I love you, Ranger, and I thought I was in love with you for a long time. I know at the very least that I have always loved you more than Joe, so yeah, if I'd have had a hint you were interested in more than just a casual fuck, Morelli would have been out of the picture." Stephanie got up from the table, grabbed her wine glass, the bottle of wine and headed for the living room. Once she settled herself on the couch with Ranger beside her, she continued, "You said in your office before you went to Boston that you loved me and that you wanted a relationship with me. I gave you an opportunity while you were in Boston to show me that you could and would communicate with me. You didn't do it. Les did. Lester Santos showed me his heart and I couldn't help but give him mine."

"Babe, I'm sorry," Ranger reached over and took her hand in his. "I let all the crap going on in Boston take precedence over you, and I shouldn't have."

Stephanie took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "No you shouldn't have, but I'm sorry, Ranger, I don't think it would have made a difference if you had. I told you that day you left for Boston that I love you and I do, but that it might not be enough. I had begun to realize that I'd been falling in love with Les for months and didn't know it. I don't want to hurt you, but I need you to understand and accept that I am with Lester now and I'm in this for the long haul. No poaching. I want us to continue to be friends, best friends, because you are important to me. I don't want to live my life without you in it, Ranger, but if you push me by poaching, I'll choose Les. You need to understand that."

"I understand, Steph. It does hurt, but I understand. The biggest mistake I've made in my life was telling you to repair your relationship with Morelli without making sure you understood that there was the possibility of a relationship between us. I'll always regret that, Babe. I don't want to lose your friendship either. I couldn't stand it if I lost you completely," Ranger had let the hurt, regret and love show on his face.

Stephanie smiled and squeezed Ranger's hand, "Wow, look at us! We've had a whole conversation about FEELINGS and neither of us burst into flames or anything!"

Ranger laughed, "You're right, Babe. It's probably something we should have done a long time ago." For a moment, he let himself think about how things could have been in they had.

"Don't go there, Ranger. Thinking about what might have been isn't going to help, just look toward the future, and remember this when you find someone. You will someday you know," Stephanie smiled at her friend.

"I doubt it, Babe. There will never be anyone like you," Ranger sighed.

"Geez, I hope not! You sure don't need two women in your life who blow shit up! That would be hell on your wallet!" Stephanie smiled and Ranger just shook his head.

Stephanie got serious again, "We're going to be OK, right?" She needed the confirmation.

"Yeah, Babe, we're going to be OK. But seriously, if Santos fucks this up, nothing will stop me from sweeping you off your feet," Ranger smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I know, but please, don't pin your hopes on that. He isn't going to fuck up."

"Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day where my cousin would be with the same woman this long. After what happened with Adriana and Maritza, it nearly destroyed Les and Tony, and they both swore they'd never settle down," Ranger saw the shock in Stephanie's eyes. _She doesn't know. He hasn't told her. Interesting._

Stephanie tried to cover her surprise at the revelation, "Yeah, but Tony found Anna and changed his mind. Do you honestly think Les can't change also? He hasn't been a player in long time, Ranger."

"I know, Babe. I didn't mean anything other than I never thought I'd see it. That's all," Ranger replied with a sly smile.

Steph looked at her watch, "It's getting late. Good night, Ranger."

He walked her to the door, gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Good night, Babe."

**A/N 2 - Well, we are getting close to the mission. Who are Adriana and Maritza? Why would the make Tony and Les become playboys? Had any of you picked up on the clues that this was going to come up from the last few chapters? Will Steph be angry Les hasn't told her about this? Please review and let me know what you thought of the Talk and how it went and what is coming up!**


	27. Orders

**A/N - Dear readers, get a beverage and settle in...here is a super sized chapter and a LOT happens including some SMUTTY goodness.**

**As always, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the big talk with Ranger and Steph. I got a lot of views but not very many reviews, so those of you who did leave one I really appreciate it!**

**I want to thank not only my Mary Lou, XxTartLoverxX, who gets me through everything, but also Roscommon whose reviews always make me smile and the even lovelier PMs she sends me. Somehow, she always times them just when I need them most! Thank you both! Without this story, I wouldn't have either of you, so I'm grateful! Both of you brighten my world in ways that were unexpected when I started this journey!**

**SapphireJ, I hope things are going better! TartBabeLover, you out there? Hello! We miss you and hope all is well, and pretty please with a cherry on top post more Secrets and Shadows? Georgiagirlagain, loving the Fiasco and can't wait for more!**

**Not mine, I have no money, JE does...**

**Buckle up ladies, this one runs the emotional gamut...**

**Chapter 27 – Orders**

Les, Bobby, and Tank sat watching the game, discussing plays and calls, and miscellaneous Rangeman business. However, they ignored the elephant that was weighing heavily in the room, the fact that Stephanie and Ranger were upstairs talking on 7. The only acknowledgement was the constant looks Lester made toward the open door at the slightest sound.

Finally, the ding of the elevator sounded and Les smiled when Stephanie poked her head through Bobby's door. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Lester got up, went to her and pulled Steph into a hug. "Just watching the Yankees beat the shit out of the Red Sox. Do you want to join us or are you ready to head back across the hall?" he smiled at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

Stephanie laughed, "Come on, Sexy, let's go home. Good night guys!"

"Night Bomber!"

"Good night, Little Girl!"

Les and Steph walked across the hall hand in hand. He waited until they were behind closed doors before giving in to the caveman instincts raging through him he took his woman in his arms and began kissing her passionately. Stephanie was stunned at the possessive feel of the kiss as Les backed her up against the wall, never stopping his assault on her mouth and senses.

Moving his lips to her neck he nipped at her sweet skin, "You taste so good, Baby." Lester sucked her alabaster skin into his mouth and sucked greedily, marking her as his before returning his lips to her mouth kissing her fervently. The possessive feelings were raging through him; all Les could think as he continued to kiss Stephanie was _MINE!_ He knew she'd be annoyed with him, but the driving need he felt to hold her, touch her, make love to her wasn't something he could ignore. Of course, in his head, he knew nothing had happened with Ranger, but the caveman instinct drove him to erase the trace of any man but him from her thoughts and her body.

A part of Stephanie was annoyed at Les' caveman behavior but the rest was incredibly turned on as his hands began to work their magic on her breasts and she couldn't help but moan.

A low growl emanated from Lester's chest at her moan. He kissed his way down the other side of her neck and gave her a matching mark. _MINE!_ Removing one hand from her breasts, he reached beneath her skirt and growled again as he felt the wetness soaking her panties.

"Les…we….need to…Oh God…talk," Stephanie panted as Lester lifted her leg onto his hip and began stroking her through her ruined panties. She needed to ask him about Adriana and Maritza, but the sensations he was creating through her whole body was definitely distracting.

"Later, Baby, right now, the only thing I need to hear is you screaming my name," Lester replied huskily as he unzipped her sundress, pulled the straps down along her arms until the dress pooled at her feet, and then removed her bra. He lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist and toed off her shoes, as he carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and quickly shed his clothes.

Ripping her panties from her, Lester settled on the bed, lifted her hips and continued his ministrations on her core. Using his mouth and his fingers he brought her to the brink and then backed off just before she could reach her release. He smiled as she growled her frustration.

"Les, I need to cum, please make me cum!" she begged.

Stephanie whimpered when he moved away from her center and began kissing his way up her body. The need had built to such a level it was almost painful, but when she tried to move her hand to touch herself, Lester pulled her hand away. "Oh no, Baby, not yet. I know you need to cum, and I'll let you but not until I'm inside you. I am going to make you cum like you never have before, Stephanie, trust me."

She did trust him and he felt as she surrendered herself completely to the experience that he wanted to give her. Lester continued to slowly kiss his way back up her body, laving her navel with his talented tongue. One hand remained at her core and just as she seemed to be falling back from the edge, he would stroke her clit taking her right back to the brink and then stop. He moved his way to her breasts and lavished them with attention. Stephanie was whimpering and writhing with the need burning within her. The feeling combined with the electricity of Lester's touch was beyond anything she'd ever felt before.

Stephanie began whispering his name almost as a prayer as he finally settled himself over her. "Open your eyes, Baby, I want to watch your eyes when I make you cum," she opened her eyes. "Your eyes are so expressive, and they'll show me all the pleasure that only I can give you. You're my woman, MINE, and I take care of what is MINE!"

She gasped as the look of passion and possession on Lester's face and then cried out in pleasure as he sheathed himself inside her. Lester didn't move at first no matter how much Stephanie was pleading with her eyes, "You feel so good, so hot, so tight around me. I love you," Lester began to move slowly, watching as Stephanie's eyes turned the deepest blue he'd ever seen.

"You feel so good, Les, I am yours, only yours. I love you, now love me the way only you can," Stephanie was close to begging. She needed him to move within her, to make her fly.

Lester grasped both of her hands in his as she wrapped her legs around him to pull him deeper into her center. He began moving slowly, enjoying the breathy moans emanating from Stephanie. Fanning the flames of the passion burning between them, he began to set a faster pace and Stephanie started to chant his name getting louder the harder he moved within her. Les knew she was close and he kept his eyes locked with hers.

Stephanie screamed Lester's name as her orgasm crashed through her almost violently. Her eyes were open but all she could see was the white hot light of the electricity shooting through her. Les continued to move inside her prolonging the experience. She'd never cum so hard and so long in her life, just as she started to come down from the high, Lester increased his tempo again which ignited another powerful orgasm that made her to soar through the cosmos as Les roared his own release. "Dear God, Lester!" she gasped as she lost consciousness.

Les marveled at how beautiful she was when she came. She had fully given herself to him and the mind boggling experience he wanted to give her and her reaction was beyond what he could have imagined when her expressive face and eyes showed him how much pleasure he'd given her. He couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction that he'd given her an orgasm so powerful that Stephanie had experienced _la petite morte._

He held his love close and kissed her face until her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Baby, you ok?"

"I'm better than just ok, holy shit! Talk about a doomsday orgasm!" Steph replied slightly breathless.

Lester laughed, "So you're not mad about me going all caveman on you?"

"Hell no I'm not mad! If that is what happens, you can go caveman anytime!" Stephanie smiled and kissed Lester's lips as they started round 2.

**##############################**

**Tuesday (9 days before the mission)**

Lester woke Stephanie with light kisses along her jaw. He wanted to hear about her talk with Ranger before they had to go to work. "Wake up, Baby."

Stephanie smiled as she started to awaken and the memories of the night before flashed in her mind. "Good morning, Sexy. What time is it? I didn't hear the alarm. Of course your way of waking me up is definitely preferable to that annoying beeping sound."

"A little before 6, I wanted to hear about your talk with Ranger. How did it go?" Les asked the concern evident in his voice.

"It went fine. He understands. Ranger and I will be OK," she responded.

Les could tell she was holding something back, "But…."

"Who are Adriana and Maritza?" she asked quietly.

He froze for a second. He couldn't believe that his cousin would have brought them up. Taking a deep breath, he pulled Stephanie closer to him, "That's a long story, Steph. I will tell you but we'll have to skip our workout. Get ready for work, and I'll make us breakfast and fill you in."

Stephanie looked up at Lester, saw the pain in his eyes, and stroked his cheek, "We don't have to talk about this now, Les. It is ok."

"No, now is as good of a time as any. I've been meaning to tell you anyway. It is just hard to talk about," he gave Steph a kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen as she went to get dressed.

Les had breakfast ready and the dining table set by the time Stephanie stepped out of the bathroom dressed for work. Lester pulled out her chair then sat down and looked into her eyes.

"Ok, Sexy, spill it," Stephanie smiled as she gripped his hand and dug into her omelet.

"Adriana and Maritza grew up with me and Tony. Their family lived two doors down from us. I had the biggest crush on Ady growing up. One time in elementary school, I decided to carry her books for her, but when I saw her mother in the carpool line, it freaked me out and I dropped her books in a mud puddle and then ran. Ady was so mad at me for that!" Les laughed at the memory as Stephanie took his hand and smiled.

"Tony was just as crazy about Maritza as I was about Ady. They started dating in high school, then two years later I 'officially' started dating Ady," Les squeezed Stephanie's hand as he got a far off look in his eyes. "Tony and I thought we'd marry the sisters and live happily ever after like our parents were. You have to understand, Steph, the relationship my parents have is really special. My Papa isn't the typical Latino man. He was almost forced into an arranged marriage, but he met my mother and they ran away together. My Papa loves my mother with every part of his heart and soul and he makes sure she knows it every day. You've seen it."

"Yeah, and you are right, what they have is really special. My parents don't exhibit anywhere near the intimacy your parents do. The love they have for each other and their family is one of many reasons I loved them and can't wait for us all to have dinner again," Stephanie replied, kissed Les on his cheek, and looked in his eyes encouraging him to continue.

"Tony and Maritza graduated and went off to college. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same one, but they weren't too far away from each other and they could see each other regularly. The Christmas of my senior year in high school, Tony asked Maritza to marry him and she said yes. I told Ady that would be us someday," Les paused for a moment as he remembered the look on her face before he continued. "After graduation, I went to Rutgers that weekend to see Tony and Ranger so I could help them pack up their dorm room for the summer. When we got home, Ady and Maritza's Dad was at our house. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife, Tony and I stopped dead in our tracks as soon as we saw the anguish on Mr. Martinez's face. Without anyone telling me somehow I just knew what happened, and I fell to my knees….They…" Les broke down in tears and Steph held him until they subsided while whispering soothing words in his ear.

After a few minutes, Lester gathered himself together and continued, "Maritza hadn't been able to see Tony for over a month because of exams, so she and Ady decided to drive up and surprise us the night before we were supposed to head back. On the way, they were hit head on by a semi. The driver had fallen asleep on a two lane highway. It swerved into their lane just before they would have passed him and been fine. There was nothing Maritza could have done to avoid him. They were killed instantly."

Stephanie pulled him to her, kissed his lips softly before touching her forehead to his and looking into his eyes, "Oh Les, Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry you and Tony had to go through that."

"Tony and I shut down completely that summer. We barely talked to anyone but each other. Then Ranger decided to join the Army and I joined with him. When we had leave after Basic, we came home and went out one night with Tony. He'd already decided to just play the field and not let anyone in. I saw Tony pick some girl up and decided why not? That is when my playboy days started. The thing is, Tony and I both thought our only chance to have the type of relationship like our parents did was gone. The two of us couldn't stand to open ourselves up to the pain of letting someone else in. We weren't asses about it; the girls always knew it was a one night proposition, but I know for me it eventually got to the point that it wasn't enough. About six months before I met you, I came home from my last mission. I'd decided not to re-sign my contract. The mission had been really bad and I was just done. When I got home, Tony was there with Anna. They had met up again at their 10 year high school reunion. Anna had been Maritza's best friend, and she helped my brother get past the pain, eventually," Les laughed. "Anna knew Tony's rep as a ladies' man, so she wasn't interested at first and my brother had to work for it."

Stephanie smiled at that, imagining Anna making Tony show her that she meant something to him and wasn't just another piece. Steph didn't know Anna very well, but what she did know of her, she realized Anna Maria recognized Tony's pain and was trying to draw him out of it.

"I was surprised to come home and find my brother had not only brought a woman to dinner at our parents' house, but that it was Anna. She was good for him, and it was obvious they adored each other. Making him work for it was the best thing she ever did Anna told me. Of course, Anna being Anna she told me I needed to stop my playboy bullshit and find a nice girl. She said that Ady would be pissed at me for being a dumbass, not finding a good woman to love who would love me back, and I was disrespecting my love for Ady by being a douchebag," Lester laughed as he remembered Anna Maria with her hands on her hips scolding him. "I knew Anna was right, but what I didn't tell her I was already prepared to hang up the player card and try to find someone. So, Anna will definitely tell you it was because of her. It will come up, I know her," Les laughed and Stephanie joined him as she squeezed his hand.

"The more I hear about her, the more I like her," Steph smiled.

"So, I turned in my player card and six months later I met this incredibly beautiful and sexy woman with curly brown hair and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. Imagine my disappointment when I realized during that redecorating job that not only was she beautiful inside and out, but that my cousin had already staked his claim. She became a friend, and I'm not sure the exact moment when I fell in love with her, I just know it didn't take very long after I met her. But, she was my cousin's girl and I never ever thought in a million years she'd go for me. I flirted, told her stories of my player days and let her think I still was one. It was safer that way, because she thought I was a player, I could flirt with her and I couldn't help but flirt with her! Eventually, she became one of my best friends," Les looked at Steph, kissed her cheek, and smiled before he continued. "I hid the fact that I was in love from everyone but Mama. She understood the position I was in because of my cousin's claim, but Mama told me to never give up hope. If it was meant to be, it would be, and if not, then I'd find someone else. Anna Maria figured it out because at family dinners I couldn't stop talking about my friend. She told Tony and they confronted me after dinner one night. Anna had already tried to set me up with a few people after they opened the restaurant and none of those setups ever went further than drinks. I tried to stand up to her and deny everything, but damn, Gitmo has nothing on Anna when she's trying to get information out of someone."

Stephanie laughed, "Poor Baby, you didn't stand a chance against her."

"Nope, I sure didn't. Anna has been trying to get me to make a move for over a year, and I wanted to. God, I wanted to," Les raked his hand through his hair as he squeezed Steph's hand again. "I just couldn't bring myself to do that to my cousin. But when you finally gave me a chance, I had to take it. Steph, I love you so much, the right words haven't been invented for me to be able to express it to you," her eyes glistened and she stroked Lester's cheek.

"I thought I was in love with Ady and I guess I was as a boy, but as a man, the love I feel for you is beyond anything I could have imagined. What I have with you is everything my Dad told me I should look for, everything I ever dreamed of! It took a long time before I was able to get over Adriana and not feel like I was betraying what we had by loving someone else. But, once I did, you came into my life, and a part of me feels like she put you in my path. I loved her, a part of me always will, but when I say I love you, it is so much more than it ever was with Ady. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you, Baby. I think it would kill me," Lester looked into Stephanie's eyes and kissed her with all the love and passion he felt in his heart.

Stephanie broke the kiss, cupped his face in her hands and touched her forehead to his, "I feel the same way, Lester. I thought I was in love with Ranger, but it was nothing compared to what I feel for you. You are everything to me and I couldn't stand it if something happened to you either." Stephanie kissed him sweetly and then broke away, got up and started laughing at the expression on Les' face. "Come on, Sexy, we both have work and as much as I'd love to take this straight to the bedroom we can't. You still have to get dressed for your shift and mine is starting in about 15 minutes."

Lester groaned knowing she was right.

"Take it easy today though, Sexy. You'll need your energy tonight, because I have plans," Steph smiled seductively and sauntered out the door leaving Lester in another Stephanie induced stupor.

**##################################**

Stephanie went to 6, knocked on Ella's door and was greeted by a huge smile when the domestic goddess opened it, "Stephanie, what can I do for you, hija?"

"I'd like to cook dinner for Les tonight," she smiled as Ella's eyes got wide. "I need your help to pull this off, since as you know I can't cook."

Ella's relief was obvious as she replied, "Of course, Dear. I'd love to help you. What do you want to prepare?"

"I know from our dinner at the restaurant that he loves fried plantains and Ropa Viejo. Can you help me?"

"Of course, dear! I have my Mama's recipes. I'll go shopping right now because I need to get the meat started, and then we'll start prepping everything else this evening about 1600. Does that work for you?" Ella asked.

"I'll work through lunch, so that is perfect, plus Les isn't off shift until 1800. Thanks so much, Ella!" Stephanie replied, hugged her, and turned and headed to the stairs to start her work day.

**##############################**

The usual morning Core Team meeting was rescheduled to 1600 due to a break in at a high profile client's home. Ranger and Tank spent most of the day kissing the client's ass, while Bobby and Les picked up a couple of skips. They returned to Haywood just as Stephanie was getting ready to head downstairs and meet Ella.

Lester was surprised to see Steph heading downstairs so early, "Everything OK, Beautiful?"

"Of course, I'm going to meet your Tia. I have a surprise for you tonight," she smiled as she grazed his lips with hers. "I'll see you at 1805. Bring your appetite."

He stared after his woman, interested to find out what his surprise would be and if it might come from the pink bag that was back in the closet.

Bobby laughed at the glazed look in Lester's eyes and punched his partner in the arm, "Come on, Man, we'll be late. You can make goo goo eyes at Bomber later."

"Don't forget, Brown. You're dating my sister now. I can't wait to heap all kinds of shit on you for being lovey dovey with Lucia," Lester grinned.

"Shit."

They both laughed as they entered Ranger's office. Just as everyone got settled, Lester's phone rang. He was about to hit ignore when recognition of the number hit him. Santos paled as he answered the phone, "Yes, sir."

**################################**

Stephanie did everything according to Ella's instructions as the two women talked.

"I'm glad he told you. Tony and Lester were hurting for a long time after the accident. My sister and I worried they'd never find their way to love," Ella sighed and took Stephanie's hands into hers. "You have helped my dear Lester find his way back in the same way Anna Maria has for Tony. I am sorry for Carlos that he wasn't able to pull his head out of his ass in time, but both of my sisters and I all know it is for the best, my Dear. You were meant for Lester, someone else is meant for Carlos. Please Stephanie; don't ever feel guilty for choosing Les over Carlos!" she held Stephanie's hands begging that the other woman undersood.

"I don't and I won't, Ella, I promise. I love Ranger as a friend, and that is all. I want him to find someone. I want him to be as happy as I am with Les," she grinned as she kissed Ella's cheek.

"You, my sobrina are a Godsend to our family, you have truly brought our Lester back and I think somehow you will help Carlos find his way too," Ella hugged Stephanie tight, released her and continued her cooking instructions.

**#################################**

"What do you mean a loophole? Rangeman lawyers went through that contract. There are no loopholes…Yes, sir….I understand, Sir…I'll be there, Sir." Lester threw his phone against the wall, and then hung his head in his hands.

"Les, what's going on?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Ranger, where is a copy of my contract? Do you have one here or is it at the lawyer's office?" Les asked calmly but the tone of his voice spoke volumes of the tight grip he was using to maintain a grip on his control.

"Both, I'll call Patterson. Tank, get the copy out of the archive," Ranger grabbed the phone as Tank left the room to go to the secured file archive.

"This can't be! This has got to be bullshit! Why now? Fuck," Les ran his fingers through his hair and as he looked up Bobby saw a man in complete anguish.

"We'll figure this out, Les, it has to be a mistake," Bobby offered his support to his friend.

"It isn't that I'm afraid to go, it is what I was trained to do, but how do I explain this to Steph? We just got together and now this?"

"I know man, we'll figure this out," Bobby promised his friend.

Tank returned with the contract and the men gathered around Ranger's desk as he put Patterson on speaker phone. "OK, Santos, tell us what the general said," Ranger spoke with authority even as he looked at his cousin with sympathy. His own worst fears about having a relationship with Stephanie were manifesting themselves for his cousin.

"The General said there was a loophole in my contract that if a mission came up that was related to a previous one and the only person who could go in due to a cover was me, that I had to go," Les responded trying to hold on to his cool.

Ranger grabbed the contract and started looking through it as Patterson started talking, "Give me 5 minutes, Lester, I'll call you back."

The phone call disconnected just as Ranger found what he was looking for, "Son of a bitch!" He handed Les the contract, "Did you see this addendum before you signed your exit papers?"

Lester took a look at it and slammed his fist on the desk, "No, I never saw this! Patterson should have warned me about this! What the fuck, Ranger? These asshole lawyers must have known and been praying it wouldn't bite them in the ass! Damnit!" Les threw the contract across the room.

"I'm supposed to be OUT! I didn't re-sign! What the fuck? How could they slip an addendum at the last minute on my exit papers?"

"I dont know, Les, calm down, we'll get to the bottom of this," Ranger was trying to keep his cousin from losing it as the phone rang, Patterson.

"Report."

"They slipped an addendum when Santos signed his exit papers, it wasn't caught until later. He'll be done after this mission. It is a one shot deal and only lasted 4 years. It would have expired in a couple of months."

"Did they slip one in on me?" Ranger asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No, Ranger, we knew what to look for, they tried and we got rid of it before you signed your exit papers and it hasn't affected anyone in Rangeman after Santos since he was the first one to opt out," Patterson replied.

Ranger had them then, they had known for years what the government did to his cousin and never once did those fucking lawyers tell him what happened. "Patterson, prepare all Rangeman files for secure transport, we'll be retaining different representation. Your fucking lying ass services are no longer required. My men will be there in 10 minutes to facilitate. Touch NOTHING until they get there. Clear?" Ranger barked.

"Come on, Ranger, Santos' exit contract was the first one we dealt with, cut us some slack here," Patterson pleaded.

"Yet you've had almost four years to come clean on this, you're done," Ranger said coolly as he disconnected the call. Tank had already given orders to Manny and Zero to head to Patterson's office and obtain the Rangeman files.

"I'm sorry, Les, I had no idea. Now give it to us straight. What else did the General tell you?" Carlos looked in his cousin's eyes.

"I'm going in alone, no team," Les looked around the room as his brothers' took a deep breath. "I have nothing more than that until I report a week from today. I have a feeling I know where they are sending me."

"What do you need from us?" Tank asked.

"Take care of Steph. I'll change everything to make her my beneficiary. Fuck," Les went and punched a hole in the wall of Ranger's office. "I knew something would happen. I knew it was too good to last! Happiness for me never does."

Lester left and took off for the gym leaving his brothers standing there trying to figure out how to help.

**A/N 2 - Lester has had a very interesting 24 hours...some REALLY good, some sad and well, some really crappy! Stupid lying lawyers! ****How will Steph react when he tells her about the mission? **

**I hope you enjoyed the SMUT. I know I enjoyed writing it and XxTartLoverxX enjoyed previewing it! ;-)**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	28. Fight or Flight (?)

**Chapter 28 – Fight or Flight (?)**

**A/N – A note on how old everyone is here. Tony is two years older than Lester, Ranger and Steph are a year older than Lester. So, Les was 18 and Tony was 20 when Adriana and Maritza were killed. Les returned home from doing missions almost 9 years later and was 27 and Anna and Tony had been together about a year and it was right before Tony proposed. Ranger had already met Steph around the time Les came home and they were both 28 but it was 6 months later when she met Les. So, at this point in the story Anna and Tony are 32, Ranger and Steph are 31 and Les is 30. Hope that makes sense.**

**Wow! Apparently, running the emotional gamut gets a ton of reviews! LOL. Thank you all for reviewing and yes, let's kill the lawyers! LOL.  
**

**Thanks as always to my Lou. XxTartLoverxX you are with me through everything. The past couple of days have been hell, but even being offline with your DH you have still checked in. I love you.**

**Teenagers...that is all I need to say. It may be a bit before I post again. Although this chapter is short compared to recent ones I wanted to get this out there even though I wanted to write more, this is all I have to give right now.**

**Please keep me and my family lifted up. Hard times are upon us and the support would be appreciated in any form no matter how it is given.**

Stephanie and Ella had just finished with dinner, Steph went to freshen up and change while Ella kept an eye on everything. Lester was due home in about half an hour. Stephanie couldn't wait to surprise him with dinner first, and the Sexy Kitty outfit from the pink bag in the closet later.

_Tonight was going to be perfect._

**###############################**

"He's been in there an hour and a half. Steph's expecting him soon, shouldn't we tell her?" Bobby asked.

"It isn't ours to tell, Brown," Ranger said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'll try to talk to him." He entered the gym and approached his cousin cautiously. Lester was punching and kicking the bag like a man possessed.

"Get out, Carlos, NOW!"

"Lester…"

"I said OUT NOW! You do NOT want to fuck with me right now!" Lester interrupted before standing toe to toe with his cousin just daring him to say another word. He was itching for an excuse to punch someone who would punch back because the bag just wasn't working for him.

Ranger knew what Les needed, "Mats now."

**##################################**

Stephanie looked at the clock again and it was 18:35. This wasn't like Les, he knew she was expecting him and he was never late. She grabbed the phone, hit speed dial 1 and was shocked that it went straight to voicemail. Something was going on. Her Spidey senses were suddenly on full alert.

She ran up the stairs to 5 and went straight to Ranger's office to find it empty but she saw Les' cell phone on the floor in pieces. Stephanie went to the control room and burst through the door. Hal and Cal were startled when she busted in.

"Where's Lester? What's going on? His phone is in pieces in Ranger's office!" Stephanie demanded. Before the guys could answer, she glanced at one of the monitors and saw Les and Ranger going at it in the ring. "OH HELL NO!" she yelled and stormed down the stairs to 3 as Hal and Cal stared after her with their mouths hanging open. She found Tank and Bobby standing in front of the door watching through the glass pane.

"Get out of my way, Boys. I'm breaking this shit up, NOW!" Stephanie yelled and had to suppress the urge to smile that she'd caught them unaware of their surroundings when they both jumped.

"Steph, it isn't a good idea for you to go in there right now," Bobby stood in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"What isn't a good idea is for the two of you to remain in front of that door. I'm NOT going to put up with those two fighting. I don't know what happened between them, but if it has anything to do with me, neither of them is going to like what happens next."

"Little Girl, it doesn't have anything to do with you. I promise, Les just um…" Tank looked at Bobby uncertain how much to say.

"Les just needs some help working some shit out. Ranger is helping him do that," Bobby helped his friend explain. "Go back upstairs, Steph. I know you have been expecting him. He'll be there soon."

"What the hell is going on? You two are hiding something. Get out of my way, or I'll take you both down."

"Bomber, it really isn't a good idea…."

"MOVE IT, BROWN!"

Tank and Bobby stepped aside as Stephanie stormed into the gym in full rhino mode and then they followed right behind her.

Ranger noticed as Stephanie stepped into the gym, but kept his eyes on Santos. "Babe, it isn't a good idea for you to be in here right now," Ranger said in an even tone.

"What is going on? Why is Lester's phone in pieces in your office? Why are the two of you on the mats? From the looks of it you've been at it for awhile," Stephanie's voice was firm but laced with concern. She noticed that Les hadn't even acknowledged her presence; instead his eyes were focused on Ranger as they circled each other. Stephanie didn't even recognize the man in the ring. She'd sparred with and seen Les spar with others and never had she seen the completely cold and deadly stare in his eyes. It scared her because whatever happened must be really bad.

"Babe, please, go back upstairs. You don't need to see this. Les will be there to talk to you once he gets back to himself."

Suddenly, quicker than Stephanie had ever seen him move, Lester struck out with a punch that Ranger blocked as Les swept his legs out from under him and Ranger went down with a resounding thud. Les growled and kept circling.

"Lester! What is going on? Talk to me," Stephanie yelled, imploring him to see her.

Finally, he noticed she was there. Lester cracked his neck to each side and tightened his hands into fists. "Stephanie, you need to leave NOW!"

"Les, Baby, please tell me….."

"NOT NOW! Damnit, Stephanie, leave before I lose it! I mean it!" Lester yelled.

Seeing the cold stare as he looked at her, Stephanie's eyes began to flood with tears as she turned and stomped out of the gym with her head held high.

The tears streaming down his Beautiful's face registered somewhere in Lester's brain, as the beast began to recede back into its confines. Les had just shook his head to clear the fog when he felt a fist connect with his jaw and a kick to his midsection that took him down to the mats.

"You yelled at her and made her cry you stupid fuck!" Ranger roared as he lashed out at Lester.

Tank and Bobby jumped into the ring. Tank grabbed Ranger before he could strike again as Bobby went to check Lester's bleeding hands.

Lester worked his jaw a bit and felt as it popped. He looked up at his cousin with bewilderment, "What the fuck was that for, Carlos?"

"You yelled at Stephanie and made her cry! She tried to find out what was going on and when you finally noticed her, you yelled at her to leave and she started crying and stormed out. You idiot! You'll be lucky if you get upstairs and she's still there!" Ranger growled out trying to control the urge to smack the shit out of his cousin again.

Les looked at Ranger, Tank and then Bobby and saw the truth of what Ranger was saying. "Steph was here? She saw me like that? Fuck," Les hung his head.

Bobby continued to work on his friend's injuries, "Don't worry, Bomber will understand once you explain. It will be OK, Les."

"Brown and I didn't realize the beast was that much in control, Santos. If we had, we wouldn't have let Little Girl in here no matter how much she screamed at us. Sorry, man," Tank apologized realizing just how much the situation could have gotten out of control.

"I gotta get upstairs. I need to explain." Lester suddenly looked around for the clock as realization hit him, "Fuck! What time is it? Steph had a surprise planned tonight! Are you done, Brown?"

"Yeah, I'm done. She'll understand, Les," Bobby tried to reassure his friend.

"Thanks, Bobby, and thanks Carlos for taking me to the mats. I needed it," Les smiled at his cousin.

"If she ran, Les, I'll drive you to her place. Just let me know," Carlos assured his cousin.

Lester left the gym and ran upstairs. He stopped at the door to his apartment and took a deep breath before he opened it and stepped in. He looked around and heard a noise coming from the kitchen. "Baby?"

"If he thinks that's going to get him off the hook, he's dead wrong," he could hear her muttering to herself as he entered the kitchen. She was cleaning her plate and continued muttering, "Cooked dinner for him and everything. Well, he can just eat his cold."

Les looked at the dining table and saw a plate of Ropa Viejo, rice and fried plantains, "Shit, Steph, I'm sorry. Something came up and I, well I kind of lost it. I'm sorry I didn't call and you went to so much trouble, I'm so sorry, Baby."

Les went to Stephanie and tried to take her in his arms but she shrugged away from him and went to the living room. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Steph, please talk to me. Let me explain."

Stephanie sat down in the living room with her arms crossed and her head down, there was no way she was looking at him or talking to him until he groveled. The way he yelled at her was unacceptable!

Les knelt down in front of her and she turned her head. "Stephanie, please, look at me," Lester pleaded.

Finally, she lifted her head and looked into his anguished eyes, "I've been called for a mission. I leave in a week."

"What? I couldn't have heard that right. You don't go on missions anymore, Les. What are you talking about?" Stephanie couldn't quite wrap her mind around what Lester was telling her.

"You're right; I haven't been on a mission in almost 4 years. I didn't re-sign my contract, but I found out today there was loophole."

"Loophole? How could there be a loophole that you didn't know about?" Stephanie was beginning to panic as she realized Les was serious. He was really going to have to go on a mission.

"Baby, calm down, I'm trying to explain everything. I got a call right after I saw you this afternoon from my handler, he said I have to report a week from today for a mission and that there was a loophole in my contract. We got on the phone with the Rangeman lawyers and apparently they slipped an addendum into my exit papers. It said they had 4 years to bring me back for one mission if I already had a cover and I was the only one who could go. They're calling me in," Les explained.

"But, how come you didn't know about this? Why didn't the lawyers find it? I just don't understand, Les," Steph looked at Lester in confusion as the tears started to course down her cheeks.

He reached up, cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe at the tears flowing down her face. "Apparently, they did know, but they didn't tell me and they didn't tell Ranger. The fuckers thought maybe they'd never call me up. I don't know. Carlos fired them," Lester told her.

"This is ridiculous! How can they get away with this? Not just the lawyers, but the government! How can they make you go? This isn't fair!" Stephanie was reaching rhino mode.

"No, it isn't fair, Baby, but there isn't anything I can do. I have to go. I have no choice. If I don't, I will be AWOL. I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you, Steph," Les laid his head on her lap as the tears started to stream down his face.

"Fucking lawyers! I agree with whoever says all the lawyers should be shot!" she exclaimed as she stroked Les' head in her lap and he laughed.

"Not all lawyers are bad, Baby, but these fuckers we should sue!" Lester smiled. "I'm really sorry. I lost it when I found out and went to the gym. Honestly, Steph, I didn't realize you were there. The beast, the deep dark trained soldier in me, took over. It didn't really register in my head that you were there until after my cousin punched me for yelling at you."

"I'm sorry too, Les. I had no idea what happened. I assumed you and Ranger were fighting about me and I wouldn't listen to Tank, Bobby and even Ranger. You yelling at me really pissed me off, I'm sorry I was so angry with you, Sexy. I should have realized something serious was going on because that was so unlike you. I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have," Steph apologized.

"Ranger told me he'd drive me to your apartment if you left, and a part of me was scared that you did leave," he whispered.

"I almost left," Stephanie sighed. "I grabbed my purse and was going to, but then I realized that is Denial Stephanie and I don't want that anymore. So, as pissed as I was at you, I decided to eat dinner. I'm sorry I left your plate out to get cold," she smiled.

"I'm sorry I was late and ruined your surprise," Les nuzzled her nose with his as she smiled wider. "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean we had our first fight?" Lester smirked.

"I think we did," Steph grinned back.

"You know what that means, Baby?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Make up sex!" they said in unison with huge smiles on their faces.

Lester kissed her passionately. "I think I'm going to like make up sex!" he said huskily as he broke the kiss.

"Me too, but don't we need to talk? The mission…."

Les interrupted her with another kiss. "Not tonight, Baby. Just once I want to pretend tomorrow doesn't exist," he declared while trying to catch his breath.

"Looks like someone needs Denial Land," she smiled sexily at her man. "Good thing I know the territory VERY well there."

"Wanna show me the terrain?" Les waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Sure, thing, Sexy," she grinned as she led him into the bedroom.


End file.
